Juego Inocente
by Sakura-mret
Summary: El aburrimiento y L... pésima combinación, según Light Yagami: el prisionero con lujos de Ryuzaki. Aunque seguirle el juego es algo mucho peor... y más si el premio no lo conoces. Pero ya habrá tiempo de saberlo. Pasen y lean, :) Es un LxLight.
1. Chapter 1

**Juego inocente**

**Cuartel General para la captura de Kira, 1:58 a.m.**

Todas las computadoras estaban encendidas, y cada miembro de la investigación estaba revisando sus propias conclusiones del día, nadie prestaba atención a nadie, pues su concentración era sólo con su propio cerebro. Cada uno tenía también una taza con café amargo, que se les estaba volviendo un vicio.

Todos excepto Light Yagami, que dormitaba frente al ordenador con ambas manos en su cara, no era extraño, porque daban las dos de la mañana.

Y Ryuzaki, que se mantenía despierto gracias a toda esa azúcar que ingería por momentos, claro que se le estaban terminando sus pasteles; no quiso despertar a Watari; el único que dormía en ese momento. Y él se quería servir solo.

-"He comido todos mis postres Light-kun"- comentó como si no quisiera la cosa, para hacer que su compañero lo acompañara a la cocina por más.

-"Me alegro Ryuzaki"- Light Yagami no se movió ni un centímetro, tenía los ojos medio cerrados, pero con la vista hacia el monitor en frente de él.

-"Hice algunas notas del caso Light-kun"- sin duda lo estaban ignorando monumentalmente.

-"Me alegro Ryuzaki"- su voz se escuchaba demasiado grave, como si de un momento a otro se fuera a quedar sin habla.

-"Hice unos cambios a la configuración del ordenador principal Light-kun"- eso era información seria, pero irrelevante.

-"Me alegro Ryuzaki"-.

-"Tomé prestadas tus notas personales del caso Light-kun"- seguramente se molestaría, no soportaba que vieran sus apuntes tan pulcros, sin una mancha de tinta en ellos.

-"Me alegro Ryuzaki"- ningún tipo de emoción en sus ojos cansados.

-"Estoy aburrido Light-kun"- era verdad, hacía tiempo que no tenía ninguna diversión.

-"Me alegro Ryuzaki"-.

-"Eres tan tonto como Matsuda-san Light-kun"- debía aprovechar la situación entonces.

-"Me alegro Ryuzaki"- demasiado fácil.

-"Tú eres Kira Light-kun, y te voy a encerrar"-.

-"Me ale… espera, ¿qué estás diciendo?"-.

-"Que me he comido todos mis postres Light-kun, deseo ir a la cocina por más, así que acompáñame"- más tarde se burlaría de él.

Light lo miraba con suspicacia, había escuchado perfectamente su acusación, pero decidió ignorarlo, ya que no tenía fuerzas para hacer algo más.

-"No tengo otra opción, ¿verdad?"- se levantó de su silla, y aunque estaba entumido hizo un esfuerzo monumental para no demostrarlo.

Se fueron caminando por los pasillos, que se sentían tan fríos como el clima de la época, no tenían ningún tipo de decoraciones, sólo estaba la larga alfombra que se extendía por todo el piso y que evitaba que sus pisadas sonasen. Ya había hecho el viaje hasta la cocina, pero desde su celda privada, es decir, su habitación; varias veces muy entrada la noche, por los caprichos de su carcelero.

_-"Por Dios, necesito una noche de sueño, no entiendo como Ryuzaki puede vivir aún"-_ se refería por supuesto al insomnio que parecía que no le importaba para nada a su increíble compañero de cuarto; y también a la ingesta de todo tipo de azúcares que le podían causar alguna enfermedad en el futuro.

El único hábito saludable que tenía era el de respirar. Y todas estas cosas le irritaban al joven Yagami, que sólo le hacían perder su tiempo, que bien podría estar usando para dormir, leer, comer sano o hacer deporte.

Ahora él mismo mantenía una dieta a base de dulces y chocolates, además de café amargo o algún tipo de té extranjero. Y como se la pasaba todo el día frente al monitor sin nada que avanzar en la investigación, ahora se le veía muy pálido y con unas leves ojeras.

Ya no mantenía un cuidado correcto de su aseo personal, solamente se limitaba a ocupar ese tiempo libre para darse una ducha y dormir. Tenía el cabello más largo de lo conveniente, y ya no lo peinaba, lo tenía despeinado. Ya en más de una ocasión el idiota de Matsuda lo había confundido con L, y eso aumentaba su mal humor.

Siguieron andando por un rato, hasta que llegaron a la cocina, un escenario muy familiar para Light, que lo visitaba casi diario.

-"Quiero algo de fresa Light-kun"- lo volteó a ver, él no sabía cocinar y su querido amigo si, y debía admitir que tenía un buen sazón.

-"Creo que hay fresas en la nevera Ryuzaki"- esperó a que L fuera al lugar indicado, sin embargo no se movía y continuó mirándolo con aquella, su mirada, tan indiferente.

-"¿Me podrías preparar un pastel? No tengo antojo de fruta, quisiera algo más dulce"-.

-"Supongo que no estás preguntando realmente"- siempre trataba de decir algo lo menos molesto posible. Se dirigió a la nevera y comenzó a sacar los ingredientes para el famoso pastel de fresa.

No le molestaba cocinar, era uno de sus pasatiempos, pero hacerlo a las dos de la mañana era un poco exagerado.

Estaba mezclando a mano lo que sería el pan, que había decidido hacerlo de fresa, por lo que tenía pequeñas manchas de la mezcla en los brazos y algunas en la cara y cuello. Estaba algo sucio, pero siguió con su labor.

-"Oye Light-kun, estoy aburrido"-.

-"Entonces ayúdame, no te quedes ahí"-.

-"No me refiero a este momento en particular, me refiero a estos días, ya no avanzamos en la investigación, y no hemos tenido nada divertido que hacer"- hizo una pausa, como para pensar en algo –"¿No quisieras jugar conmigo?"-.

Light seguía haciendo la mezcla lentamente. Si la dejaba reposar en ese momento toda la mezcla se quedaría arruinada.

-"¿Qué clase de juego?"- no prestaba atención.

-"Nada importante, sería muy sencillo, un juego sumamente inocente"- sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

-"De acuerdo, ¿de qué se trata?"-.

-"Bien, el juego consiste en la resistencia de nosotros dos Light-kun. Será algo así como una pequeña apuesta, ¿te parece?"- el menor asintió con la cabeza –"De acuerdo, se trata de seducir al otro, de cualquier manera, hasta que el otro acepte a pasar una noche con el ganador"-.

-"¿Perdón? Vamos Ryuzaki, tu y yo somos chicos, eso no es posible"- evitaba mirarlo a la cara porque su rostro tenía un toque carmesí en la luz.

-"Si, supongo que de todos modos yo ganaría. Buscaré otra cosa en la que estemos medianamente a la par"- picar el orgullo de Yagami era lo más efectivo para hacer todo lo que él quería.

-"Espera, jamás dije que tu ganarías"-.

-"Pero existe un 70% de probabilidad de que yo gane, así que no tiene caso"- dijo restando importancia, iba ganando.

-"Por supuesto que no. Jugaremos, y verás que yo ganaré"- al momento de terminar la oración se arrepintió al instante, no debió haber hablado, cayó en la trampa de su carcelero.

-"Está bien, tenemos de tiempo límite un mes completo, comenzando desde ahora"- miró hacia otro lado y pensó que tenía una perfecta oportunidad para empezar.

-"¿En qué momento sabremos quién es el ganador"-.

-"… Cuando el perdedor… le ruegue al ganador tener sexo"- tenía su pulgar en la boca, como pensando algo.

Vio que Light seguía enfocado con el pastel que le había pedido. Ahora poco le importaba, ganaría. Light seguía con la mezcla, que ya se veía rosa.

Tenía aún las manchas en el cuello, Ryuzaki se acercó lentamente a su cuello y ante de acercarse aún más, susurró con una voz muy ronca:

-"Hueles muy bien Light"- dejó de lado el honorífico y le lamió algo de la mixtura, lentamente de abajo hacia arriba, a lo que le respondieron con unos escalofríos involuntarios. Ryuzaki se acercó a su clavícula, y suspiró en ella, observó que el chico era sumamente sensible en toda la zona del cuello y eso era una enorme ventaja para él.

-"¡¿Qué te sucede Ryuzaki?"- Light había despertado de repente y se alejó bastante, hasta chocar con el horno encendido.

-"Creo que intento ganar"- miró las fresas y tomó una, la comió de un solo bocado y le sonrió de una manera un tanto sugestiva –"Perdona si no especifiqué, pero el juego comienza _ahora_"-.

-"Yo… no estoy listo, dame un momento"- respiraba agitadamente, era la primera vez que alguien se atrevía a invadir así su espacio personal. Y extrañamente no le era desagradable.

-"No"- lo dudó –"Sólo termina mi pastel Light-kun"-.

-"… Sí, claro"- casi no podía hablar.

Pasó un rato, en el que ninguno de los dos pudo decir nada, el pastel estaba en el horno, y le faltaba poco. Light aún no se reponía de aquella lamida que le extrañaba tanto.

_-"No creería que Ryuzaki pudiera hacer algo así, si no fuera porque me lo hizo mí. Qué molestia, acepté este juego a base de engaños, lo peor es que me gustó, quiero decir… no para nada, está bien, sólo un poco, tampoco es para tanto"-_ movió la cabeza horizontalmente, negando sus propios pensamientos. No podía creer que él, pensara repentinamente ese tipo de cosas.

Se escuchó un timbre, tenían un temporizador, y el pastel ya estaba listo. Light se acercó al horno, llevándose a Ryuzaki con él, sacó el pastel con sumo cuidado y empezó a desmoldarlo.

Al terminar fue a la nevera y sacó una crema bastante espesa y de color rosa, la esparció por todo el pan de fresa que ya estaba frío, hasta que quedó completamente cubierto. Lo decoró pacientemente, sin prestarle atención al chico que estaba a su lado.

El pastel estaba listo y Light cortó una rebanada muy gruesa, para servirla a L. Su compañero vio el pastel y de inmediato recuperó un humor más amable que sólo se veía en el día.

-"Excelente. Entonces en este momento comienza nuestro pequeño juego _Light_"- de nuevo sin el honorífico, esa sería la señal para Light, en el momento en que su carcelero comenzara con su juego.

Esa manera tan… _extraña_ de hablar hacía que Yagami se estremeciera. Y no podía hacer nada, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no sabía cómo actuar en esas situaciones.

Nunca había dispuesto del tiempo para usarlo en salir en citas, no tenía experiencia alguna, siempre prefirió ocuparlo para el estudio, aunque constantemente se daba cuenta de que él no le era indiferente a las chicas, y a algunos hombres.

Su única esperanza de ganar tan patético reto era que Ryuzaki no se enterara de este secreto.

L comía su pastel lentamente, disfrutaba el sabor tan marcado a fresas que tenía y no prestaba atención a nada más, también tenía en la cabeza varias ideas que pondría en marcha, para divertirse lo suficiente con su pequeño prisionero. Claro que debería ser algo mejor que simples besos en el cuello para hacer que se rindiera.

-"Ryuzaki, después de que termines tu postre, ¿podríamos ir a dormir?"- lo necesitaba y era la única manera de zafarse de él por lo menos todo un día.

-"Supongo, necesitas descanso Light"-.

-"… Yo… si, vámonos por favor"- volteó rápidamente, desviando la mirada a otro punto de la habitación, intentando concentrarse en algo y no pensar.

Pasó un rato para que Ryuzaki se levantara de la silla donde estaba sentado con la misma posición extraña de siempre, en ese tiempo Light no movió ni un músculo. Los platos estaban en la mesa, en el mismo lugar donde L los había dejado, no estaba acostumbrado a hacer ningún trabajo del hogar, por lo que no tenía intenciones de recogerlos.

-"Ryuzaki, ¿no piensas lavar lo que ensuciaste?"- se le hacía una falta de respeto a Watari, dejar todo sucio, cuando él preparaba todo en ese lugar.

-"Bueno, en todo caso el que ensució todo fuiste tú, tú preparaste el pastel y lo serviste en ese plato. Así que te pido que laves todos los utensilios que usaste"- mala suerte Light, hoy no estás pensando con toda tu capacidad y eso te puede traer molestias.

-"… De acuerdo L"- no tenía intenciones para pelear, y que su carcelero cambiase de idea para dejarlo dormir. Se acercó al fregadero con todos los platos en los brazos, como llevaba una camisa quiso arremangar las mangas, pero sabía que se estropearía, así que se quitó la camisa, quedándose sólo con una camiseta blanca, sin mangas, que enmarcaba su torso tenuemente.

Comenzó a lavar todo velozmente y con agua helada, no quería perder tiempo de su sueño, en ese momento se podía ver en el reloj las cinco de la mañana. Ya no podría dormir ni un par de horas, pues la investigación se reanudaba a las 6:00 a.m. y nunca se cambiaba el horario. Suspiró pesadamente, secó los platos lo mejor que pudo.

-"Ya que terminaste Light, vamos a seguir con la investigación, ya es tiempo"- vio que el chico castaño asentía levemente y bostezaba un poco, tenía una mirada triste y cansada.

Bajaron por el elevador, muy callados, uno por el sueño y el otro porque era su costumbre. Era un silencio incómodo. Por lo menos uno de ellos ya había comido algo para soportar el agotamiento de todo un día de trabajo. Pero Light Yagami se sentía débil, odiaba comer cosas tan dulces, así que optaba por no comer tan bien como debería.

Entraron a la sala donde el resto del equipo debería haber estado, sin embargo, sólo estaba el jefe Soichiro Yagami y Matsuda conversando sobre los distintos tipos de armas que podría utilizar Kira: un arma de fuego, una pandilla, etc.

-"Avanza Light-kun"- dijo halando la cadena que los unía, su compañero se movía pesadamente, diferencia de su habitual paso ágil.

Light asintió y se fue a sentar a su espacio designado, le dolía la cabeza y eso no se iba a ir, sabiendo que se tenía que cuidar de su compañero de cuarto en todo momento y lugar. No se había dado cuenta, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para mantenerse en su silla. Se deslizaba por la izquierda, se desmayó y por el instante no supo más de él.

-"¡Light!"- Soichiro vio como su hijo caía sin que nadie metiera una sola mano por él.

-"Cálmese Yagami-san. Simplemente está cansado. Lo llevaré a nuestra habitación"- tomó al chico con el sueño pesado en sus brazos, llevándolo a su espalda para mantener mayor soporte –"Pueden tomarse el día libre, y no vengan en la noche, creo que Light no estará en condiciones de todos modos. Nos vemos pasado mañana. Gracias por su trabajo"- los despidió sin mirarlos, pues estaba ocupado manteniendo al niño en su espalda.

Respiraba profundamente, hecho que le erizaba la piel a Ryuzaki, que no era un fanático de los que invadían su espacio personal, es decir, el invadir a los demás es aceptable, pero es totalmente diferente cuando era su propio espacio._ ¡Pero se sentía endemoniadamente bien!_

Se fue a paso lento hacia la habitación, se sentía muy cansado, pero él ya estaba acostumbrado a no dormir por días. El chico que estaba en su espalda, en cambio, debía dormir ocho horas diarias, mínimo, para conservar sus energías. Era tan típico de los niños, y este era un niño especialmente inocente, aunque no lo demostrase.

Trató de abrir la puerta de su habitación sin despertar a su amigo, que tenía el sueño ligero, según lo pudo comprobar ya hace varias noches atrás. Abrió la puerta gracias a un movimiento que ni él mismo pudo deducir cómo lo hizo. Pasó silenciosamente hasta la habitación, que tenía una sola cama tamaño matrimonial, ya que la cadena, de cinco metros, no alcanzaba para que cada uno de ellos tuviera la suya propia, de modo que necesitaban un poco de espacio privado, y lo único que se pudo lograr fue introducir esa cama enorme.

Bajó a Light a su puesto en la cama. Este, en cuanto ya no sintió el calor humano, sin despertar, intentó guardar un poco de calor, haciéndose ovillo. Se veía sumamente pequeño haciendo esta posición.

-"Te aseguro, Light, que ganaré"- le susurró en el oído y acto seguido le besó la frente con un sentimiento confuso en su mirada. Lo arropó hasta el cuello y él mismo se metió en la cama para tomar un descanso que, sinceramente, le haría falta en el próximo mes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, hola, hola, gracias por seguir este fic, de verdad, agradezco los reviews y me encantó que les gustara esta historia, gracias por no enojarse por mi mala redacción, pues es de los primeros fics que escribo, estoy nerviosa porque es el primero de corte yaoi (me encanta), sin más por el momento disfruten.**

**Ah, se me olvida, los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen, sólo los ocupo para darle forma a mis ideas, sin fines de lucro, además enseguida se notaría si fueran de mi propiedad (L no hubiera muerto, Light tampoco, y todo sería miel sobre hojuelas).**

**Habitación de L y su prisionero Light Yagami, 10:07 a.m.**

Estaban en pleno invierno, así que no era de extrañarse que aún hubiese cobertores en las camas, ni calentadores en cada habitación; lo que realmente era extraño, era que el Sol seguía saliendo día tras día intentando calentar la superficie terrestre, totalmente inútil, pues Light Yagami era un ser humano friolento, y no soportaba ese clima tan cambiante. Por primera vez en muchos años, desde que entró a la secundaria, despertó porque alguien lo movía quedamente de la cadera; inconscientemente, se giró hacia la persona que lo movía, tallándose los ojos con la mano.

-"Buenos días"- dijo a la nada, había dormido tan bien, que no le importaba que alguien lo hubiese despertado.

-"Muy buenos días Light"- Ryuzaki estaba de pie, junto a él con una expresión indiferente, que le daba escalofríos.

-"Buenos días Ryuzaki"- se levantó de la cama, con su compañero justo detrás de él, iba en dirección de un espejo que colgaba en la pared de la izquierda de la habitación, se miró por unos instantes –"Ryuzaki, ¿cuánto dormí?"- tenía el cabello totalmente despeinado y notaba sus brazos y piernas agarrotados.

-"Alrededor de veintiocho horas seguidas"- lo miraba con un dedo en su boca, señal de su curiosidad por su siguiente movimiento.

-"Ya veo"-.

-"Te caíste de tu silla ayer, debido al cansancio, así que le di al equipo dos días libres, para que descansaras Light y te traje aquí"- contestó a la pregunta no formulada por el chico.

-"Gracias. ¿Me podrías quitar esto? Necesito una ducha"- señaló la cadena que tenían ambos.

-"Pero… ¿deseas que te ayude?"- no iba a desperdiciar esos momentos.

Light no entendió en un principio el comentario, aún le costaba trabajo pensar con claridad, hasta que recordó un pequeño juego que tenían pendiente. Tragó saliva con fuerza esperando así recuperar la compostura, pero se notaba además un sonrojo en toda la cara.

-"… Eh"- carraspeó –"No, muchas gracias Ryuzaki"- ¿en qué momento se había convertido en el acosado en vez de ser el acosador?

-"De acuerdo"- sacó una llave extraña de su bolsillo y abrió las esposas de ambos lados.

Light se alejó cuanto pudo hacia el armario, tomó una camisa oscura y un pantalón igual, además de su ropa interior. Se dirigió sin ver a su carcelero a la ducha, y cuando entró, cerró con seguro la puerta, deseaba más que nada estar tranquilo en ese momento. Se quitó la ropa que traía el día anterior, o eso creía él; tenía puesta su pijama blanca.

_-"¿Fue ese idiota?"-_ sabía que las intenciones, anteriormente por lo menos, de Ryuzaki podían ser buenas, pero eso justificaba esa invasión a su persona. Suspiró _-"En fin, ya tendré tiempo para mi venganza"-._

Estaba pensando imposibles. No sabía nada de la seducción, nunca tuvo necesidad de decir o hacer nada con nadie.

Después de la ducha Light salió del cuarto de baño para vestirse lo más rápido posible, y al terminar salió del baño buscando un cepillo.

-"Ryuzaki, ¿no has visto…?"-.

-"¿Esto?"- alzó el cepillo que usaba para intentar peinar ese cabello que le había crecido demasiado –"Ven"- dicho esto él mismo se acercó y le puso de nuevo la esposa.

Lo tomó de los hombros, sin que el menor pudiese evitarlo, y lo sentó en el borde de la cama. Empezó a cepillar suavemente los cabellos rebeldes, haciendo un esfuerzo con una mano para que no escapara.

-"Light, dormiste demasiado, espero que no hayas olvidado nuestro juego"- no cambió ninguno de sus movimientos, pero el joven se estremeció entre sus manos, resultaba cómico ver a un chico tan serio y culpado por ser Kira, tener un miedo típico de una virgen.

-"… Claro que no"- dejó de intentar escaparse, no podía con la fuerza bruta de L. Aunque sabía usar un cepillo, y eso le sorprendía.

-"Me parece perfecto, entonces puedo continuar donde me quedé ayer"- dejó el cepillo a un lado de él. Light se tensó al instante –"Antes de que reanude el juego Light, ¿puedo preguntarte algunas cosas?"-.

_-"Me pide permiso para hacerme una pregunta, pero ni siquiera le remuerde la conciencia el intentar seducirme. Fenómeno"-_ asintió con la cabeza, sin poder evitar un bufido leve, a causa de la ironía de su pensamiento.

-"¿Has tenido alguna vez una novia?"-.

Light tragó en seco, odiaba a ese sujeto –"Eh… yo…"-.

-"Ya veo. Siguiente pregunta: ¿eres virgen?"- sabía la respuesta antes de que el chico le contestara, y saber eso lo hizo sonreír.

-"¿Para qué quieres saber?"- se iba por la tangente.

-"Limítate a responder por favor"- lo quería escuchar de sus labios.

-"… No"- se levantó de la cama sin girar la cabeza para verlo.

-"Eres un mentiroso Light Yagami"- sonrió aún más –"Y tú no quieres que te castigue"-.

-"No te me acerques Ryuzaki"- se había levantado y se acercaba con un paso muy impropio en él, estilo gatuno.

-"Entonces no digas mentiras Light"-.

-"Yo no dije ninguna mentira"-.

-"¿En serio?"- se acercó hasta quedar de frente con Light –"De tal manera que si te beso, ¿tú sabrás responder el beso?"-.

-"… Yo… si"-.

-"Eres un mentiroso Light Yagami"-.

-"Espera… antes, de seguir con tu juego…"- quería ganar tiempo.

-"Nuestro juego Light"-.

-"¿Cuál será el premio del ganador?"-.

Ryuzaki se llevó su dedo pulgar a la boca, en señal de que estaba pensando.

-"Cualquier cosa, pero debemos poner un límite"- lo miró –"No me puedes pedir que te quite las esposas, ni que ya no seas sospechoso de ser Kira. Fuera de eso podrías pedir cualquier cosa"-.

-"Bien, tú no podrás señalarme como Kira si llegases a ganar, además de que no me puedes pedir tampoco que confiese. Fuera de eso, lo que quieras"-.

-"También falta poner algunas reglas"- no quería que Watari se enterara de eso –"No le puedes informar a nadie, de ninguna manera, de nuestro trato, si de casualidad se enteran, no puedes negar ni afirmar lo que piensen o digan"-.

Light quería alegar, pues quería poner al tanto a su padre y familia de todo. No quería que pensaran mal de él, aunque viéndolo por otro lado, si Misa se enterara le quitaría un gran peso de encima.

-"Debes saber que el juego no para en ningún momento, podemos hacer cualquier movimiento frente a todos, o completamente solos"- esta regla era un arma de dos filos.

Light asintió, y se separó de él rápidamente, pero como llevaban las esposas no podía hacer mucho. Afortunada o desafortunadamente tocaron a la puerta y una voz chillona sonaba detrás de ella.

-"¡Light! Tengamos una cita"-.

Ambos jóvenes gimieron de molestia al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Light riera a pesar de las circunstancias en las que se encontraba. Por un lado debía lidiar con una chica de un IQ prácticamente nulo, que estaba locamente obsesionada con él; y por el otro, con un detective fenómeno que lo tenía atrapado en un reto horrible donde podía perder cualquier cosa.

_-"Ah, mi vida es el paraíso encarnado"-_ por favor nótese el sarcasmo.

Al mismo tiempo que Light reía, Ryuzaki lo miraba con curiosidad, eso era porque cada vez que creía saber cualquier reacción del castaño, sucedía algo que definitivamente no podía predecir.

-"Vamos Light, no dejes a tu novia esperando"-.

-"Sabes muy bien que ella no es mi novia Ryuzaki, se lo he hecho saber, pero no entiende"- caminaban hacia la puerta del cuarto lado a lado, como si nada de lo que había dicho y hecho L hubiera sucedido.

-"Si. Eso es perfecto para mi, así no tendré ningún tipo de remordimiento"- tomó al castaño por la cintura y le besó suavemente.

Fue sólo un roce pequeño, sin ningún contacto más que los labios, hasta que Ryuzaki comenzó a besarlo con impaciencia, intentando tener un acceso mayor a la cavidad.

Light no se lo esperaba, y no sabía cómo reaccionar, lo había tomado en el momento que necesitaba aire, pero no quiso abrir la boca, no le iba a dar gusto, aunque no podría resistir por mucho más, se sentía realmente bien. Era su primer beso en forma, el único que había dado fue uno que le dio a Misa, para que se callara, ni siquiera recordaba la discusión; y fue un roce más leve que el toque de los dedos. No un contacto más íntimo como el de aquel momento.

L se estaba impacientando más aún, así que tomó medidas drásticas: movió un poco más los labios, siguiendo un movimiento constante, hasta que le mordió gentilmente el labio inferior, haciendo que Light suspirara, abriendo la boca; momento en que Ryuzaki aprovechó para profundizar el beso. Podría probar la mentira de su castaño.

Empezó moviendo y jugando con la lengua, a un ritmo bastante más rápido, pero Light no podía seguir nada, estaba paralizado, sintió la presión que ejercía Ryuzaki en su boca, incitándolo para que él mismo continuara el beso. Lo más extraño que le podía pasar era que sin proponérselo, empezó a hacer esfuerzos; completamente inútiles, para llevar el ritmo de su carcelero. Intentaba tener el control de aquel beso, pero realmente no podía.

Por otro lado, L se divertía de lo lindo, subía y bajaba la intensidad, y de su amigo sólo escuchaba jadeos a falta de oxígeno, se empezaba a sentir más temperatura, así que para terminar por el momento le succionó el labio inferior para dejarle una marca y que el joven Light soltase un gemido poco audible.

-"Sabía que eres un mentiroso Light"- susurró contra el oído del chico. Aún lo tenía por la cintura.

Light se había recargado en la pared, completamente sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido, no podía soltarse del agarre, aunque lo intentara, así que optó por pedírselo fríamente, sin embargo todavía no recuperaba el aliento.

-"¿Este fue tu primer beso de verdad?"- Ryuzaki lo soltó para que se recuperase.

-"…"- no debía contestar.

-"Si no contestas Kira, lo haré de nuevo"-.

-"No… soy… Kira…"- le molestaba que después de _eso_ siguiera con sus sospechas.

-"Contesta entonces Light"-.

-"… Si"- desvió la mirada hacia la nada, preguntándose si Misa abría escuchado sus jadeos y suspiros _–"No tendré tanta suerte"-._

-"Si… ¿si qué?"- dijo haciéndose el inocente, llevándose el pulgar a la boca.

-"Fue… mi primer beso"-.

-"Bien, vamos con Misa-san"- jalando a su prisionero avergonzado de la cadena.

Al salir de la habitación vieron a la chica modelo del IQ casi nulo sentada en el sofá en una posición algo precaria, estaba usando una falda tan corta que dejaba poco a la imaginación, con unas medias y unos zapatos de militar. Además de una blusa muy ajustada al cuerpo, bastante más chica que su talla normal.

Al parecer no había escuchado absolutamente nada de lo que hicieron ambos chicos, estaba viendo una revista de moda muy interesada; Light y Ryuzaki se acercaron y se sentaron en el sofá justo enfrente de ella.

-"¡Light! ¿Por qué tardaron tanto en salir? Misa quiere tener una cita hoy, escuché que tienen el día libre"- corrió hasta los chicos y se tiró en el regazo de su novio, notándolo tenso de pies a cabeza.

-"Light y yo sólo estábamos vistiéndonos Misa"- verdad a medias.

-"Menos mal"- se giró hacia el chico hastiado que mantenía con esfuerzos una expresión amable y cansada –"Amor, avísame si este pervertido te hace algo, yo te protegeré con gusto, no dejaré que se te acerque"- le sacó la lengua a Ryuzaki.

_-"¿En qué momento necesito que me defienda Misa? He caído muy bajo"-_ negó levemente con la cabeza para sí mismo, haciendo que ese gesto pareciera de condescendencia hacia Misa, pero L sabía que era porque se regañaba interiormente.

_-"No tienes idea de en lo cierto que estas niña"-_ se movió ligeramente en su asiento –"¿Aún crees que soy un pervertido?"-.

Light soltó un bufido.

-"Claro Ryuzaki, sino, ¿de qué otro modo tienes a mi Light encadenado a ti?"- le sonrió con suficiencia

-"Para probar que él es Kira y tú eres el Segundo Kira"-.

-"No me importa, si le haces algo a mi novio, te las verás conmigo, porque él tiene quien lo defienda"- se recargó en el pecho del chico –"¿Verdad?"-.

-"Claro, claro. Misa Amane, ¿sabías que Light habla en sueños?"- no dejó que el joven estudiante contestara a una afirmación tan obvia.

-"Ja, ja… ¿Qué tonterías dices Ryuzaki? Yo no hablo en sueños"- cambiar el tema así de rápido fue algo interesante.

-"Por supuesto, balbuceas como si fueras un niño pequeño"- lo había escuchado en la noche, cuando lo había dejado por ir a comer algún postre.

_Flash back…_

Ryuzaki se encontraba sentado al borde de la cama, pensando muy seriamente en su próximo movimiento.

_-"¿Debería comer una tartaleta, un pastel o me conformaré con un té?"-._

Se levantó de la cama, no sin antes ver a su cautivo, que estaba con la cabeza ladeada sobre la almohada, y mantenía un rostro verdaderamente tranquilo, como si no cargara culpas de nada. Sus respiraciones eran pausadas y regulares, pero debajo de los párpados se podía ver el movimiento de los ojos castaños. Estaba soñando algo.

_-"Supongo que será algo bueno"-_ miró como el chico se revolvía un poco en su lugar, causando que la cadena que ambos mantenían en las muñecas se tensara aún más a causa de la distancia entre los dos, toda la fuerza concentrada jaló a Ryuzaki, quien antes de que se callera y despertase a su sospechoso, se puso en cuartos sobre él.

Se quitó la esposa de su muñeca y la puso en el barrote de la cabecera de la cama, para que Light no sintiese ninguna molestia para dormir.

-"Enseguida regreso"- se despidió como si alguien le pusiera atención.

Bajó muy rápido a la nevera y tomó un poco de té helado antes de regresar con su amigo, no quería dejarlo solo, era una sensación extraña a la que todavía no le encontraba un nombre, así que por el momento le llamaba preocupación.

Ahora Light estaba algo inquieto, se movía ligeramente y mantenía un puño apretado contra la manta que lo cubría, L se acercó sin pensarlo siquiera, le pasó una mano por el cabello precariamente largo.

-"Tranquilo, ya estoy aquí"- le susurró al oído al tiempo que se ponía de nuevo la esposa. Light pareció algo más tranquilo, pero se mantuvo con el puño cerrado.

-"… N-No…"-.

-"¿Perdón?"- pensó que el chico ya había despertado.

-"… no, no te…. V-vayas"- seguía soñando, tal vez con su familia.

-"… Ryu-Ryuzaki…"- se acomodó en un ovillo y se tranquilizó al instante con el toque constante de la mano de L en su cabeza.

Mientras L se quedó sorprendido y algo conmovido, dormiría con él con mucho gusto.

_Fin del flash back…_

-"¡Qué tierno! Light habla en sueños, y ¿qué dice Ryuzaki? Seguramente habla de Misa Misa y su eterno amor"-.

-"No habla de Misa, pero si habla de…"- Light había detenido la explicación, arrastraba a Misa Amane fuera de su cuarto, hablándole amablemente mientras lo hacía. Y con ellos iba un L indiferente por lo que presenciara.

-"Escucha Misa, lamento no poder tener una cita contigo hoy, pero necesito ponerme al corriente con todo el trabajo de la investigación, así que si me disculpas"- le sonreía forzadamente, eso era porque sabía muy bien que había soñado en todo ese tiempo, y nunca dejaría que nadie, y menos Ryuzaki se enterara.

-"Pero Light, me habían dicho que hoy era su día…"- Light se había cansado y le cerró la puerta en la cara, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

El chico regresó a su asiento frotándose las sienes con una mano, intentando tranquilizarse un poco, y Ryuzaki lo seguía sin decir nada. Ambos se sentaron y miraron al frente con ninguna idea en la cabeza.

-"Light, ¿no quieres saber que dijiste entre sueños?"- claro que no, porque sería como aceptar una derrota y como Kira no haría eso.

Light negó con la cabeza.

-"Te ves desanimado"- se le acercó lo suficiente para ver su perfil, de nariz recta al estilo romano, con la boca cerrada en una línea perfecta, que resaltaba la tensión en el rostro que rara vez se veía alterado –"Yo te puedo animar"-.

Light despertó de su ensoñación, volteando a ver a su compañero de cuarto, los ojos de él, normalmente inexpresivos, pero con una claridad de los buenos pensamientos, ahora ya estaban algo más oscuros, si se podría decir, a causa de los pensamientos y el doble sentido que se aplicaba a su último comentario. Light podía en ese momento pensar un poco mejor que cuando habían iniciado todo el juego, con lo que sedo cuenta del doble sentido que se manejaba, aunque sin saber a ciencia cierta a qué se refería específicamente.

Siempre había pensado que hablar en un sentido distinto al que la misma oración impone, haciendo que se tradujera en alguna vulgaridad, era de una persona poco ética, algo enferma y por demás abusiva. Además de que no entendía ni la mitad cuando hablaban así, y eso le molestaba, se sentía vulnerable, pues no sabía que responder.

-"No, muchas gracias. Estaba pensando en usar mi tiempo libre en cortarme el cabello, ya me hace falta"- dijo sin alterarse, cosa que alteró a su carcelero, agarrándose un mechón del flequillo.

-"Vamos entonces"- dijo resignado, ahora que el chico ya estaba en sus cinco sentidos, causarle algún sobresalto sería un poco más difícil _–"Pero no tanto, el es virgen y eso me beneficia"-_ pensó y sonrió para sus adentros.

Light apoyó su compañía, pues no podía hacer más, y ahora que lo pensaba se sentía en armonía cuando Ryuzaki estaba con él, y cuando sólo hablaban sin ningún otro sentido que el requerido, hablar con él cuando el otro parecía olvidar que era un sospechoso para ser Kira (el único en verdad), era agradable y parecían en verdad amigos desde la infancia.

**Listo! Ahora debería decirles que deseaba introducir a Mello, Near, Matt a la historia, pero una amiga me dijo que no era buena idea, así que me quedé con la duda, por favor si desean que entren en esto diganmelo, espereraba poder meterlos por los capítulos ocho o nueve, así que si llego a estos y aún no aparecen, quiere decir que mis querido lectores no deseaban su precencia.**

**Reviews por favor, se aceptan de todo tipo, críticas constructivas, sugerencias, apoyo moral, gritos, regaños, amenazas, etc. Bye, bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, espero que les guste, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios tan honestos, los aprecio mucho. **

**Fuera de la habitación de Misa Amane, 10:54 a.m.**

-"No creo que sea necesario pedirle a ella que consiga alguien que me corte el cabello, yo tengo un peluquero, no habrá ningún problema con él"- lo llevaron arrastrando, hasta ese piso, sin siquiera desayunar. Pero aún así mantenía una cara apacible y relajada.

-"Te repito Light, que por ningún motivo quitaré las esposas, y no creo que te guste la impresión que le darás a tu peluquero, sólo intento ayudarte"- Light endureció la expresión –"Así que estoy seguro que esta niña conocerá a alguien"-.

Tocaron la puerta varias veces, y la voz de Misa se escuchó desde afuera, a pesar de que las puertas eran insonorizadas.

-"Misa Misa no está"-.

Light y L se miraron con exasperación, aceptaban esos caprichos de niños pequeños, pero no de una jovencita inmadura de más de veinte años.

-"Misa abre por favor"- Light intentó llamarla para que recapacitara de su actitud.

Se escucharon unos pasos muy pesados, y enseguida la puerta se abrió. Ahí estaba ella en una ropa algo sugestiva, y con una revista en mano.

-"Amane, necesitamos que nos lleves a alguna estética para que le corten el cabello a Light"- no se quedaría lo suficiente para perder la paciencia desde el principio.

-"No, Light fue muy grosero con Misa, y no quiero ir"- hizo un puchero que a L le pareció sin gracia.

-"Le ordenaré a Light que tenga una cita después de que le corten el cabello"- sin esforzarse más ella les dijo que estaría lista en cinco minutos, que la esperaran en la salida.

Ambos asintieron enseguida y se retiraron. Ryuzaki sacó su celular y le marcó a Watari.

-"Por favor ven por nosotros en quince minutos, con el auto preparado Watari"- se escuchó un murmullo como respuesta y el detective colgó.

Todo el pasillo estaba en silencio, y sabían que una vez que llegaran a la sala de los ordenadores no habría nadie ahí. Caminaron hasta el ascensor, para detenerse y esperarlo.

-"Sabes Light, espero que Misa no se dé cuenta de la marca en tu labio"- lo dijo como si no quisiera señalarlo realmente, pero si se ponía nervioso podía aprovecharlo.

-"¿Cuál?… ¿Cuál marca?"- le punzaba un poco su labio inferior, pero lo atribuyó al beso.

-"Me sorprende francamente, que esa no se haya dado cuenta de algo tan obvio, siendo que a ella seguramente se lo han hecho"-.

-"¡Me marcaste!"- había llegado el ascensor, y el fondo del mismo era un espejo, en la boca del chico se notaba una marca rojiza que, quien no la notara, era que de verdad no tenía ojos ni cerebro. Generalmente no le importaba tanto su apariencia en el centro de investigaciones, pero si se trataba de algo así, seguramente su padre y los demás miembros estarían buscando la razón para su marca, y ésta no se iría por lo menos en unos cuantos días más.

-"Claro, porque este mes eres mío, no sería justo que no se dieran cuenta"- haló la cadena, y Light no tuvo opción más que acercarse, para no lastimarse –"Pero tal vez tienes razón, estuvo mal de mi parte marcarte en el labio, lo lamento no debí"-.

Light suspiró, sintiendo alivio por escuchar disculpas tan poco sinceras, sin embargo, disculpas al fin y al cabo.

Hasta que Ryuzaki lo acercó más a su propio cuerpo, el detective mantenía la cara en el cuello del joven, hablando para que el aliento chocara en esa parte, que había visto era tan sensible.

-"Estuvo mal de mi parte marcarte en el labio, pero si lo hago en el cuello…"-lo lamió.

Light hizo esfuerzos descomunales por intentar apartarlo, y al mismo tiempo no emitir ningún sonido, no se podía mover.

-"A-Apártate Ryuzaki"- quería alejar la cabeza de su cuello _–"Aléjate, no quiero que sigas"-_ pensaba.

-"¿Por qué?"- seguía besando y lamiendo de vez en cuando, como lo haría con un buen postre, quería encontrar el punto exacto en donde escuchar algún suspiro o gemido, pues hasta el momento se oían quejas. Bajó levemente por el cuello, casi al nacimiento de la clavícula, y entonces escuchó:

-"Ryuzaki por favor… Ah…"- Light se mordió el labio, poniéndolo más rojo que antes, intentando callarse.

-"Ah… Mmm…"-.

Entonces L dejó de lamer y besar y empezó a marcarlo lentamente, para que el prisionero olvidara cual era su verdadera intención, se seguían escuchando suspiros. Realmente deseaba una marca notoria, y lo consiguió. Se separó del chico que no le quería dar la cara y se mantuvo impasible por un buen rato.

Light se mantenía recargado en el fondo del ascensor, le molestaba terriblemente pensar que no había podido detener al otro de ninguna manera, y hasta cierto punto no lo hubiera querido detener. Volteó a ver su propia imagen en el reflejo del fondo, el chico reflejado era uno con la ropa hecha jirones, a causa de los tirones que hacía Light, tenía toda la cara sonrojada, y en el labio inferior se notaba algo hinchado y rojo.

Bajó la mirada al cuello de la camisa, no tenía los primeros dos botones, por ser una camisa casual, así que se encontraba abierta viéndose una nueva marca en su antes inmaculada piel. Demasiado roja como para ocultarla diciendo que era una sombra, así que se notaría al instante.

-"¿Qué sucede?"- L miraba la furia de su amigo y eso era verdaderamente aterrador.

-"¡¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme esto? ¡¿Quién te dio derecho?"- realmente se sentía impotente, de cualquier modo jamás se le hubiera ocurrido hacer pasar a nadie por eso.

-"Se me ocurrió porque tú eres mío por todo este mes, tú me diste el derecho cuando aceptaste jugar conmigo"- esperó un momento, no sabía cómo decirlo –"Y estaba, no lo sé, tal vez es como lo llaman. Yo solamente estaba algo, pero sólo un poco celo…"-.

-"No me interesa, lo siento, perdí la paciencia. Lamento mucho todo"- aún se miraba en el espejo con una mueca extraña –"Pero ahora, ¿de qué manera ocultaré esto?"- se tocó levemente la marca y se encogió por un dolor punzante.

-"…"- se mordió el pulgar –"No lo hagas, iremos a un lugar donde eso es normal"-.

-"¿En dónde ver la marca de un b-beso es normal? Vamos, vamos a alguna peluquería y si ella ve esto le podría contar a mi padre"-.

-"Si conozco el poco raciocinio de Amane, nos llevará a una estética"- se giró al tiempo que la puerta del elevador se abría –"Vamos, Watari nos está esperando"- lo jaló bruscamente de la cadena y se lo llevó prácticamente a rastras con él.

Después de un rato caminando hacia la salida, en el que Light intentaba frotarse la marca para borrarla y L simplemente lo observaba con burla en los ojos, Ryuzaki se decidió a seguir una conversación.

-"Si sigues así sólo harás que la marca se vuelva más evidente, digo, no es que me moleste, pero creo que a ti si"-.

-"¿Si? No puedo evitarlo, me duele"- dejó de tocar su cuello, y levantó el de su camisa, para hacer que se notara menos su cuello rojo.

Light buscaba la manera de ocultarlo, pues no veía otra opción, tal vez tomaría su abrigo blanco, después de todo tenía frío. Bajó finalmente el cuello de su camisa y se acomodó como pudo la ropa, para que se viera lo más normal posible. Ryuzaki lo miraba curiosamente.

Entraron al vestíbulo, donde increíblemente se encontraba Misa Amane con un atuendo más acorde a la época, sin ningún escote pronunciado o algo más. Era la tercera vez que se cambiaba de ropa en el día.

-"Supongo que no se quitarán la cadena"- ambos chicos negaron, uno con resignación y otro con indiferencia –"Entonces los llevaré a uno de mis lugares favoritos, se divertirán enormemente"- sonrió con una mueca algo extraña.

-"Eh, no quiero molestarlos, seguramente ustedes ya han desayunado, pero yo no así que podríamos…"- L lo interrumpió con un ademán.

-"Después Light"-.

-"¿Desde cuándo llamas a mi Light sólo por su nombre Ryuzaki?"-.

Los chicos la miraban fríamente y sin humor.

-"Siempre me ha llamado así Misa"- le sonrió amablemente para que se olvidara de ese tema.

-"¿En serio? No lo había notado"- se aventó hacia él, antes de que Light o Ryuzaki pudieran hacer algo. Misa abrazó a Light por el cuello, haciendo que él soltara involuntariamente un gemido de dolor que sólo notó L –"¡Ah! Light te amo, te amo, te amo. Light le sonrió a Misa"-.

Lo soltó tan bruscamente como había llegado. Se alejó para subirse al auto que Watari estaba conduciendo hacia la entrada. Ambos chicos se miraron, mientras que intentaban controlar alguna maldición para la muchacha que los esperaba, y al unísono, sin planearlo, ni calcularlo, los dos soltaron un suspiro.

-"Idiota"-.

-"Idiota"- los dos se giraron nuevamente para verse y sonrieron levemente, después de todo si podían concordar en alguna idea de vez en cuando.

Al llegar al auto, Watari preguntó la dirección, al tiempo que notaba cierta tensión por parte de su discípulo y el joven prisionero, sonrió para sus adentros al ver que al fin se daban cuenta de que ambos sentían algo por el otro.

-"Buenos días Watari, ahora es Misa la que dice la dirección y quiero que nos lleves aquí por favor"- le señaló un papelito escrito con una letra deplorable –"Esta un poco lejos"-.

-"No hay problema señorita"- así, sin más, empezó el trayecto hacia la estética de mayor renombre en esa zona de Kanto, la llamada _Yugen_.

Todos estaban en su propio mundo, Misa tras haber insistido inútilmente sobre su lugar en el auto, tuvo que viajar como el copiloto, pues la cadena de los chicos dificultaba otro lugar. Mientras tanto L se comportaba como si la idea del juego se hubiera olvidado, y Light creía saber la razón: L temía de lo que pensara Watari, casi su padre, si lo viera jugando tan perversamente con su prisionero. Cosa que Light debía aprovechar, y vengarse de lo que le había hecho pasar.

-"¿Ryuzaki?"- esperó a que el otro volteara.

-"¿Qué sucede Light?"- no entendía el sentido de la llamada y mucho menos le importaba, estaba ocupado pensando en la manea de hacer que Watari dejase de verlo con sospechas en la cara.

-"No me gusta que no me pongas atención"- sonrió un poco, debido al susurro de su voz, que hacía que se volviera algo más aguda que lo acostumbrado, se escuchaba sumisa, y eso le desagradó mucho a Light.

Decidió por poner una mano en la pierna de Ryuzaki, muy suavemente, hecho que sorprendió a L.

-"¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás loco?"- su voz también era un susurro, pero el suyo era grave, y por la sorpresa no podía mantener un tono indiferente.

-"No, pero no es justo que tu digas que yo soy tuyo por un mes, y tú simplemente no seas mío"- subió un poco la mano por la pierna, que ahora estaba en una posición normal al sentarse –"Y creo que estoy siguiendo las reglas, ¿no es así Ryuzaki?"-.

-"Vamos Light, estás jugando con fuego"- no podía hacer nada, por tener que guardar las apariencias y porque de verdad estaba disfrutando el contacto con Light Yagami.

-"Si, supongo que tienes razón, pero…"- pasó levemente la mano por toda la pierna, hasta llegar a la entrepierna, y al momento de pasar más allá él mismo se arrepintió y regresó su mano, haciendo que el gesto pareciera a ojos de L una tortura, un castigo por dejarlo marcado –"… sabes, creo que me arriesgaré"- y le soltó una sonrisa divertida, porque la cara del detective era todo un poema.

-"Te lo advertí"-.

-"¡Llegamos!"- saltó del auto aún en movimiento y señaló con un gesto teatral un gran edificio minimalista.

-"Bien, Watari ven a buscarnos en un par de horas"- hacía cálculos mentales sobre la duración aproximada de un corte de cabello.

-"¡No! De eso nada, estoy segura que después iremos a visitar el centro comercial de la zona, y antes del corte desayunará mi Light. Watari…"- la rubia hizo un puchero y el anciano sólo le sonrió –"¿Nos podrías recoger a eso de las siete?"-.

-"Amane, en primer lugar, ordena cronológicamente tus ideas, y en segundo lugar creo que estás tomando esta pequeña salida como una excursión"-.

-"Por favor"- lo tomó del brazo y lo zarandeó varias veces.

-"No"-.

-"Anda Ryuzaki, ¿hace cuánto que no sales y te diviertes? Hasta a ti te vendrá muy bien"- aunque Light aún no olvidaba su reto pendiente, en verdad creía que su amigo necesitaba un descanso.

-"… De acuerdo, entonces Watari, nos vemos aquí a las siete en punto"- era la primera vez que complacía a alguien cambiando de opinión, pero realmente no estaba de humor para pensar en algo.

El hombre mayor asintió y se alejó, sonriente, pues a pesar de los años que llevaban juntos, fue la primera vez que vio a su protegido alegre.

-"Bien chicos, hice la reservación a las 12:30, eso nos da tiempo para comer"- agarró a Light del brazo, lo que ocasionó que ambos chicos se fueran caminando arrastrados por la fuerza de Misa Amane.

Light pensaba cuál sería su siguiente movimiento, pero si se ponía del lado lógico no encontraba ninguna manera de encontrar otra oportunidad para seguir el juego en frente de Watari, y solamente en frente de él.

Misa, por otro lado, estaba pensando en llevarlos a una cafetería muy especial, donde estaría a solas con su novio.

_-"Misa es muy inteligente, incluso sobrepasó la inteligencia de L, lo único que tengo que hacer es llevarme un momento a mi Light para que me haga suya, y eso no serpa muy difícil, yo sé que le gusto. Aunque también soy la única chica con la que ha tenido contacto, así que no tiene muchas opciones… a menos que le guste Ryuzaki"-_ Se rió fuertemente por su pensamiento tan alejado de la realidad, aunque si lo viera mejor, esta era la primera vez que pensaba correctamente de Light.

_-"L, ya verás yo ganaré cueste lo que cueste, ese fenómeno cree que a mí me gustó todo lo que hizo… ¡no, para nada, n-nunca!"- _su humor empeoraba, y aún más por que hasta en su propio pensamiento estaba dudando de Ryuzaki.

_-"Siento que este par está pensando demasiado en todo. Existe un 78% de probabilidad de que yo gane, y la estrategia que usó Light hace unos momentos me lo confirmó: este tipo es un blanco fácil, y definitivamente yo ganaré, sólo espera Kira"- _caminó con una mano en el bolsillo, y la otra totalmente extendida, a causa de la cadena.

**Por favor sigan enviando Reviews no se contengan digan lo que quieran, recuerden que son mi pan de cada día, y si no lo hacen... (saco una pluma de tinta negra y un cuaderno muy bonito con un título así "Death Note") bueno, no les pasará nada. Jeje, cuídense mucho los espero en mi siguiente capítulo. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, creo que me tardé más de lo acostumbrado, pido disculpas, jeje. Ahora quiero dar las gracias a los lectores que aunque sea visitaron este fic, me encanta que estén interesados en esta historia.**

**También espero que si tienen algún comentario me lo hagan saber, para mejorar en cuanto a lo que se refiera, por favor se los pido, me gustaría saber sus opiniones e intereses.**

**Ahora sin más, empieza el cuarto capítulo.**

**Estética Yugen, 11:32 a.m.**

-"Estamos parados aquí hace diez minutos, ¿no piensas moverte Misa?"- a pesar de todo, ¿cómo era posible que una persona se quedara sin pensar durante tanto tiempo?

-"Light tiene razón, ¿nos vamos?"- era demasiado esperar mucho de esta muchacha, que por su cara, seguramente se estaba imaginando cualquier tontería morbosa.

-"… Claro, a desayunar, vamos Light"- agarró a Light de un brazo, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se pegase a su brazo y mano. Light estaba más que incómodo, pero por cortesía decidió no decir nada, después de todo eso también podía arruinar su primera salida de su cárcel privada.

Los tres caminaron lentamente hacia ningún lugar en especial, sobre todo porque la que los guiaba era una chica que en ese momento estaba pensando más de lo normal. Seguían en la calle, y varias personas se les quedaban viendo, por la cadena tan larga que unía a ambos chicos, así que no podían avanzar mucho sin escuchar algún comentario de cualquier madre, niño, hombre y chiquilla; que significara alguna insolencia contra ellos.

Light y Ryuzaki mantenían las distancias todo lo que los dejaban las esposas, y Misa aprovechaba esos cinco metros de distancia para tener a Light de cuerpo completo.

-"Misa, suéltame por favor"- no tenía paciencia para soportar más contacto físico, simplemente no estaba acostumbrado.

-"No quiero"-.

-"Suéltame por favor"- no quería insultarla, pero de verdad se lo merecía.

-"No"- le sacó la lengua en un gesto infantil.

-"Suéltame"- la tomó de los hombros y la alejó de él. Fue brusco, sin embargo, la fuerza no afectó en lo más mínimo a Misa, que sólo se movió por el contacto.

-"Me he dado cuenta de que mi Light no es muy fuerte que digamos, así que haré lo que me pides"- se separó dejando al universitario totalmente serio –"Vamos a desayunar en aquel lugar"- señaló un pequeño café muy sobrio, que rezaba en el alfabeto latino: _Butler Coffee: Yes, my princess._

_-"El famoso café de mayordomos, perfecto"-_ Light recordaba una conversación perdida con su hermana, que le contaba sobre un lugar atendido por mayordomos, similar a los cafés de criadas francesas.

-"Vamos, vamos, es la primera vez que entro aquí, debe ser muy elegante"- Misa observaba algo confundida el letrero del nombre del lugar, al parecer no le entendía mucho.

Light se encogió de hombros y empezó a avanzar hacia la entrada. Era un sitio decorado con el estilo puramente europeo, de la época victoriana, desde fuera se notaba que era sólo para chicas, pero a decir verdad nada de eso le importaba a ninguno de los dos muchachos que pensaban ahora en lo que deberían ordenar. Ryuzaki empujó levemente la puerta, para que los menores pudieran pasar sin ningún problema, y al momento en que los tres entraron recibieron una muy cálida recepción.

-"¡Welcome, princesses!"- dijeron varios hombres jóvenes al unísono, pero en cuanto voltearon a sus clientes ninguno se movió, si bien era por la sorpresa de ver entrar a dos chicos tan diferentes, pero que en ese momento portaban la misma cara de indiferencia; o tal vez era por ver entrar a esos dos chicos unidos por unas esposas bastante largas.

-"Lo sentimos mucho, amos y ama"- se adelantó un chico de no más de veinte años, que como los demás, llevaba puesto un esmoquin totalmente negro, con un chaleco gris y unos guantes pulcros, mantenía una postura galante, que notaba una educación profesional –"Por aquí por favor"- avanzó por el camino de mesas un poco, y los demás lo siguieron.

_-"Vaya lugar más extraño"-_ Ryuzaki se veía de mal humor, caminaba con su acostumbrado paso desgarbado, haciendo que varias chicas que estaban ahí lo miraran extrañadas.

-"Misa, ¿qué clase de sitio es este?"- se sentía observado.

-"Por favor permítanme explicarles"- el mayordomo hizo una reverencia y los invitó a sentarse en un sitio un poco alejado de las demás mesas –"Este es un café donde nuestros clientes son nuestros señores. Generalmente atendemos a jóvenes señoritas, así que fue una sorpresa ver entrar aquí a dos hombres. Realmente sentimos el malentendido"- hizo una reverencia de nuevo.

-"¿Podrías traernos la carta…?"- dejó la pregunta abierta para esperar el nombre del chico.

-"… Mi nombre es Alex, yo seré su mayordomo, enseguida les traeré las cartas, esperen un momento por favor amos"-.

El chico regresó al poco rato con tres carpetas con el menú, y se retiró lo suficiente como para no poder escuchar la conversación de los chicos.

-"¿Qué vas a ordenar Ryuzaki?"- Light se sentó al fondo de un gabinete, y Ryuzaki justo a su lado, dejando a la pobre Misa en frente de ellos, disfrutando de una vista panorámica a los chicos y a la pared.

-"No lo sé, supongo que la fuente de pastelillos frutales"- marcó con su dedo el menú, señalaba el platillo más costoso del lugar, que sólo se servía para una mesa de tres o más acompañantes –"¿Y tú Light?"-.

-"Nada de esto es de mi gusto"- todos eran platos dulces –"¿Qué no tienen desayunos normales? Qué molestia"- cerró el menú seriamente.

-"¡Misa-Misa va a pedir la ensalada de frutas!"- era su imaginación o Light y Ryuzaki la ignoraban más que de costumbre.

-"Me alegro Misa"- Light adoptó la misma actitud que tomaba con Ryuzaki cuando estaba cansado.

El chico mayordomo se acercó después, cuando L lo llamó con un ademán de la mano, como si hace mucho tiempo hubiese estado acostumbrado a usarlo, se mantenía serio e indiferente, de tal modo que parecía el tutor de los dos jóvenes.

-"¿Qué desean amos y ama?"- le sonrió un poco más amable a Misa, por ser una mujer realmente hermosa, ninguno de los otros chicos se vio afectado por ese gesto tan poco profesional, simplemente se limitaron a esperar que ella pidiera su desayuno, porque eran caballerosos –ironía-.

-"Misa quiere la ensalada de frutas rojas"- le guiñó el ojo al mesero.

-"Of curse my princess"- le devolvió el gesto.

-"Yo quiero la fuente de pastelillos frutales"- Ryuzaki no tenía el menor interés en ver a una persona si ellos mismos se sentían como la servidumbre, así que dijo su orden hiriente.

-"Ryuzaki no seas grosero, lo siento Alex-san"- no le interesaba nada del menú –"¿No tienen algún tipo de desayuno sin dulce?"-.

-"Eh…"- qué amable –"Si, por supuesto, tenemos el desayuno francés, que incluye tostadas francesas, una crepa salada o dulce y té"-.

-"Qué lugar tan poco profesional y tan tonto, ¿cómo es posible que en el desayuno francés incluyan tostadas francesas? Nadie lo hubiese imaginado, ¿no lo cree Alex-san?"- Ryuzaki se había sentado con la espalda recta y las piernas abajo, de manera que los menores lo miraron extrañados.

-"Ya cállate idiota"- dijo Light lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo el detective lo escuchara –"Alex-san, por favor no le hagas caso, tráeme el desayuno francés"- le sonrió y el mayordomo hizo la reverencia para irse.

-"¿Por qué me callaste Light? Sólo señalaba lo obvio, ¿no crees que es demasiado tonto el menú?"- se estaba molestando y eso le provocó salirse de sus cabales _–"No lo entiendo, es totalmente inútil insultar a ese tipo. ¿Qué más da si atiende demasiado bien a Light? Es decir, no es relevante en mi persona, no me afecta ni me beneficia. Pero aún si lo pongo en esos términos odio que le dirijan la palabra a mi juguete"-._

-"… Por eso debes ver que su trabajo es noble y tienes que respetarlo, ¿entendiste Ryuzaki?"- Light se había explayado en un discurso sobre la dignidad de trabajar, y que ningún trabajo es malo.

-"…"- Ryuzaki pasó su mano libre por su cabeza _–"¿De qué demonios habla? No entiendo a este tipo, da igual, seguro defendió al mesero con un discurso sobre la nobleza de trabajar. Aburrido"-_ hizo una cara de pena y culpa muy creíble para todos, menos para Light –"Tienes razón, entiendo todo muy bien"-.

_-"Sólo me está ignorando"-_ no pensó nada más, ya no quería preocuparse por nada de eso _–"Yo también lo ignoraré. Por Dios, parecemos unos niños caprichosos"-._

-"Ya está nuestra orden chicos, dejen de pelear"-.

El mayordomo traía un pequeño carrito con todos los platillos que habían ordenado, cuidadosamente los acomodó en la mesa y se fue con la única frase de: "Buen provecho".

Comieron con cuidado, no hablaban y no se movían más de lo necesario, la única persona que parecía notar el ambiente tan tenso era Misa Amane, y no intentaba solucionar nada.

_-"Si no se reconcilian esos dos me será más difícil hacer que le quiten las esposas a Light, tengo que hacer algo por ellos"-_ y así Misa se levantó de su lugar precipitadamente, haciendo que ambos detectives giraran la cabeza al mismo tiempo para ver la causa de un movimiento tan brusco –"Misa tiene que ir al baño, enseguida regreso"- dicho esto se retiró a una esquina desde donde los podía ver perfectamente, pero no los podría escuchar.

-"Aún no entiendo cómo te fijaste en ella Light-kun"- tomó un sorbo de su té.

El aludido sólo se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a la chica, siguió comiendo con lentitud una tostada, y un sorbo de té, no estaba de ánimos para seguir las tonterías de su compañero.

-"¿Estás molesto tal vez?"- qué reacción tan tonta por parte del castaño.

-"No te preocupes Ryuzaki"- le sonrió tan falsamente que podría haberse sentido una corriente de aire helado pasar entre ellos.

-"Está bien"-.

Siguieron el desayuno, cada uno con sus pensamientos en silencio, y ambos se decían maldiciones a diestra y siniestra en la mente.

Light se tocó inconscientemente el cuello, del lado que tenía marcado, haciendo una mueca de dolor, había pasado todo ese tiempo tratando de ocultar la marca rojiza, pero se estaba cansando y ya no hacía tanto frío como en la mañana, se quitó la chaqueta blanca, dejando al descubierto su cuello blanco.

-"Ryuzaki"- se giró un poco para verlo mejor –"En verdad lamento haberme comportado así de infantil"- L volteó a verlo incrédulo –"Sé muy bien que no me debo poner a un nivel inferior como el tuyo"- regresó su vista a su desayuno sin ver la reacción del otro.

-"¿Crees que soy infantil?"- pregunta de doble respuesta.

Light asintió desinteresado, mordiendo un pedazo de una crepa salada como si nada hubiera pasado.

-"Es una pena, estoy seguro que los niños no actúan así como lo hago yo contigo"- se acercó en el asiento un poco, provocando que su mano tuviera contacto con la pierna de Light –"Te conviene no hacer ruido, no queremos molestar a los clientes del lugar, ¿o no?"-.

Ryuzaki pasó su mano por la pierna de Light, haciendo una presión sutil en ella, la movió lentamente hacia la entrepierna del menor, y este, por instinto, cruzó las piernas.

-"Si no quieres que se enteren no te conviene cerrar las piernas"- esperó un poco, y al ver que Light no se movía y tenía la mirada fija en su té –"Haz lo que te ordeno"-.

Y así lo hizo, ya no tenía la voluntad de su cuerpo, pues al instante Ryuzaki empezó a mover su mano sobre la entrepierna. Light se mordía el labio para no soltar ningún sonido, tenía ambas manos sobre la mesa, cerradas en puño.

-"¿Te gusta?"-.

_-"Te odio"-_ no contestaría tan sencillamente, simplemente lo pensaba _–"S-se s-siente muy… Ah… bien, maldita sea"-_ Cómo odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable.

-"No pararé hasta que no contestes, y Misa Amane te está viendo"- dejó de mover la mano, y Light aprovechó eso para alejarlo de él, todo lo que el asiento le dejaba.

Efectivamente, Misa lo había estado observando desde lejos con los ojos desorbitados _–"¡Así que era por esto que Light no me hacía caso! ¡Es gay! ¡YAOI! ¡Es el uke! ¡YAOI! Lo sabía, nadie se resiste a mis encantos ni a mi inteligencia. Lo perdonaré por esta ocasión"-_ estaba emocionada, aunque esos dos aún tenían problemas con su relación -"¡Misa Amane Cupido, les ayudará a conservar su relación!"- se empezó a reír fuertemente.

-"Disculpe, princesa, podría bajar la voz, está molestando a las demás princesas"- un mayordomo la veía seriamente.

-"Lo siento señor"- se fue a su asiento con la firme intención de hacer que la pareja estuviera junta y feliz.

Ryuzaki miraba a Light con malicia, esperaba una respuesta, que le darían en breve.

-"Eres un imbécil, ¿cómo se te ocurre hacerme esto?"- lo enfrentaba cara a cara, mostrándole una rabia mezclada con un placer que nunca antes había sentido.

-"Se me ocurrió porque necesitaba vengarme de lo que sucedió en el auto, y quería ver tu cara llena de placer. Y para demostrarte que no soy tan infantil como tú lo crees… ¿O sigo pareciéndote un niño? Porque sabes que te puedo comprobar que ya no lo soy"-.

-"¡No! Me quedó muy claro"- tenía ganas de golpearlo, pero no quería hacer una escena en un lugar tan público –"Ahí viene Misa"-.

-"Ya regresé chicos, pero ya me quiero ir"- mantenía una sonrisa burlona, pues creía que ellos la habían visto cuando ella los estaba viendo.

-"Yo también"- Light se levantó de su lugar con intenciones de irse sin terminar su desayuno, pero L no se movía.

-"Ryuzaki, muévete ya"- no iba a esperar a que el otro reaccionara, así que simplemente lo empujó, haciendo que Ryuzaki recuperara la conciencia y caminara hacia el mayordomo que los había atendido.

Sacó una billetera de su bolsillo trasero y tomó un billete, sin ver la denominación, seguramente rebasaría el precio de los alimentos y la propina juntos.

-"Quédate con el cambio"- y se llevó a los otros del lugar tan molesto.

-"Disculpa Ryuzaki, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?"- si no hubiera visto los labios de Misa Amane moverse, no hubiera creído que le estuviera hablando tan seriamente.

-"Claro Amane"- esperó.

-"En privado por favor"- miró de reojo a Light que se encogía de hombros sin mirarlos.

L accedió por curiosidad más que por otra cosa, se quitó la esposa de su muñeca, y llevó a Light a un callejón escondido, para encadenarlo a cualquier tubo que encontrara –"Tú espera aquí Kira"-.

-"Yo no soy Kira"-.

Ryuzaki que ya se había alejado lo suficiente para que Misa empezara a hablar, en su expresión se notaban señales de preocupación, burla. Cualquiera diría que había descubierto un secreto muy importante y gracioso.

-"¿Qué sucede Amane?"-.

-"¿Tu y Light están saliendo?"- qué directa.

-"¿Qué te hace pensar eso Amane?"-.

-"No soy una tonta"- L interrumpió con un murmullo que se podía interpretar como un leve "lo dudo", pero Misa lo ignoró –"Cuando salieron de su habitación en la mañana Light tenía una marca en el labio, eso quiere decir que o él se pinta los labios o se besaron justo antes de salir. Después, cuando estaban en el auto pude ver la marca de un beso en el cuello de Light, y el único que ha estado con él eres tú"-.

-"Vaya"-.

-"¿Te sorprende mi deducción?"- dijo con suficiencia.

-"No realmente, me asombra que te hayas dado cuenta de esos detalles"- pasó su pulgar por la boca y pensó con un dejo de malicia_ –"Nunca hablé de recibir ayuda de alguien en las reglas. Supongo que puedo usar a Amane"- _suspiró como todo buen actor –"Aún no estamos saliendo, hace poco, lo besé por accidente. Ya no lo resistía, pero él sólo me aleja, yo sé que no le soy indiferente, me duele"-.

-"Oh, Ryuzaki no tenía idea, lo siento mucho, sin proponérmelo fui un obstáculo entre ustedes, pero ahora te ayudaré, podrán estar juntos"- en Misa actuaba un instinto yaoista muy fuerte.

-"¿Lo harías? Yo pensé que tú lo amabas"- sonreía para sus adentros.

-"No es así, cualquiera lo querría, es muy bueno con todos, ¿no lo crees?"-.

-"… Si"- tan sencillo, una apuesta tan fácil.

**Hola de nuevo, esperaba hacer una especie de encuesta con mis lectores, si pudieran contestar esto me alegraría y facilitaría mucho la escritura del lemmon: ¿debería escribirlo en manera de POV?, si es así sería de Light o de L? No les puedo adelantar mucho, ni quién ganaría su apuesta, pero sólo quiero saber de quien puede ser el punto de vista en el lemmon. Por favor si pueden ayúdenme. Se les agradece y se les mencionaría en el lemmon de alguna manera.**

**Se aceptan reviews, se los ruego (en el piso y de rodillas) son mi fuente de alimento.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todas, agradezco de nuevo sus comentarios, y gracias a todos pude escribir un poco del lemmon, pero aún no tengo pensado publicarlo. Les doy la noticia de que... (mira sus pies con un gesto de culpa) aún no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá esta historia, pero les premeto no hacerlo todo tan aburrido. Sin más lean y diviértanse.**

**Callejón cerca de la Estética Yugen, 12:39 p.m.**

-"Yo te ayudaré Ryuzaki, Light será tu uke"- Misa ya estaba haciendo escenas en la cabeza, donde Light estaba totalmente vulnerable a Ryuzaki.

-"¿Será qué? Explícate"-.

-"Disculpen, no deseo interrumpir su conversación, pero ¿nos podríamos ir ya?"- Light estaba harto, se encontraba esposado a un poste en un callejón asqueroso, del que quería salir de una vez por todas _–"Estos imbéciles platicando animadamente y yo aquí esperando la hora en que se les ocurra quitarme esta cosa de la muñeca. ¿En qué momento fui degradado tanto?"-_ ahora se golpeaba levemente la cabeza contra el tubo del agua al que estaba encadenado, fastidiado.

El Sol estaba en su cenit, era un día frío a pesar de todo.

-"Los mayores estamos hablando Light, así que no interrumpas"- Misa mostraba una actitud que nada tenía que ver con la que siempre había tenido con él, a Light le extrañó, pero decidió no decir mucho sobre ese asunto.

-"¿Pueden venir hacía acá? No es que me moleste ir a donde ustedes, sin embargo tengo que resaltar el hecho de que… ¡Estoy encadenado a un tubo!"- frotó su sien derecha, le empezaba a doler la cabeza.

Los otros se acercaron con paso calmado, haciendo que Light se molestara aún más.

_-"Hay algo extraño con estos dos. Ahora resulta que ambos son civilizados y hablan seriamente. Después le sacaré la información a Misa, no será muy difícil"-_ sus pensamientos cada vez se volvían más irritantes.

Ryuzaki quitó la esposa del tubo y se la puso en la muñeca de nuevo, abrazó los hombros de Light para empezar a caminar hacia el centro de la calle, que estaba más transitada. Todos, de nuevo, miraban fijamente la cadena que unía a los chicos, hacían comentarios innecesarios y molestos. Al llegar a la estética, Misa le pidió a Ryuzaki quitarse las esposas, estuvieron discutiendo durante quince minutos para no llegar a ninguna solución, y cada vez que Light intentaba decir algo ambos le gritaban un sencillo "cállate" y seguían discutiendo.

-"Bien Ryuzaki, sino se las quitas, haré que te hagan un tratamiento facial, un manicure, pedicura, corte de cabello"- enumeraba todas esas cosas con los dedos y Ryuzaki tenía un gesto de molestia en la boca.

Light estaba riendo, imaginaba ver a Ryuzaki, L, el gran detective, haciendo todo un tratamiento de belleza. Ryuzaki le dirigió una mirada asesina a su cautivo, que se calló para mantener una cara de respeto por una decisión que no había oído.

-"Que te acerques Light"- el menor lo hizo, y L le quitó la esposa de su muñeca, haciendo lo propio con la suya.

-"Ahora vamos a tu corte Light"- lo empujó Misa por la espalda, hasta llegar a un piso superior con muchas mujeres a cargo, todas ella tenían unas tijeras en mano, y algunas seguían su trabajo sin prestar atención a los recién llegados.

Se acercó una chica de una edad similar a Misa, que sonrió y habló con una calma molesta, con un toque sensual en la voz, pues tenía enfocado al chico que respondía al nombre de Light Yagami.

-"Mucho gusto, me pueden decir Yuki, usted debe ser el chico del que Misa-Misa me habló, pase por aquí"- le mostró un asiento para lavarle el cabello –"Póngase cómodo. ¿Les puedo ofrecer algo?"- Ryuzaki y Misa notaron como sólo se dirigía a Light.

L sintió el doble sentido de las palabras de la chica y se acercó en seguida junto con Amane.

-"Si muchas gracias, unas bebidas tal vez"- la despacharon al instante. La joven se fue visiblemente indignada, mientras otra mujer, algo más grande que la anterior, y algo más profesional tomaba la cabeza de Light para lavarle el cabello.

Misa y Ryuzaki se sentaron cerca del chico en silencio, ya no tenían nada que decirse y sólo esperaban que terminaran pronto el corte por el que habían ido, para irse a descansar. No tenían humor para nada más.

El corte fue rápido, casi como si siempre hubieran ido a aquel lugar, nunca recibieron sus bebidas, pero Light tenía su corte habitual, que sin mucho esfuerzo se mantenía en su lugar. Light esperó a que Misa pagara todo y Ryuzaki le pusiera de nuevo la esposa en su muñeca, estar solo con él, lo ponía muy nervioso.

_-"No lo soporto, lo que me hizo en el restaurante, frente a toda esa gente… se sintió tan bien. ¡NO! Para nada, fue desagradable, y él lo sabe, es un idiota"-_ Light pensaba demasiado para seguir una conversación y pensar al mismo tiempo, un debate con su mente y su cuerpo era demasiado para él, aún siendo el mejor alumno de todo Japón.

Se lo llevaron arrastrando hacia un coche que los esperaba fuera del edificio, Light miró extrañado que ya los estuvieran esperando, pero no dijo nada, subió al asiento de atrás junto con Ryuzaki. Ahora mantenía una estrategia.

_-"Si logro permanecer en compañía de Watari, o de alguien del cuartel Ryuzaki no se atreverá a hacerme nada, en cambio yo podré avanzar con mi venganza, porque de ninguna manera pienso perder esta apuesta. Se volvió algo personal"-_ sonrió para sí mismo y volteó a ver el paisaje que pasaba al lado del auto rápidamente.

La ciudad se veía cada vez más gris, el Sol se ocultaba y se sentía una opresión debido al frío. Los civiles que paseaban y hacían las compras, sin ninguna preocupación por el clima. Llovería muy pronto y seguramente sería una tormenta muy fuerte. Se frenaron casi en una desviación hacia la autopista, por causa del tráfico infernal de la ciudad, no avanzaban y los conductores comenzaban a hacer sonar la bocina del vehículo para moverse. Ryuzaki y Light se taparon al mismo tiempo los oídos.

-"Watari, por favor sube los vidrios insonorizados"- el hombre mayor asintió y se vieron unos cristales aún más oscuros de los polarizados subir por todas las puertas.

-"Muchas gracias Watari, saben, yo odio el ruido"-.

-"… ¿en serio? Creí que ya estabas acostumbrado al bullicio de la ciudad"- Ryuzaki lo miraba con un interés disimulado.

-"No es eso, pero siempre prefiero el silencio cómodo a un ruido ensordecedor de estas máquinas, no me malinterpreten, me gusta la ciudad, es sólo que…"- no terminó la frase.

-"… No me siento cómodo con el bullicio de la gente"- Ryuzaki había completado un comentario que solamente él mismo había hecho ya años atrás.

-"Si, exactamente"- Light le sonrió y se giró de nuevo para ver ahora hacia el frente del carro, sin notar que el otro chico le miraba con una expresión indescifrable.

Continuó el silencio entre ellos, pero esta vez de manera armoniosa y tranquila, pues era la primera vez que ninguno discutía por cualquier cosa. Todo pasó muy rápido, el auto tomó la autopista que se dirigiría al cuartel general de máxima seguridad. Light Yagami, Ryuzaki y Watari -Misa Amane estaba dormitando en su asiento- sintieron un movimiento demasiado fuerte para provenir del vehículo, así que el anciano prefirió desviarse un poco y detenerse cerca de unos edificios muy altos, el movimiento no cesaba. La mente de los genios no paraba de trabajar para encontrar una explicación, y la encontraron al mismo tiempo:

-"¡Terremoto!"- gritaron los dos y enseguida Misa despertó, así todos salieron del coche al instante, casi no podían caminar, el temblor hacía que no se pudieran mantener en equilibrio. Watari había conseguido, junto con la chica, llegar hasta un punto estable y seguro, pero los genios aún intentaban mantenerse en pie, a causa de las esposas que ambos portaban. Light se tropezó dos veces.

-"Ven Light, tómame del brazo"- L le extendió su brazo para que el otro lo tomara.

Light dudó, sin embargo recapacitó rápidamente, así que le dio la mano y los dos avanzaron un poco mejor, estaban del lado derecho del auto, porque se había bajado primero L y Light no tuvo más opción que seguirlo. Una de las columnas que sostenían un techo medianamente bajo cayó casi sobre ellos, sólo el castaño se había dado cuenta de ello.

Light empujó con fuerza a Ryuzaki, y este cayó de lado, alejado de la columna, pero Light se vio arrastrado por la fuerza de la cadena, quedando a merced de la columna. Se escuchó un estruendo, y Ryuzaki no pudo hacer nada, perdió el contacto visual con los ojos del menor.

Le dolía el cuerpo a causa de la caída, pero seguramente nada comparado con el chico que estaba sepultado bajo escombros del techo y la columna de la que lo habían salvado. Tomó la llave para abrir la esposa, y se quedó de pie, el terremoto había terminado. Estaba en shock. No se movía.

_-"Me ha salvado. Kira me salvó"-_ su mente procesaba a un ritmo inaceptable, ahora todo lo que pensaba era en sacar al universitario de los escombros.

Movió las piedras de la superficie, para intentar encontrar la cabeza del chico, su brazo, o cualquier parte de su cuerpo. No se dio cuenta en qué momento Watari y Misa se unieron a la búsqueda, ni el momento en que no dejaba de pronunciar su nombre, sin descanso. Quitaron los escombros, Ryuzaki estaba en un estado de desesperación que nunca había sentido.

Se escuchó una respiración ajena a ellos, era una respiración regular y mal disimulada en tranquilidad. Tosía de vez en cuando.

-"¡Light! ¿Me oyes? Quiero que me respondas por favor, intentaré seguir tu voz"-.

-"Si, te escucho Ryuz-zaki, por aquí"- ahora se escuchaba la respiración muy mal, distorsionada, sin fuerza.

-"Ya voy, sigue hablando Light"- Ryuzaki se movía por las ruinas hacia el sonido de la voz de Light _–"Mi Light"-_ se sorprendió mucho por su propio pensamiento, pero no intentó desacreditarlo.

-"Me sorprendes Ryu-Ryuzaki, es… muy… difícil para… mí seguir…"- no pudo más, dejó de hablar, porque no podía, algo se lo impedía, y no encontraba la fuente de esa interrupción. Sintió la luz en la cara, y dejó de sentir una opresión que lo molestaba en el pecho. Y se dejó ir.

-"Watari, llama por favor a alguien del cuartel o a una ambulancia"- Ryuzaki sostenía en brazos medio cuerpo del castaño, y el otro medio ya estaba fuera de la basura –"Vamos Light, no te duermas, no debes hacerlo"- era cierto, tenía que mantenerse despierto el mayor tiempo posible.

-"… Ah… Pides demasiado…"- apenas y abría los ojos.

-"Si te duermes…"- le sonrió sin humor en el rostro –"Daré por ganada la apuesta y tú tendrás que hacer lo que te diga"-.

-"¿Q-qué? No…"- tosió y se agarró de la remera de L para evitar caerse –"… Lo… siento"- lo soltó con un sutil sonrojo en su tez pálida y sucia. Ryuzaki lo detuvo.

-"No te preocupes, si te sientes más cómodo, por mí está bien"- alzó un brazo del castaño para que descansara mejor sobre su pecho o en el cuello, el otro brazo estaba algo dañado, a causa de que la esposa lo había prensado y no se podía quitar.

Light murmuró algo así como "gracias", y no habló más. Estaba cansado y le comenzaba a doler todo el cuerpo. Se escuchó la ambulancia a lo lejos y ya no pudo mantener la conciencia, ni por petición de Ryuzaki, sabía que ya estaba a salvo.

La ambulancia mantuvo a Light estable todo el camino, y los paramédicos insistían a Misa Amane y Ryuzaki que el chico se pondría bien. Al llegar al hospital, Watari tuvo la precaución de dar nombres falsos, revisaron a todos, y no se encontraron daños en ninguno. Soichiro Yagami ingresó al hospital junto con su esposa e hija, estaban muy asustados por el joven, que aún se encontraba en quirófano, y no sabían nada de él; por consideración L les había llamado desde el teléfono público para evitarse problemas.

-"Ryuzaki, yo me retiro"- L asintió con la cabeza.

-"Yo también, vendré en cuanto pueda"- Misa debía trabajar, así que se fue junto con Watari al cuartel.

Se acercaron los familiares de Light a Ryuzaki en cuanto se fueron los otros, todos llevaban un rostro pálido, Soichiro se adelantó y tomó a Ryuzaki por los hombros.

-"¡¿Cómo está?"- gritó la mujer mayor, haciendo acopio de una valentía que no poseía.

-"Aún no lo sabemos"- Ryuzaki consideró presentarse, pero no lo hizo.

-"¿Quién eres tú?"- Sayu lo miró de arriba abajo, con expresión seria.

-"Soy Ryuga Hideki, compañero de Light en la Universidad"- media verdad.

Esperaron con desconfianza el diagnóstico del médico, habían dado el nombre falso de Tsuki Yagami, para evitar cualquier incidente indeseado. Ninguno se dirigía la mirada y Ryuzaki simplemente se mantenía al margen de la familia preocupada. Aún pensaba en el momento en que el joven menor lo había salvado del derrumbe, lo empujó sin pensarlo siquiera.

Llegó un médico con cara inescrutable, viendo a los lados en busca del hombre mayor con el que había hablado momentos antes de la intervención.

-"¿La familia del joven Yagami?"- vio con sorpresa como cuatro personas se acercaban a él.

-"Somos nosotros, ¿qué le pasó a mi hijo?"-.

-"Bien, por ahora está estable y lo pasamos a un cuarto. Tenía dos costillas rotas y la muñeca también; además de que tal vez haya aspirado demasiado material de construcción por lo cual tal vez le cuete demasiado trabajo hablar o incluso respirar regularmente. Estaba sedado hace unos cinco minutos, así lo podrán ver dentro de poco"- les sonrió cuando todos se vieron notablemente aliviados y se fue para darles privacidad.

-"Ryuza… digo, Hideki, ¿cómo pasó todo?"- el jefe de la policía lo miró de mala manera, haciendo notar que creía que era su culpa por mantenerlo encadenado.

-"Cuando empezó el temblor salimos del auto lo más aprisa posible"- intentó hacer memoria de algo tan irrelevante –"Watari y Misa salieron rápido hacia un punto de seguridad, pero nosotros demoramos un poco más… Light vio que venía una columna y todo un techo sobre nosotros, me empujó y yo no reaccioné a tiempo, me giré para ver que él estaba sepultado completamente… Lo saqué de los escombros e inmediatamente lo trajimos a este hospital"-.

-"Muchas gracias por salvar a mi hermano"-.

-"No lo entienden… él fue el que me salvó"-.

Sayu negó con la cabeza –"Si, pero si tu no lo hubieras sacado, seguramente el no habría sobrevivido"-.

Ryuzaki se quedó en blanco. Esperaron sólo un poco para saber que ya podían pasar a ver al herido. Entraron en una habitación espaciosa, de colores fríos y aburridos. No tenía ningún adorno y se veía triste; había ventanales que le daban mucha luz a la habitación. El herido se encontraba viendo a la nada en frente, no se dio por enterado de la presencia de su familia, volteó poco a poco, para sonreírles un poco.

No podía hablar aún, de vez en cuando tosía, pero no se quejaba.

La familia lo rodeó y no dejó que viera a su salvador recargado en la pared junto a la puerta. Empezaron a bombardearlo de preguntas que el menor intentaba responder con mucho esfuerzo y dolor.

-"Madre… ya… le-les… dije que… estoy bien"- susurraba con fuerza.

-"Disculpen que me meta, pero creo que él no puede hablar, así que sería mejor dejarlo tranquilo"- los otros asintieron y se fueron de la habitación de Light –"Yo también me voy Light"- caminó sólo un paso.

-"¡N-NO!"- Light se giró de la cama para verlo, fue un impulso y no pudo retractarse –"No te… vayas…"- tosió.

-"Está bien, hoy me quedo contigo"- se sentó en un sofá cerca de la cama –"Gracias Light"-.

EL castaño lo miró con una pregunta muy clara en los ojos: "¿A qué te refieres?".

-"Me salvaste y lo agradezco. Sabes… te ves mucho mejor en una cama"- le sonrió de manera pervertida.

_-"Aún si estuviera en mi lecho de muerte este tipo seguiría con sus bromas de mal gusto"-_.

-"Lo digo enserio, así hasta te ves inocente"- dudó en seguir –"Me gusta tu manera de ser Light Yagami, y por eso voy a ganar la apuesta"-.

Light se quedó con cara de pocos amigos, de cierta manera se sentía halagado y eso no le parecía algo posible. Se esforzó en contestarle.

-"Haré todo lo… lo posible… para ganarte… Ryu-Ryuzaki"- y se quedó dormido a causa del tranquilizante.

**Bien, y aquí termina el capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado y sino, bueno. Intentaré mejorar los siguientes y espero que sigan leyendo lo que escribo. Mientras tanto (se pone de rodillas y con las manos entrelazadas) por favor envíenme reviews, por que a partir del siguiente capítulo me acompañará uno de sus personajes favoritos de Death Note en las notas del autor. Sigo recibiendo opiniones sobre el lemmon, va ganando un POV de Light, así que sus votos también cuentan, jeje. Reviews, reviews, etc...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, no tengo mucho que decirles, salvo que tuve un poco más de tiempo libre para poder seguir con este capítulo, así que lo pude terminar antes de lo planeado. Disfrútenlo, tanto o más de lo que yo disfruté al escribirlo, me dejó un buen sabor de boca.**

**Hospital Ikuryo, 9:00 a.m.**

-"Estoy de… acuerdo en permanecer un tiempo… en descanso, pero en el cuartel… lo puedo hacer muy bien padre, no es necesario quedarme… en casa, llevo aquí una se… semana entera"- tomaba un desayuno insípido con paciencia.

-"Light, hijo, sufriste muchas lesiones, lo mejor sería un cuidado en casa una vez que te den de alta en el hospital"-.

-"Soichiro-san, si me permite unas palabras, creo que en el cuartel sería un cuidado más profesional, además de que seguiríamos con la investigación en donde la dejamos y su hijo intentaría demostrar su inocencia al atrapar a Kira"-.

La habitación ya tenía un toque de vida, al agregarle muchas flores de compañeros de la Universidad que se creían amigos o allegados a Light Yagami; todos ellos le deseaban una recuperación pronta del accidente. Además la habitación ya tenía más personas en ella. Contando a su familia, Watari, Misa Amane y su compañero Ryuzaki.

-"Light será mejor que te vistas, pronto nos darán los papeles para darte da alta"- Sachiko le hablaba al tiempo de ayudarlo a levantarse y llevarlo al baño.

-"Yo… puedo solo madre"- se levantó con esfuerzo, dado la fractura en dos costillas y su brazo izquierdo –"¿Pueden salir de mi habitación?"- casi todos salieron, excepto Ryuzaki.

Light no lo vio, así que intentó quitarse la camisa, no lo consiguió.

-"¿Te ayudo?"- no esperó respuesta y se acercó a desabotonar su pijama, Light intentó protestar –"Sshh, no hables, ¿o quieres que se den cuenta de que te estoy ayudando?"- pudo sacar la camisa que traía puesta y el menor no tuvo más remedio que sentarse en la cama para apoyar su peso.

L continuó con su tarea de desvestir al muchacho, no lo hacía de mala fe, hasta que Light le dio motivos, el castaño se estremeció ante el roce de Ryuzaki contra su espalda.

_-"Se siente tan…"-_ soltó un jadeo al sentir la mano del detective deslizarse por toda la extensión de su espalda, hasta que se detuvo en el inicio del pantalón _-"El imbécil sabe lo que hace, ¿a cuántos más les habrá hecho lo mismo?"-._

-"Light, no has hablado, ¿es que el gato te comió la lengua?"- tomó la mano sana de Light y lo miró con una expresión sincera –"Te ayudaré en todo lo que esté a mi alcance, sin dejar de lado nuestro pequeño juego"-.

-"No necesito… tu ayuda"- se giró enfadado, se levantó con esfuerzos hacia una cajonera que contenía varios cambios de ropa, tomó unos vaqueros y una camisa oscura, además de su ropa interior.

-"De acuerdo"- se quedó mirando los pobres intentos de Light para vestirse y con un suspiro se levantó para ayudarle, a pesar de las protestas silenciosas del menor.

Sin verlo le ayudó a ponerse su camisa y abotonarla, a continuación, tomó la ropa interior del menor y la examinó sin ningún reparo.

-"Nunca pensé que usaras este tipo de bóxer Light"- se acercó al pantalón de Light y este se alejó.

-"Si no te molesta, yo puedo ponerme solo eso"-.

-"Como quieras"- le tendió su ropa e hizo el ademán de salir de la habitación. Light se había puesto el pantalón en tiempo récord y le gritó.

-"Espera. Ya… estoy listo, ¿me ayudarías a… empacar?"- debía aprovechar el ofrecimiento que le habían hecho –"Es que, bueno… no puedo"- tosió un poco de manera actuada, para darle a su frase un poco más de peso.

Ryuzaki maldijo por lo bajo –"Está bien"-.

_-"Genial, Sin esposas en la muñeca, sin miedo a un sorpresivo ataque de parte de Ryuzaki, y su ayuda incondicional en el tiempo en que esté herido. Me parece perfecto. Pero de verdad me alegra que él no haya recibido ningún daño…"-_ empezó a divagar sobre aquel día en que despertó en el hospital.

_Flash back…_

Se despertó en una especie de cuarto blanco. Horrible, ese fue su primer pensamiento.

_-"¡Ryuzaki!"-_ buscó por todos lados con la cabeza, pero sintió que algo le detenía sus movimientos _–"Estoy en el hospital, por lo que Ryuzaki debe estar siendo revisado"-_ miró a la mesita que tenía a un lado; estaba una carpeta con su diagnóstico, la checó por un momento con sus conocimientos vagos de medicina general _-"Según esto, tengo dos costillas de la izquierda rotas, la muñeca rota, varias magulladuras y… ¿material de construcción que obstruye la garganta? Da igual. Me recomiendan reposo por completo"-_ pretendió suspirar, pero notó un dolor en la garganta _–"Mire a donde mire, no hay otra cosa que blanco. Es tan molesto como ver mi celda en el cuartel general, pero ahora estoy sin la compañía de Ryuzaki"-_ se quedó mirando a la nada durante un rato, hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse, y como si fuera un deseo cumplido, pudo vislumbrar a un Ryuzaki rezagado, para permitirle a su familia saludarlo y rodearlo.

_Fin del flash back…_

-"¡Light!"- era la tercera vez que le llamaba y este no le contestaba, así que optó por hablarle un poco más cerca para que prestase atención.

Lo abrazó por la espalda y acarició cuanto pudo del pecho del distraído, le susurró como un amante –"Light, ya estamos listos, ¿nos vamos?"- no estaba preparado para la indiferencia del castaño.

-"Oh, no me di cuenta… gracias… Ryuzaki"- pero no vio que el otro se sonrojaba hasta más no poder. Había decidido en todo ese tiempo que tuvo para pensar, que para ganar la apuesta tomaría un papel menos activo, más indiferente, aunque en realidad no podía ni mantenerse cuerdo cuando lo tocaba de esa manera tan… experta.

Salieron con tranquilidad hasta la sala de espera del piso, cuando los vieron juntos, nadie hizo ninguna expresión. L había hecho que Light apoyara todo su peso en él, para evitar alguna caída, por lo que lo mantenía ceñido de la cintura suavemente. Esperaron una silla de ruedas, pues era un servicio que habían contratado.

-"Saben, no es… necesario… yo podría… caminar"- todos negaron con la cabeza y Ryuzaki se encargó de ponerlo en la silla cómodamente.

Salieron de ese lugar deprimente hacia la casa de la familia Yagami, dejaron ahí a Sayu y a Sachiko Yagami, ante la insistencia de Light; Watari condujo hasta el cuartel, en una plática amena con Soichiro Yagami. Y llegaron sin mayores contratiempos. Light tuvo que armarse de paciencia para estar todo el tiempo en esa silla de ruedas. Lo instalaron en frente de su ordenador, y comenzó de nuevo la investigación que se había aplazado gracias al accidente.

-"Ryuzaki no… entiendo porque no siguieron esto… sin mi presencia, es decir, tu estuviste aquí… junto con Matsuda y Mogi-san… ¿o no?"- lo miró interrogante.

_-"Si supiera que fui yo el que estuvo con él todas las noches…"-_ lo miró con expresión neutra –"No, porque te visitábamos constantemente"-.

Soichiro había escuchado eso y sonrió un poco al ver una verdadera amistad entre su hijo y alguien a su nivel.

-"Light, Ryuzaki estuvo contigo todas las noches, así que por eso no avanzamos absolutamente nada con la investigación"- les sonrió y se fue a su lugar designado, algo lejos de ellos.

Light lo miró y le iba a sonreír, para darle las gracias, en realidad su presencia era cada vez menos irritante, pero lo que dijo L hizo que se retractara.

-"Bueno, eso fue porque…"- se quedó sin ideas –"Te vigilaba por ser el único sospechoso de ser Kira, así que mi investigación nunca se detuvo"- se fijó en que las facciones del universitario se oscurecían un poco, como si no le hubiera parecido el comentario. Intentó disculparse, o al menos agregar algo menos ofensivo, pues se había dado cuenta de lo insensible que había sonado toda la frase, sin embargo, no continuó.

-"Bueno, supongo que no entiendes de razones Ryuzaki"- lo miró fríamente, desde hacía mucho tiempo –"Yo no soy Kira"- se giró sin importarle nada y prendió el monitor, empezó a revisar las nuevas muertes sin humor en los ojos, intentaba encontrar algo en que concentrarse para no pensar en el dolor que le causaban esas palabras que Ryuzaki le decía.

No ponía atención a nada.

Ryuzaki se sentía mal. Es decir, Light aún era sospechoso de ser Kira, pero cuando lo cuidó, jamás pensó en él como Kira, sino como un chico que le había salvado la vida y que le tenía un aprecio muy grande –todavía no sabía la magnitud de sus sentimientos-. Y ahora el joven Yagami creía que era tan desconsiderado como para ni siquiera haber reducido un poco una vigilancia, o que no había dado crédito a su efímera amistad, tan frágil; que no tomaba en cuenta nada.

_-"Es la última vez que me preocupo por una persona tan… tan… ni siquiera tengo un calificativo para este tipo de gente. Es un idiota, por un momento creí que, en efecto, se había preocupado por mí, ya veo que no es así"_- se sentía cansado, aunque había dormido muy bien en el hospital.

-"Light-kun, ya terminó el nuevo turno de trabajo implantado por Ryuzaki, ¿no quieres jugar una partida de cartas?"- Matsuda los vio tan ensimismados, que intentó hacer sentir mejor a Light, que era el que necesitaba más atención. Le mostró un monte de cartas, con extraños dibujos en ellas, parecía un juego de rol o algo así.

Light lo dudó, pues nunca había jugado antes, pero aceptó de buena gana, ya que eran apenas las ocho de la noche en punto, y él dormía hasta las nueve. No entendía el establecimiento de turnos más relajados, pero no le importó y dejó las pocas anotaciones que había hecho sobre las muertes benéficas para una empresa en especial.

-"Nunca he jugado ese tipo de cartas, así que me tendrás que enseñar Matsuda-san"- el referido empujaba la silla de ruedas hasta una mesa cercana, les seguían un Soichiro Yagami algo contento y un Ryuzaki desconcertado por la actitud tan cambiante de Light.

_-"Hace un rato estaba ofendido y ahora quiere jugar con el idiota de Matsuda, que ni siquiera tiene el IQ necesario para entablar una plática amena con Light. Yo, en cambio, puedo conversar con él, jugar cualquier cosa y prestar atención a mi alrededor, mi inteligencia me basta para todo eso y más. ¿Por qué Light accedió tan fácilmente a jugar algo tan tonto?"-_ estaba molesto, lo habían desplazado.

-"Ryuzaki, ¿quieres jugar con nosotros?"- Light le preguntó, deseando hacer las paces cuanto antes.

-"… No me interesa un juego tan torpe y aburrido que sólo demuestra la poca inteligencia de los jugadores, además de la poca estrategia que se tendría que…"- fue un sonido seco, que desconcertó a todos, y sobre todos a Ryuzaki, y es que; el chico genio Light Yagami se había levantado de la silla de ruedas con el esfuerzo de un herido, pero había recorrido la distancia que los separaba, con lágrimas en los ojos…. Y abofeteó a Ryuzaki con su mano sana. No fue un golpe con la intención de lastimar, sino con la intención de darle a entender la ofensa.

Las lágrimas eran una mezcla de frustración y tristeza, todo eso lo notó Ryuzaki.

-"Si no te interesa…. Puedes irte a donde te… plazca, imbécil"- se regresó sin girarse y se sentó de nuevo en la silla de ruedas –"Lo siento… mucho… Matsuda-san, por favor… vamos… a jugar"- se limpió con insistencia los ojos, tallándolos muy fuerte.

-"Light-kun, creo que ya no estás de humor para jugar, lo mejor sería que te fueras a descansar, lo necesitas, fueron órdenes del médico un reposo absoluto y ningún tipo de esfuerzo"- le habló dulcemente, como quien se dirige a un niño pequeño que no quiere entender.

Soichiro asintió a Matsuda, dándole la aprobación para llevarse a su hijo a su habitación. Light no dijo nada, porque sabía que Matsuda tenía razón.

-"Será en otra ocasión"- empujó la silla hasta el elevador y Ryuzaki los siguió, después de todo también era su cuarto.

Llegaron al cuarto, que estaba totalmente a oscuras y Matsuda llevó a Light hasta el lecho, Ryuzaki odiaba el hecho de simplemente acompañarlos. Light le pidió a Matsuda lo dejase en la cama, y así lo hizo, no se puso la ropa para dormir y así se quedó tendido en la cama, no habló, sin embargo Matsuda entendió a la perfección y se fue.

-"Light… yo…"- se disculparía, mas su orgullo no lo dejaba.

Nadie volteó, era como hablar con la pared.

-"Light, lo que quiero decir es que… lo siento mucho"-.

De nuevo, nadie volteó. Ryuzaki se acercó al menor y vio su rostro, pálido por la falta de Sol, y con la piel hirviendo. Había escuchado de personas sensibles en cuanto a discusiones, pero nunca vio que alguien respondiera tan mal a una pelea verbal tan corta. Y a él aún le dolía la mejilla donde había recibido la bofetada.

-"Light, escúchame, tienes fiebre, así que intentaré bajarla un poco"- el menor respiraba con dificultad.

L se fue al cuarto de baño y mojó su playera con el agua helada, haciendo un trapo lo suficientemente pequeño para pasarlo por el cuerpo del castaño. Regresó al cuarto.

-"Light, tengo que quitarte la camisa para bajarte la fiebre"-.

Le quitó la camisa, casi rompiéndola, y empezó a pasar su remera mojada por la piel clara de Light, recibiendo como respuesta un silencio, al terminar dejó la remera aún fría en la frente del menor. Esperaba que sólo fuera pasajero, y se recuperara de la fiebre. Se recargó en la cabecera del cama, junto a Light.

-"Enserio lo siento Light, fue mi culpa todo esto… pero ni yo entiendo mi actitud"- le susurraba, con la intención de que no le escuchase.

-"No… hay… ningún problema Ryuzaki"- se acercó al calor que sentía y que provenía del cuerpo del chico que hacía momentos lo había hecho enfadar –"Sabes, no… te debes preocupar. Yo tampoco entiendo… tu actitud, eres extraño"- no tenía sueño.

-"Tu si sabes matar una atmósfera"-.

-"Y tu si sabes quitarle… el ánimo a todos"-.

-"Sólo digo lo que me parece en el momento, soy lógico"- bajó la mirada hasta el chico que se recargaba en él.

-"No es que seas lógico… es que… eres demasiado insensible, y sólo… piensas en tus sentimientos"- lo miraba seriamente –"Siento mucho lo… de la mejilla, no quería… lastimarte"-.

-"Supongo que me lo merecía. Lamento haberte hecho llorar"- vio que había un sonrojo en el rostro de Light y sonrió para él.

-"¿Te das cuenta… que es la primera… vez en que hablamos… sin que termine en una discusión?"- se apoyó aún más en Ryuzaki, estaba muy cómodo.

-"Si"- no lo pudo evitar, bajó la cabeza a la altura de la boca de Light, este lo miró un poco, como no entendiendo ese cambio.

Lo besó, muy lentamente, fue un beso de verdad. Paciente y deliberado, esperó una correspondencia, que sorpresivamente llegó indecisa. Fue corto, un movimiento suave, tranquilo y sin malas intenciones. Era correspondido torpemente, Light no sabía qué hacer, ni si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien, pero sintió que L lo empujaba con suavidad, para dejarlo respirar un poco, se sentía agitado, pero no molesto, sino todo lo contrario y no lo podía negar de ninguna manera.

-"Light, ¿te gustó?"- sabía que si, pero lo quería escuchar.

-"Si"- no podía negarlo –"Sabes besar Ryuzaki"-.

Se durmieron juntos, sin ningún tipo de molestia, no se dijeron nada más, pero ambos sabían que el día siguiente sería un poco diferente, pero siempre manteniendo el mismo humor que los caracterizaba. Lo sabían y en ese momento no les importaba para nada. Ninguno de los dos sabía aún porque se sentían tan confundidos, y L tenía una sospecha, sin embargo, no quería aceptarla aún.

**¿Qué les pareció? A Light le gustó mucho, ¿o no? (la cámara se aleja un poco y se puede ver a un castaño cerca del bote de basura más cercano, vomitando).**

**-¡¿Tú crees que verme emparejado con ese fenómeno me gustaría?-.**

**-Fenómeno la más vieja de tu casa, además no me interesa tu opinión, prefiero la de los lectores-. (la autora le saca la lengua y un cuaderno de la nada) -Yo si se tu nombre, jeje-.**

**-Vaya, si-. (sonrie de manera falsa) -Me encantó, espero sigas-. (Al terminar su diálogo nota que el cuaderno es de los útiles escolares, de esos chafas de menos de cinco pesos mexicanos) -Eres una...-.**

**-Bueno, amigos aquí cortamos el capítulo seis, antes de que Light intente escribir mi nombre en una libreta negra muy fea, espero reviews por favor =). =).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos; antes que nada, quiero avisarles que este capítulo fue hecho con muy poca inspiración, así que tal vez sea el peor que hice, y no quiero que se enojen conmigo, por eso les pido que sean amables al leerlo, porque, estoy segura que en el siguiente mejoraré mucho.**

**Además advierto que este capitulo contiene spoiler del episodio 19 del anime. Ahora sí, disfrútenlo. =)**

**Cuartel General para la captura de Kira, 14:05 p.m.**

El tecleo constante de la computadora hacia un ambiente de oficina controlada, todos estaban concentrados en la pantalla. Light no llevaba el yeso en la muñeca, simplemente una férula que no dejaba que se pudiera mover tan libremente como deseaba; daba gracias mentalmente a que era ambidiestro, y esa habilidad la había practicado recientemente.

Notaba algunos indicios, pues habían ciertas muertes que empezaban a hacerse benéficas para una compañía de nombre Yotsuba, torpemente ocultas con otros delincuentes y el tiempo de una semana. Su mente estaba más despejada que hacía una semana, y ahora podía mantener varios temas en la cabeza, por ejemplo: el hecho de que había sido demasiado fácil encontrar un vínculo con Kira, tenía tiempo de sobra para dormir y poder pensar en algo aún más importante… su actitud reciente con L, es decir, ¡se habían besado! Claro que ninguno había dicho nada después de eso, pero no negaba el hecho de que ahora se sentía confundido cada vez que se miraban.

Por otro lado L pensaba profundamente en un tema que le robaba mucho tiempo; una teoría desquiciante que no tenía manera de comprobar… ¿pastelillos o caramelos?

-"Ryuzaki, creo haber encontrado algo…"- además de que ya hablaba mejor.

-"¿Si? ¿Qué sucede?"- giró completamente su silla para verlo mejor.

-"Mientras todas las muertes de criminales suceden, hay indicios de muertes por ataques al corazón de algunos empresarios"- Light tenía algunas notas esparcidas por todo el escritorio.

-"Si, yo también he estado pensando en eso"- se entendían perfectamente.

-"Entonces tu también ves el beneficio hacia Yotsuba"-.

-"Claro, y se nota mejor casi todos los fines de semana, por entre las diez y la una"- asintió con la cabeza. Todos en el cuartel se quedaron con cara interrogante, esperaban una mejor explicación, pero no llegaba.

-"… Verán, desde que Kira volvió a matar, después de mi eh…"- se aclaró la garganta para dar a entender lo desagradable de la situación –"después del lapso en el que dejó de matar en mi encierro, cuando las muertes comenzaron, se vieron varias situaciones en la Corporación Yotsuba: primero cada cierto tiempo…"- aún le dolía la garganta.

-"… cada cierto tiempo, más específicamente en lo fines de semana, se sitúan las muertes de diversos activistas, que serían benéficas para esta empresa en economía y competencia"- Ryuzaki completó la frase del menor sin esfuerzo –"En un inicio no les prestamos atención, pues se veían como coincidencia, pero recientemente se volvieron más evidentes y descuidadas, como si el que las efectuara no fuera el Kira original al que perseguíamos en un momento, ese que tenía su propio sentido de justicia y no mataba por algún beneficio propio"-.

-"Ya veo, así que tal vez Kira esté entre los trabajadores de la Corporación"- habló Matsuda.

-"No exactamente"- todos le prestaban atención a L –"Se demostró que el poder que tenía Kira para matar criminales se puede transmitir a cualquiera, pero si, en esencia existe un 85% de probabilidad de que Kira se encuentre entre ellos"-.

-"Así que con ese razonamiento para ti todavía soy sospechoso de ser Kira"- Light ya se estaba quitándose un peso de encima, pero no. Suspiró.

-"Si"-.

-"Yo no soy Kira"-.

Siguieron trabajando con la computadora sin otra conversación. Ahora todos estaban vigilando mejor a aquellas muertes que ayudaban a la famosa compañía, Aiber y Weddy conversaban sobre autos. Matsuda, como representante de Misa… no hacía nada; se sentía inútil y sin trabajo, quería ayudar a acabar con el criminal, pero no le dejaban siquiera acercarse a los ordenadores, así que se la pasaba todo el tiempo viendo las expresiones de los demás para intentar averiguar algo del caso.

-"¿Matsuda-san?"- Ryuzaki lo llamó sin voltear.

-"¿Si? ¿Qué necesitas Ryuzaki?"-.

-"¿Podrías traernos el té a Light y a mí?"- hizo un ademán con una mano y volvió a concentrarse en el monitor. Matsuda dijo algo como "Si", y se fue resignado a la cocina.

-"Ryuzaki creo que fuiste muy grosero con Matsuda-san, el sólo intenta ayudar en el caso"- lo miró con seriedad y se limitó a buscar respuesta en los rasgos afilados de su compañero.

-"Aunque intente ayudar, es demasiado torpe para poder hacer algo, le encargué una tarea que podría hacer y nos podría ayudar"- otra vez sentía un profundo rencor contra el idiota de Matsuda.

-"Si, supongo"-.

A las cuatro en punto Misa Amane y Matsuda salieron para una grabación que tendría lugar en un parque alejado. Se despidieron y se fueron sin mayores obstáculos. Más tarde Ryuzaki viró su silla para darle la cara a todos y habló con una seriedad disfrazada de indiferencia.

-"Si el grupo Yotsuba está relacionado con Kira, debemos tener extremo cuidado y no hacer nada que descubra que los tenemos bajo sospecha. Así que lo mejor sería mantenernos bajo perfil por ahora"- todos asintieron.

Watari apareció en la puerta con el celular en mano, y les dio un anuncio que no esperaban.

-"Matsuda hizo contacto conmigo, creo que está en problemas Ryuzaki, su ubicación es dentro de la Corporación Yotsuba"-.

-"Olviden el plan de hacía unos momentos, ahora hay que concentrarse en salvar a Matsuda-san"- se llevó el pulgar a los labios y masculló –"Matsuda idiota"-.

Light se le acercó, y apoyó su mano sana en el hombro de Ryuzaki, y sólo intentó mantenerse ahí.

-"No vale la pena estar así, sería mejor que te tranquilizarás"- el de cabello negro levantó la vista y tomó su celular, para marcar el número de Matsuda.

-"Si, pero por ahora tengo que resolver esto Light"- sonó el tono de marcar, y después de una plática falsa con "Matsui Tarou", todos se movilizaron para salvar al representante de Misa.

Light se levantó de su silla para dirigirse junto con los demás a salvar a Matsuda, pero un par de brazos más fuertes lo detuvieron por los hombros. Era increíble que no hubiese necesitado la silla de ruedas, pero en realidad nunca lo había hecho.

-"¿A dónde crees que vas?"- una mirada muy seria le dirigían todos.

-"Ryuzaki suéltame. Los acompañaré, por supuesto. No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada mientras todos intentan ayudar"- nadie movió un dedo para ayudarle a zafarse del agarre.

-"Para nada, tú te quedas aquí"-.

-"No sean así, les puedo ser de utilidad"- era necio.

-"No está a discusión, tú te quedas"- pero L también lo era.

Lo más extraño de esa pelea, era que el padre del afectado no había dicho una palabra en ningún momento.

-"Por favor Ryuzaki… prometo no estorbar y seguir todas tus órdenes sin cuestionarlas"- sabía que con eso lo pensaría mejor.

-"… ¿Cuál es la razón por la que quieras ir?"- preguntó con otra teoría en mente _–"Si dices que es para salvar a ese idiota… no sales de este lugar en lo que resta de tu confinamiento, además de que debo cuidar de tu salud"-._

Light se acercó a su oído para susurrarle la razón, no quería que nadie lo supiera.

-"Tengo dos razones: una es porque quiero ayudarles a salvar a Matsuda"- esperó un poco para continuar.

_-"Lo sabía, ahora te quedas con mayor razón… no quiero exponerte"-_.

-"Y la segunda razón es que… bueno… no quiero quedarme solo aquí"- para nada admitiría que no le gustaba estar solo, pues últimamente creía escuchar risas huecas cuando todo quedaba en silencio, risas que le resultaban perturbadoras y muy familiares.

Todos miraban expectantes a los genios, esperando un veredicto.

Ahora sí, Ryuzaki pensó por un momento la posibilidad de llevarlo –"De acuerdo, bajo mis condiciones: no harás nada que yo no te ordene explícitamente, no me cuestionarás, y te mantendrás al margen de lo que pueda surgir, además mantendrás un cuidado extremo por tu brazo y tus costillas rotas"- Light asintió al instante y le sonrió para probarle que cumpliría con todo.

Las preparaciones llevaron menos del tiempo que esperaban, el plan era sencillo y Misa estaba ejecutando su parte de él a la perfección, ya le habían informado al torpe de Matsuda para que estuviera al tanto. Weddy y Aiber estaban ya en posición y sólo esperaban los demás la señal para actuar.

Misa y su representante habían ido con todo el grupo de los magnates del grupo Yotsuba a un departamento en lo alto de un edificio exclusivo en Tokio, y Watari se encontraba en un piso inferior, como parte del plan.

Mientras tanto Light y L estaban en una ambulancia que fue pagada por los ingresos de L, así que simplemente esperaban la señal para actuar. Se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos como para fingir una llegada de emergencia.

Ryuzaki estaba mirando de reojo al castaño, pues quería confirmar no verlo hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo físico, dado su brazo y costillas lastimadas. Kira miraba por la ventana de la parte trasera de la ambulancia, esperando ver la señal, es decir, a Aiber tirado en el suelo y Weddy gritando por una muerte, después de eso, entrarían a llevarse a Aiber, en el momento que Matsuda estaba a salvo con Watari en el departamento.

-"Light, espero que aún no olvides nuestro juego"- creía que esa sería la manera en que se rompería el hielo.

-"… Para nada Ryuzaki, hasta ahora estoy confiando en que ganaré"- asintió para sí mismo.

El silencio otra vez. Hasta que escucharon por el comunicador el grito muy bien actuado de Weddy.

-"Sé que estamos faltos de personal, pero se supone que este no es mi trabajo… ese idiota de Matsuda"- sentenció un detective algo molesto.

Light no dijo nada, pero el comentario le causó gracia, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue aguantar una pequeña risa que amenazaba con salir. Esperaron un poco más, para poder llegar hasta el sitio acordado, mientras del grupo Yotsuba se encargaba Misa y sus amigas. Todo salió sin complicaciones, y en el cuartel, una vez que Matsuda estuvo a salvo recibió un regaño generalizado, en donde él debía asumir la culpa de todo lo que sucedió en consecuencia:

Arruinar el plan original y seguro que se había planteado, arriesgar no sólo la identidad propia, sino de todo el equipo de investigación, poner en tela de juicio su nivel intelectual para participar en el caso, hacer que Ryuzaki no pudiera comer esa rebanada de pastel que le quedaba, entre otras.

-"Además de que hiciste que Light pusiera en riesgo su salud, al intentar ayudarte Matsuda, ¿entiendes la gravedad de lo que hiciste? Aún si tienes información valiosa, no es excusa para intentar trabajar por tu cuenta y no consultarme"- el aludido asintió con la cabeza gacha y se retiró del cuartel junto con los demás miembros del equipo de trabajo.

Sólo quedaron Light y L en el cuartel, aún viendo varias anotaciones que se habían hecho con la información que Matsuda había conseguido. Pero no prestaban atención a nada, pues lo habían memorizado, como todo lo demás. Estaban haciendo tiempo para ir a dormir, porque el menor no tenía sueño y mucho menos Ryuzaki.

-"Ryuzaki, ¿no crees que fuiste un poco rudo con el idiota de Matsuda?"- le venía dando vueltas al asunto desde que Matsuda se fuera.

-"No"- cambió levemente su expresión a una más fría y pensó molesto _–"Lo que me faltaba, ahora el que hizo mal fui yo. Ese imbécil de Matsuda"-_.

-"Vamos, tienes razón al enfadarte con él, después de todo hizo algo que no debía, pero…"- hizo una mueca, no era fácil defender a Matsuda –"Lo hizo con buena intención, y… te hace daño enojarte"-.

-"No me interesan las buenas intenciones, sólo los hechos tienen validez, y si actuó tan estúpidamente fue porque se sentía desplazado del caso"-.

-"Es que en realidad fue desplazado del caso, es decir, no es que pudiera ayudar, pero…"- Light se calló, no más bien lo habían callado.

-"Si tanto te molesta que le haya dicho todo lo que se merecía, entonces, ¿qué esperas? Vete con él, no tengo necesidad de estar con alguien que no respeta las decisiones que tomo"- respiró un poco para calmarse, no entendía su reacción, pero no estaba de humor para ponerse a pensar.

-"… ¿Qué diablos te pasa?"- pensó un poco y luego sonrió con algo de gracia, ocasionando que Ryuzaki lo volteara a ver con mala cara –"… Será que… tal vez… Ryuzaki, ¿estás celoso?"-.

El moreno se exaltó ante tal acusación –"Claro que no, ¿qué te hace sacar tal conclusión?"-.

-"Pues, cuando él y yo íbamos a jugar tu dijiste cosas muy desagradables"- se le acercó con sutiles temblores en las manos –"Cuando te di mis razones para ir a por Matsuda, estoy seguro te ibas a negar"- le pasó su temblorosa mano por los hombros de Ryuzaki, que estaban tensos y se tensaron aún más por el contacto –"Y ahora, justo cuando intento hacerte entrar en razón sobre lo que impulsó a Matsuda… te molestas y dices esas cosas tan ilógicas"-.

-"Creo que tu ya te estás durmiendo Light, mejor vamos a la habitación, o mejor aún, vamos a la cocina y me preparas un pastel o algo así"- distraerlo de sus cavilaciones sería lo idóneo.

-"Ya. Sólo quiero que sepas, que yo si te considero un amigo, aunque me hayas hecho jugar algo tan perverso como tu apuesta"- en su interior se reía a carcajadas _–"Ja, ja, ja, es imposible que él sienta algo tan tonto como celos, además de que ni él ni… bueno, él no siente nada por mí"-_ de nuevo su pensamiento dudaba de sus propios sentimientos, increíble.

Los dos se fueron a la cocina, con paso lento y tranquilo, ahora que la investigación había avanzado, se podían dar el lujo de dejar de trabajar por esa noche. Y Ryuzaki aprovecharía la incapacidad de Light y su más reciente descubierto, sentimiento de posesión hacia su único amigo.

La cocina se encontraba sola y todo totalmente limpio, ni un utensilio fuera de lugar, la comida fresca, y sobre todo, lo necesario para poder cocinar cualquier tipo de platillo extravagante en cuestión de poco tiempo. La mesada hecha de granito negro, al igual que la que tenían en su propia habitación a modo de desayunador, separaba la estufa del fregadero, y una gran nevera junto a la estufa eléctrica, que contenía aquellos ingredientes, en su mayoría materias primas dulces.

Ryuzaki guiaba a Light, y al llegar ambos se quedaron quietos; uno recordaba cómo había empezado el juego que lo estaba volviendo loco, y el otro, al no tener hambre no sabía ni porque estaban en ese lugar.

-"¿Qué quieres Ryuzaki?"- tenían cinco minutos y el mayor se le acercaba demasiado lento al otro, parecía que ya no estaba pensando lo suficientemente bien como para contestarle con coherencia.

-"Ya no tengo ganas de _ese_ dulce, prefiero probar otro que aún no he comido"- se pasó la lengua por los labios.

-"¿Otro tipo de dulce? Dime cómo se llama, tal vez lo pueda preparar"- se volteó y empezó a examinar el refrigerador en busca de tan dichoso dulce.

-"Bueno, normalmente tomaría mi autocontrol para no comerlo, aún, pero ya que insistes…"-.

Se le acercó por detrás, haciendo que Light se enderezara al momento, pero al mismo tiempo no pudo dejar de sorprenderse al notar que Ryuzaki estaba totalmente recto, en su total estatura, y le ganaba por la mínima diferencia, sin embargo, aún se notaba la diferencia en alturas.

Ryuzaki lo tomó por la cintura y acercó su boca al oído del castaño.

-"Ese dulce se llama Light Yagami, y quiero que nadie más lo pruebe"-.

Sin esperar ninguna respuesta, se llevó jalando al menor hasta su habitación, abrió la puerta con la llave y la cerró con la misma, pues esta vez no dejaría que nadie le interrumpiera. Y cuando llegaron Ryuzaki lo hizo chocar contra la pared junto a la puerta, y lo besó con furia.

A Light le dolió la cabeza al sentir la pared contra ella, y el beso le ardía desde el fondo.

Ryuzaki pegó aún más su cuerpo al del castaño. Y este le intentó empujar de los hombros, pero con muy poca convicción. L agarró ambas manos del chico perfecto sobre su cabeza con una sola mano, mientras con la otra empezó a acariciar el miembro cubierto por el pantalón algo ajustado; el menor dejó de oponer tanta resistencia, y sólo dejó ambas manos recargadas en los hombros de Ryuzaki, pues este lo había soltado.

L se separó de la boca de Light y tomó ventaja de la poca fuerza de voluntad del menor para llevárselo al dormitorio, más específicamente a la cama tamaño matrimonial. Lo jaló de la mano y este se dejó llevar.

-"¿Sabes Light? Creo que si estaba un poco celoso, aunque sólo es una teoría. Y esta noche… ganaré"-.

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**L: Tonto, aburrido, sumamente infantil y frustrante señorita R.**

**R: ¿Te pregunté a tí acaso? Mejor dame gracias a que hice que Light no te golpeara en el rostro. (pone cara de ofendida)**

**L: Como si pudiera.**

**R: Además te recuerdo que yo escribo tu historia, y... (pone cara malévola) sé tu nombre.**

**L: Y Kira sabe el tuyo. ¿No tendrá por aquí algún dulce?**

**R: ... -_-: Si, atrás del refri, que está junto al jet privado.**

**L: ¿Está siendo sarcástica?**

**R: Un poco, pero no importa, ahora, a partir de este capítulo haré preguntas incómodas a mis personajes invitados. (asiente con satisfacción).**

**L: Y... según la deducción lógica que se puede presentar con silogismos, me vas a preguntar alguna tontería que piensen las fangirls sobre mí.**

**R: Si no eres tan tonto, nada más lo aparentas muy bien. Ahora pasamos a la pregunta sobre tu vida o tu actuación en el anime... ¿En qué pensabas cuando te encadenaste a Light Yagami? Y no salgas con que fue por el bien del caso Kira.**

**L: ... Como buen conocedor de mis derechos legales, me rehuso a contestar eso.**

**R: En el siguiente capítulo estás obligado a responder, por cierto ¿dónde está tu prisionero? no lo veo desde el capítulo pasado.**

**L: recostado, se descompensó por haber vomitado todos los alimentos que ya había ingerido, y tuvo que tomar reposo, ahora lo cuido personalmente.**

**(Una voz en el fondo, apagada por una especie de obstrucción dice algo como: "Ryuzaki, ayuda, por favor, auxilio, me tienen secuestrado y ni quien se de cuenta").**

**Y como siempre espero reviews con su opinión y crítica constructiva, poooooor, favooooooooooooor.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! (arrodillada y derrotada) ¡Perdón, lo siento mucho, no quería no fue mi intención, me obligaron! Lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes, y como yo hubiera querido, pero por problemas con mi reinscripción en la escuela no tuve el tiempo para actualizar pronto.**

**Espero que me perdonen, así que por eso me esforcé mucho más en este capítulo, para que ustedes mis queridas lectoras lo disfruten aunque sea un poquito. Y antes que nada sé que estaban esperando tal vez, o por lo menos un lime, pero quiero decirles que esperaré un poco más de lo previsto, quiero darles un lemmon bueno (o por lo menos no tan horrible como mis primeros intentos). Ahora sí, pueden empezar a leer...**

**...**

**Ah! se me olvidaba, mi amiga me recordó algo muy importante: esta serie no me pertenece, ni los personajes, (si fuese así cuantas cosas no hubieran pasado) sólo los uso sin fines de lucro para poder pasar un tiempo agradable escribiendo para todos ustedes. :)**

**Cuartel General para la captura de Kira, 8:23 a.m.**

Los dos sin mirarse, sin ver la pantalla, sin escribir. Simplemente no hacían nada. Los dos genios se encontraban en el limbo, en la nada. Claro que sus pensamientos se distanciaban considerablemente. Y todo el equipo les veía con suma atención, todos tenían sus teorías, y cada una de ellas concluía siempre en lo mismo: se habían peleado y ninguno había ganado.

Pero… si supieran.

_-"No me le vuelvo a acercar al fenómeno ese"-_ tenía un puño cerrado fuertemente. Había conseguido escapar por poco la noche anterior, gracias a Dios tuvo un momento de lucidez justo al traspasar las puertas del cuarto que compartía con L.

Desde el incidente, ambos habían bajado a los ordenadores, con la intención de distraer su perturbada mente de los pensamientos que atacaban. Light se había llevado un gran disgusto, y una gran aclaración en la cabeza de parte del detective, y éste se llevó un buen puñetazo en la cara y un rodillazo en el estómago.

_-"Este juego será más fácil de lo que creí, pero… este tipo es un…"-_ estaba frustrado, empero, no mentalmente hablando. Lo había rechazado vilmente, nadie nunca antes lo había hecho. Ahora estaba más decidido que antes a ganar esa apuesta, costara lo que costara, y lo primero que debía hacer sería vengarse del golpe tan bajo que recibió.

Últimamente ya no utilizaba su capacidad de deducción al cien, ya no se sentaba como era su costumbre, no se sentía de ánimos. Ahora estaba recargado en el respaldo de la silla, con la cabeza recta y las piernas cruzadas al estilo occidental; con una elegancia que sólo Watari vio hacía bastante tiempo. Aún no estaba peinado, ni medianamente, sin embargo, su rostro tenía un tono más cálido que el pálido con ojeras; tal vez por sus recientes visitas al exterior, o tal vez porque tendría en mente algún objetivo divertido o interesante, y sus facciones se iluminaban con algo más que el pensamiento racional y la deducción como fuente de alimentación.

Y así, perdidos cada uno en sus pensamientos, no prestaban ni la más mínima atención a nada, cada uno se centró tanto que no se dieron cuenta que no se escuchaban tecleo alguno, ni rasgueo de plumas o lápices. Sólo un cuchicheo, murmullos, del equipo, en tono de gracia, burla, molestia, ofensa, etc.

Ambos chicos reaccionaron ante tan poco silencio, levantando la vista y girando su silla en una incomparable sincronización, no estaban de humor para soportar cualquier crítica o comentario.

-"¿Es que acaso no tienen nada mejor que hacer?"- dijeron con la voz más seria y distante que el resto del cuartel se pudiera imaginar, acto seguido los dos chicos regresaron sus asientos a su posición original, como ignorando olímpicamente al otro.

-"Según con la información que publica el grupo de los más poderosos de Yotsuba, harán un baile"- Ryuzaki suspiró al escuchar otra cosa algo menos estresante que sus cavilaciones, por lo menos no tendría que prestar atención a lo que recién acababa de imaginar _–"Después de todo, no pasará mucho tiempo para que el jefe y Watari se enteren del pequeño juego que Light y yo estamos llevando para distraernos. No creo que sea mala idea hacérselo saber antes de lo destinado"-_ a continuación prestó toda su atención a lo que tenía que decir el jefe Yagami del caso Kira.

-"Es un baile de beneficencia, donde invitarán a magnates empresarios, es a escala internacional, por lo que pienso que, si Kira está de su lado, o es uno de los ocho, utilizarán esta fiesta para tomar ventaja a niveles masivos, tomando un monopolio de la industria"- se le veía serio, aún más que lo habitual.

-"¿Y qué es lo que propone?"-.

-"La mejor opción sería estar lo más cerca posible Ryuzaki, eso es obvio"- Light se giró para darle la cara.

-"¡Vayamos a la fiesta!"- Matsuda estaba entusiasmado.

-"Por primera vez dices algo con sentido Matsuda"- a su pesar, Light asintió formando una sutil sonrisa para seguir escuchando a Ryuzaki –"Pero… el problema radica en que tú estás muerto, y la única manera de asistir a este evento es que Misa Amane sea invitada, o tal vez nosotros podríamos hacernos pasar por inversionistas"-.

Matsuda se fue a sentar a un sillón, consciente de que él había fingido su propia muerte.

-"No sé si será una buena idea hacer acto de presencia en esa reunión, estarías exponiéndote demasiado"- si no hubieran visto que el joven genio Light Yagami movía los labios y se levantaba exaltado, nadie hubiese creído que él había dicho tal frase, demostrando una preocupación genuina por el detective.

Ryuzaki sonrió abiertamente, un gesto falso, haciendo que Light se sonrojara levemente.

-"Muchas gracias por preocuparte, sin embargo, lo he decidido, todo el equipo va a ir a ese baile, será la manera más rápida para encontrar a Kira, si es que está entre los ocho de Yotsuba. A veces debemos tomar riesgos"-.

-"Sólo lo haces por llevarme la contraria Ryuzaki"- Light no se percató de que había cruzado los brazos e inflado una mejilla ligeramente. Lucía como un niño que no obtiene lo que quiere.

-"Por el contrario, al escucharte pude tomar mi decisión más fácilmente Light"-.

-"A eso me refiero"-.

-"Oigan chicos, por favor dejen de discutir, hasta parecen novios"- Matsuda rió con ganas por su chiste de mal gusto, y al poco rato todos, excepto Light y Ryuzaki, reían con Matsuda.

Light desvió la mirada, y Ryuzaki adoptó un humor grosero. Aunque si lo pensaban objetivamente, cada vez se asemejaban a una pareja de amantes, y eso confundía al pobre inexperto, mejor estudiante de Japón, joven popular entre las chicas, y demás cualidades; Light Yagami, odiaba sentirse secretamente complacido por tener toda la atención de L en él, y sólo en él.

-"Como sea. Weddy está poniendo hoy cámaras en toda la Corporación Yotsuba, especialmente en esa sala de la que habló Matsuda. También en cada una de las casas del grupo de los ocho y en sus autos. Los tenemos totalmente vigilados, y entrar a la fiesta no será difícil"- le restó importancia con la mano y giró su silla dando por terminada la conversación poco productiva.

De nuevo el silencio de ultratumba entre los genios se instaló incómodamente, desplazando poco a poco a los demás miembros de la investigación, hasta el punto en que Ryuzaki los despidió por el día, para que tomaran un descanso para nada merecido. Y poder aclarar la situación que reinaba el lugar.

-"Light, ¿cuándo te quitan la férula?"- sabía muy bien que las vendas del torso ya no las usaba, porque la lesión no fue muy fuerte, en cambio la muñeca izquierda había recibido la mayor parte del peso del cuerpo del joven, y el tirón de la cadena le perjudicó aún más.

-"Dentro de dos días"-.

-"Está bien… Nos pondremos de nuevo las esposas, pero esta vez tú la tendrás en la mano derecha"-.

-"No lo puedo creer"-.

-"¿A qué te refieres Light?"-.

-"Hablabas en serio cuando decías que sólo te preocupabas por mí simplemente por tu estúpida sospecha hacia mí"- rió sin humor.

-"Eres sospechoso de ser Kira, pensé que sabías esto. Tu y yo no tenemos otro tipo de relación, más que la laboral"-.

-"De acuerdo, sólo eso"- por alguna razón se sintió dolido por esas palabras, tan secas como siempre, huecas, sin sentimientos. Pero de alguna manera bizarra y tonta, extrañaba escuchar una expresión de legítima inquietud por su persona, claro que nunca Ryuzaki lo hubiese demostrado, incluso si lo hubiera sentido _–"¿Qué más da? No tengo nada que ver con él, y él no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo. No existe mayor relación entre nosotros. Ahora lo que quiero es librarme de las sospechas de ser Kira, no me interesa otra cosa más que regresar a mi vida común y corriente. Y estoy seguro de que él está ansioso por verme lejos de su vida, su aislada y patética vida"-._

-"¿Sólo eso? No entiendo"- era extraño que dejase una frase incompleta, y menos en aquel momento.

-"No es nada interesante, no te preocupes Ryuzaki"- y desde hacía mucho tiempo no había soltado una sonrisa tan falsa, y a la vez tan convincente, era algo que se reservaba para las figuras de autoridad que deseaba mantener a raya de sus cavilaciones.

-"¿Estás seguro?"-.

-"Por supuesto, lamento haberme alterado tanto como hace unos momentos. Creo que tal vez tengas razón, debemos arriesgarnos todo lo posible para atrapar a Kira"-.

-"… Si"- muy extraño, ahora le daba la razón.

Al poco rato Watari traía un carro con una gran fuente de dulces variados, dos tés, mucha azúcar y unos medicamentos para el tratamiento que debía seguir Light, con respecto al dolor abdominal, de la muñeca y la garganta que había sufrido tanto.

-"Muchas gracias Watari"- sonrió y se llevó el coctel de medicamentos de una vez a la boca, y tomó un pequeño trago del té.

-"Me sorprende que no te hayas vuelto un farmacodependiente Light"-.

-"No estoy muy acostumbrado a medicarme, así que cuando tengo que hacerlo procuro no causar problemas a nadie"-.

-"Claro"-.

Ninguno se molestó en seguir la conversación, de vez en cuando tecleaban algo, o sólo observaban la pantalla con atención. Cada vez estaban más convencidos del vínculo que existía con Kira y el grupo Yotsuba. Mantenían una distancia prudente entre ellos, como si lo que había pasado días atrás, y más recientemente el día anterior, nunca hubiese sucedido. De tanto en tanto, alguno hacía un comentario de sus avances, discutiéndolo por menos de cinco minutos, para después tener una conclusión casi sin necesidad de una plática verbal en serio.

-"Creo que sólo nosotros dos avanzamos por mucho lo que el resto del equipo podría hacer en una semana"- era más bien un comentario al aire, sin intención de recibir respuesta, y menos una franca.

-"Si, bueno, a veces no es mejor muchas mentes trabajando en un mismo tema. El pensamiento se dispersa, no existe una concentración. En cambio, tu y yo quieras o no, trabajamos con sincronización"- sólo lo había dicho sin pensarlo, últimamente se le estaba haciendo costumbre hacer las cosas por impulso.

-"Light, ya terminó el turno. No quiero trabajar más, vamos a la habitación"- no quería seguir trabajando, pero tampoco tenía sueño.

Light lo escuchó y se levantó, no protestó ni dijo nada.

-"Con una simple condición"-.

-"No estás en posición de exigir algo Light"-.

-"No es la gran cosa, nada muy malo, o algo que no puedas dar con facilidad"- sonrió de una manera desquiciada que dejó a Ryuzaki menos convencido, pero sin la oportunidad de negarle nada.

-"… De acuerdo, ¿qué quieres?"- empezó a hacer una lista mental de artículos, actitudes, o cualquier situación que el joven le pudiera pedir.

-"Es simple: si vas a dormir, de ahora en adelante, quiero que duermas fuera de la habitación, o por lo menos lo más alejado que tu maldita cadena nos deje"-.

-"No entiendo muy bien tu petición. La rechazo"-.

-"De acuerdo, entonces de algún modo Watari se enterará de lo que me hiciste ayer"- no quería llegar al punto de las amenazas, pero no le dejaban opción alguna.

-"Si se lo dices, entonces tu habrás perdido nuestro juego y por lo tanto tengo todo el derecho de reclamarte lo que yo guste"- sabía que el castaño tenía un plan para no desobedecer las reglas.

-"Te confundes, jamás se lo diría yo. Además no me creería, porque tú y yo no tenemos otro tipo de relación, más que la laboral"- al detective no pasó inadvertido el tono tan resentido y lúgubre al momento que Light citó su propia frase.

-"Creo que tendrás que quedarte con las ganas de dormir por mucho tiempo, porque no irás al dormitorio tú solo, y menos siendo sospechoso de ser Kira"- se concentró en dar esa razón, mientras su mente pensaba muy diferente _–"No voy a dejar que te alejes más de mí, no señor. Ahora más que nunca deseo hacerte completamente mío"-_.

-"Está bien, no creo que a mi padre y al resto del equipo les agrade la idea de verme tan mal, siendo que las órdenes del médico fueron un descanso total"- subrayó las últimas dos palabras con un siseo que sonó algo más agudo de lo normal.

-"De acuerdo, iremos a dormir, pero no dormiré fuera de mi habitación"- dicho esto se lo llevó empujándolo por la espalda. El menor protestó ante las condiciones que nunca se cumplirían, seguía un poco molesto; así que decidió callar y avanzar lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban, sin dejar a su carcelero muy atrás.

Llegaron al elevador, y Ryuzaki se acordó de lo sucedido tiempo atrás en ese lugar, y sonrió ante una idea que, aunque no era una de las mejores, le serviría para sus propósitos. Las puertas automáticas se cerraron al instante a la presión del botón que señalaba su piso.

-"Oye Light…"-.

-"¿Si?"-.

-"¿Recuerdas qué sucedió aquí?"-Light tragó en seco, no se movió, cosa que el otro aprovechó con un acercamiento a la cara del otro –"Veo que no. Y como soy buena persona, te ayudaré a recordarlo con lujo de detalle"-.

Llevó su rostro hacia el cuello del joven, con lentitud, como para darle tiempo a que lo rechazaran, pero se sorprendió al ver que no existía rechazo, ni ningún movimiento, aunque de todos modos puso los brazos recargados a los lados de la cabeza de Light. Acercó la punta de la lengua detrás de la oreja, lamiendo poco a poco, disfrutando realmente de las sensaciones; el resto de su cuerpo tenía prisionero a Light, que tenía las manos en los costados, los ojos cerrados y la boca firmemente cerrada en una línea fina. Después de un rato, Ryuzaki se cansó de la oreja y el cuello, su boca fue directamente a la del joven Yagami.

Rozó con los labios los del menor, que sin pensarlo ni preverlo, dejaron de cerrar con tanta fuerza, pero sin abrirlos totalmente.

_-"No lo puedo evitar, eso me queda claro, pero intentaré conservar algo de mi orgullo"-_ pensaba con resignación Light Yagami, recibiendo el beso que lo apremiaba a profundizarlo.

No abrió más la boca, le costaba mucho esfuerzo, no se sentía cómodo si lo hacía.

L se percató de las pobres fuerzas de Light, así que se dedicó a bajar una mano por el pecho del menor hasta llegar a escuchar un gemido. No tardó mucho, pues aunque el chico luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, no pudo evitar separar los labios para recibir por completo a la lengua de Ryuzaki. Sintió la invasión, pero de pronto pensó algo que ni en su peor momento hubiera dicho: lo sometían, realmente lo sometían… y eso _le encantaba._

Alzó sus manos temblorosas, para posarlas en los hombros de su carcelero favorito, no hizo más, sin embargo fue todo lo que necesitó Ryuzaki para saber que tenía toda la autorización para seguir con sus objetivos.

El ascensor se detuvo en su piso, y Ryuzaki tomó a Light de la mano, para llevárselo con rapidez a la habitación. De pronto, casi al llegar a la puerta sintió muestras de culpa… no lo podía llevar así.

_-"¡Maldita sea! ¡Este tipo ganó un poco más de tiempo!"-_ sus cavilaciones llegaban mientras abría la puerta _-"No lo puedo creer, ahora tengo culpa de hacer algo que Light no quiere. Es un imbécil… bueno, viéndolo de otra perspectiva, aún quiero seguir jugando con sus instintos, y pienso. No, estoy seguro de que ahora este niño tiene algún tipo de sentimientos que van más allá de la amistad, y lo quiero aprovechar"-_.

Pasó a su cuarto, seguido de Light, y acto seguido lo miró fijamente de pies a cabeza, como desnudándolo con la mirada. Suspiró, por lo que el otro lo vio entre extrañado y aliviado.

-"¿Qué sucede?"- se aventuró a preguntar.

-"Aún no es tiempo, además tienes todavía las costillas y la muñeca lastimada. Recordé que tengo que hacer otra cosa"- y como que no quiere la cosa añadió –"Pero no te preocupes, te aseguro que no se me olvidará este pequeño contacto mi pequeño Kira"- mal uso de sus palabras.

-"¡¿De nuevo con esa tontería? ¡Eres un…!"- dejó de hablar antes de que lo acusara ahora de grosero y malcriado, en vez de eso optó por olvidar que estaba por darle la victoria en su maldito jueguito, y le soltó una bofetada con la mano sana, y con esa ofensa en los oído se fue a su cuarto, antes de que el otro entrara, cerró la puerta con llave y sonrió para sus adentros.

-"Light, abre, ese también es mi cuarto"- se frotaba la mejilla adolorida.

-"No, muy buenas noches Ryuzaki"- después de todo se había ganado el derecho a dormir solo por lo menos por una noche.

-"No podría dormir aquí, es muy frío"- si el joven Light hubiera sido un poco más empático en ese momento, tal vez lo hubiese dejado pasar, pero en vez de eso respondió como si nada.

-"Tu no duermes"-.

-"Hoy si quiero dormir toda la noche"- escuchó que se movían dentro algunas cosas, pensando en que lo dejarían entrar, ah, pobre iluso.

Light Yagami estaba buscando una manta, en cuanto la encontró, tomó la almohada de su idiota compañero y se preparó para abrir la puerta, con mucha velocidad que Ryuzaki no pudo reaccionar a tiempo: Light aventó al aire la manta y la almohada, y cerró de nuevo con llave.

-"Que descanses entonces Ryuzaki, y ya no molestes. Tengo sueño"- dicho esto, se fue directo a la cama tamaño matrimonial, para disfrutar de su tamaño por primera vez solo y sin ningún remordimiento, riéndose como un niño pequeño.

Ryuzaki simplemente miró las cosas que tenía en las manos, sinceramente se veía tan torpe y patético, que él mismo se arrepintió en ese momento de no haber continuado y haber hecho caso de su buena voluntad, también se sermoneó mentalmente de su último comentario para el chico.

_-"Eso me pasa por ser buena persona"-._

**Espero que les haya gustado, y ahora, sólo porque me nació, quiero darles las gracias a mis lectoras: **

**f****annyhikari, nyu-nono, MikaYesi, Blinck, Lilineth-chan, blink-chan90, Saraa Black, Hiza-chan, d4rk-st3phy, camiSXN, marie250. MIL GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO A ESTA NOVATA EN EL YAOI, REALMENTE GRACIAS.**

******Por supuesto, también quiero invitar a que dejen un review en esta historia todos los nuevos, adoro sus visitas, me encanta saber sus opiniones, así como sus críticas constructivas, porque me encanta también hacer enojar a mis invitados de cada capítulo (hasta ahora Light Yagami y L).**

******Hablando de eso, Misa Amane no pudo venir porque tenía que ir a grabar con Ryuuga Hideki, así que no nos pudo dar sus comentarios tan acertados de fangirl del Yaoi, así como su teoría de lo ukes y semes. Es toda una experta, jeje. **

******Bien, los espero en los siguientes episodios de Juego Inocente, a la misma hora y en el mismo canal, esperando que no nos corran por falta de presupuesto, jaja.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola, y perdón por la tardanza. No tengo excusa, tan sólo espero que este capítulo les agrade y si es así, comenten, y si no... pues también, jeje. Ustedes saben que sólo así mejoro mis escritos, ahora sí disfruten.**

* * *

**Habitación de L y su prisionero Light Yagami, 9:00 a.m.**

Había puesto la alarma para las ocho, dado que la jornada empezaba a esa hora, pero no pudo evitar dormir un poco más de lo acostumbrado, aprovechando que tenía el cuarto para él solo. Así que cuando sonó la alarma no se sorprendió siquiera, así que lo primero que hizo fue revisar entre sus ropas, hasta encontrar un conjunto que le pareciera lo bastante cómodo para pasar el día encerrado; tomó unos jeans oscuros y un suéter blanco, y debajo una playera con cuello de tortuga (para ocultar algunas marcas que aún se le notaban) color terracota; además de su ropa interior.

Se sintió libre por un momento al entrar en la ducha si tener que avisarle a alguien, así que lo menos que pudo hacer fue tardarse una eternidad sintiendo las gotas del agua tibia, que relajaban los músculos agarrotados.

Salió sólo con una toalla cubriéndole la parte inferior de su cuerpo, y se vistió con calma, no tenía intención de salir pronto. Cuando terminó de arreglarse correctamente, tomó fuerza de algún sitio lejano y quitó el seguro de la puerta.

Creía que se encontraría con la cara de un Ryuzaki resentido, que habría trabajado toda la noche por la falta de un lugar cómodo donde dormir, pero en vez de eso, lo vio acostado en el sofá de tres plazas de su habitación, con la pobre manta que le había dado cubriéndole la mitad del cuerpo, y la almohada en el piso, muy lejos del detective. Se notaba que la había arrojado y ni se tomó la molestia de levantarla siquiera.

Light tuvo un impulso de despertarlo para salir y trabajar, sin embargo se daba cuenta de que era verdad que estaba cansado, y no pudo descansar en ese sillón tan frío e incómodo. Así que lo que hizo fue buscar un edredón de la cama que había sido tendida por él, y se dispuso a abrigarlo lo suficiente. Se sorprendió al ver que no se despertara con todo el ruido que estuvo haciendo, ni con el nuevo peso que había agregado al cobijarlo.

Miró su reloj de muñeca, que aún no sabía porque seguía usando, dándose cuenta de que tal vez podría hacer el desayuno antes de que su carcelero despertara.

_-"Tiene el sueño pesado"-_ sonrió ante su pensamiento tonto, y se dirigió a la cocina que había sido integrada en la misma habitación con el propósito de facilitarle a Light su estancia junto con L.

Sacó varios ingredientes de la alacena, y otros tantos de la nevera, quería preparar algo más de su gusto, pero sabía que no sería bien recibido. Pretendía hacer un postre que sabía nadie se atrevía a rechazar por nada del mundo, ni él mismo, porque era su favorito: tarta de tres chocolates.

Empezó con la cubierta de galletas, se esforzaba por seguir los pasos tal y como su madre le había enseñado tiempo atrás, al mismo tiempo en que intentaba ni hacer ruido y despertar al detective.

No llevó mucho para que pudiera meter su postre estrella en la nevera para que enfriara lo suficiente, después de todo practicó mucho para lograr hacerlo a la perfección. Daban las 9:50 cuando sacó su postre del refrigerador y decorarlo de manera sobria y elegante. Cortó dos pedazos y los puso en platos, en la mesa de café que estaba frente al sofá y Ryuzaki. Tardó un poco más en hacer el té blanco tan raro y de un sabor que le encantaba por su poca concentración y su sabor a flores. Dejó servido un desayuno del tipo que a L le encantan y sonrió ante esa idea.

_-"Se va a llevar una sorpresa cuando despierte y vea su desayuno"-_ se sonrojó cándidamente, pues se dio cuenta de que actuaba como una chica enamorada _–"¡No! Eso no pasará"-_ en su mente se daba negativas, pero el resto de su cuerpo avanzaba solo hasta el rostro del mayor _–"¿Se enojaría si lo despierto así?"-._

No esperó a pensarlo dos veces, sino que llevó sus labios a la frente pálida cubierta por el cabello negro. Besó suavemente la frente, vio que no despertaba, estaba seguro, bajó sus labios a la boca de Ryuzaki y sólo los rozó un momento, se separó de él sintiéndose tan torpe e idiota con la cara totalmente roja. Agarró la almohada que estaba tirada y la apretó entre sus brazos para intentar liberar un poco de tensión.

Se sentó en el sillón continuo, para esperar que el otro se despertara, no lo hacía. Optó por empezar a susurrar su sobrenombre, subiendo el volumen de su voz conforme repetía una y otra vez lo mismo, sintiendo que la paciencia se acababa por ratos.

-"Ryuzaki, despierta, Ryuzaki"- lo tocó del brazo que tenía descubierto y lo movió un poco, el detective despertó poco a poco, fijando su mirada a la primera persona que reconoció, para después cambiar una expresión de somnolencia a una de fastidio y ofendida.

-"Me dejaste fuera de _mí_ habitación y sólo te dignaste en darme una manta y esa almohada"- agarró la manta que cubría junto con el cobertor que Light le había llevado y la almohada que Light sostenía entre sus brazos.

-"Buenos días Ryuzaki"- le sonreía abiertamente sin hacer caso a sus comentarios –"Siento mucho lo que hice anoche, pero francamente no piensas antes de hablar"-.

-"No entiendo tu premisa Light"- o tal vez aún no despertaba.

-"No me gusta que sigas diciéndome que soy Kira, aunque yo sea el único sospechoso, en verdad no quiero que lo sigas diciendo, por favor. Mide tus palabras, porque, tal vez no lo sabes, pero pueden ser hirientes si no las piensas bien"- el mayor iba a argumentar a su favor, siendo interrumpido por Light –"No me malinterpretes, de verdad lamento mi actitud ayer, así que para compensar mi error hice esto para ambos"- señaló las tartas y el té.

-"Te va a costar más que un postre para que te perdone tu pobre actitud Light"- y de todos modos agarró la rebanada que era suya, por el tamaño, y con la cuchara se llevó un pedazo a la boca, masticándolo y mirando a Light en todo momento –"Tal vez sólo te cueste más de esto"-.

Rieron un poco sin sentirse incómodos, el menor tomó su porción para saborear el único dulce que soportaba.

-"Es mi favorito, ¿lo sabías?"- señaló su plato intacto.

-"No, me he perdido de algo, ¿qué a ti no te desagradaban los dulces?"- era raro ver al chico maravilla, genio y guapo emocionado por probar un dulce.

-"Generalmente sí, pero este es mi postre favorito, lo podría comer toda mi vida y no me cansaría… sólo bromeo, ja, ja, ja"- estaba de buen humor y se contagiaba rápidamente.

-"Ya veo…"- se levantó para sentarse en el sofá donde estaba y llamar la atención del menor para que se sentara junto a él.

En un inicio Light lo negó, pero luego recordó que le había prometido no hacerle nada tan pervertido hasta que sanara por completo de sus costillas y muñeca; por lo que se acercó con su plato al lado de su colega.

-"Sabe muy bien, debo admitir que cocinas mejor que yo"- él no sabía cocinar.

-"Tú no sabes cocinar Ryuzaki"- le miró con una mezcla entre molestia, fastidio y buen humor. Algo de condescendencia también.

-"Cierto"- tomó un pedazo con la cuchara y se llevó la porción a la boca del menor –"Abre"-.

-"… Yo puedo solo gracias"- no retiraba su mano y sabía no la iba a retirar –"Ryuzaki…"-.

-"Di ah. Yo te daré de comer"- Light no pudo hablar –"Me lo debes, me dejaste aquí afuera toda la noche, y aún me duele la mejilla"-.

Se lo pensó un poco antes de abrir la boca con la mirada hacia otro lado y totalmente sonrojado. Ryuzaki aprovechó para darle el bocado completo y ver su rostro sonrojado, extrañamente no le incomodaba el estar tan cerca de Light, ni darle de comer de su propio plato, era una sensación de confort y familiaridad que nunca antes había experimentado. Por supuesto ni siquiera lo mencionó, en vez de eso se dedicó a darle a Light de su propio postre. Había olvidado que no lo había probado como se debería y cuando intentó llevarse el bocado a la boca, descubrió que no tenía nada.

Light se dio cuenta de esto, y sirvió su porción para L. Sonrió un poco, y se apartó un poco de su lado, para permitirle disfrutar de sus habilidades culinarias. Ryuzaki tomó el plato y se dispuso a comer ese platillo, alternándolo con un sorbo del té azucarado, que ambos disfrutaban.

Ryuzaki devoró el pedazo de tarta, y enseguida pidió su segundo plato. Light le sirvió sin mirarlo.

-"¿Light…?"- hacía rato que le estaba dando vueltas una pregunta en su mente, se reprochó por no mantener el autocontrol, pero de verdad tenía curiosidad.

-"¿Qué sucede?"-.

-"Tú… ¿me besaste en la mañana? Creí haber sentido eso, no estoy muy seguro"- se giró para ver a su prisionero, que en ese momento tenía la cara rígida, sin expresión alguna y totalmente roja.

_-"Y tú que creías que tenía el sueño pesado, ja"-_ sus pensamientos sarcásticos e irónicos no le ayudaban a buscar una manera de salir de eso _–"Niégalo, es así de simple"-_.

-"Yo… este…"- sólo faltaba una pequeña palabra, ¿por qué le costaba tanto trabajo mentir justo en ese momento? –"S-si"- se tapó la boca al momento de haber confesado, idiota.

Ryuzaki por su parte, se sorprendió mucho, claramente creía que había sido un sueño, pero esa declaración lo tomó por sorpresa. Pensaba, que si, efectivamente lo había besado lo negaría rotundamente y demasiado convencido, sin embargo ahora que lo pensaba mejor, saber eso le subía el ego hasta las nubes.

-"Light"- no volteó, de nuevo tenía la almohada sujeta contra su cara, vaya infantil –"Light"-.

-"Perdón, pero no despertabas, así que no tuve opción"- su respiración se estaba regulando poco a poco.

-"A decir verdad no me molesta, es más…"- se le acercó y tomó su mentón con una sola mano y con la otra rodeaba su cintura –"… hubieses terminado el beso, porque… eso que hiciste no lo es en lo absoluto"-.

Light, a pesar de encontrarse despistado y contra la espada y la pared, lo miró extrañado, dando a entender muy ofendido que no entendía a qué se refería.

-"No sabes besar, para nada"- apretó un poco más su agarre en el mentón –"Yo te enseño, ¿te parece?"-.

-"¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Yo no…"- no pudo seguir, la boca de Ryuzaki lo acalló.

Y como si fuera el primer beso, Light puso resistencia en cuanto Ryuzaki quiso profundizar el contacto, pero L ya se sabía un truco que le había dado muy buenos resultados, mordió un poco el labio inferior, al mismo tiempo que la mano que sujetaba la cintura bajaba hasta el miembro del menor. Light, al sentir el contacto, abrió la boca para protestar, y Ryuzaki aprovechó eso para pasar su lengua, y mover un poco la mano que tenía en el miembro.

El beso sabía a chocolate y mucha azúcar, y Light cada vez ponía menos resistencia, ahora mantenía la mano sana en el cuello del detective, y la otra simplemente recargada en el hombro del otro. El chico genio no quería cerrar los ojos, porque si lo hacía sentía que no podría controlarse. Intentaba entonces, mover su lengua para hacer una especie de lucha por el control, donde sabía no podría ganar.

Lo empujó un poco, necesitaba aire y Ryuzaki también, este último se pasó la lengua por los labios, un gesto lascivo que no pasó desapercibido por el menor. Ryuzaki se le acercó otra vez, pero ahora Light tuvo la suficiente fuerza para apartarlo, con algo de ayuda.

-"Ya… es suficiente, Ryuzaki"- se sentía avergonzado, no podía evitar que sus hormonas de adolescente lo traicionaran.

-"Si, tienes razón, no creo que puedas aprender tan rápido, pero me gustó"-.

-"Sabes que no hablo de eso idiota"- se levantó y agarró los platos sucios, para lavarlos y así poder zafarse del asunto tan embarazoso en el que se había divertido tanto.

Las tazas y los platos pasaron por las manos de Light, una sana y limpia, y otra con la férula totalmente cubierta con vendas para evitar que el chico se las quitara por desesperación. Ryuzaki vio cómo Light luchaba por intentar lavar los platos, aunque sin ayuda podría haberlo hecho, el detective se acercó y lo quitó del fregadero, se arremangó la playera y él mismo lavaba lo que había ensuciado.

-"Gracias Ryuzaki… ¿Sabes?"- esperó a que el otro pusiera atención –"Anoche llegué a una conclusión que me tiene confundido"- se quería quitar ese peso de encima de una vez por todas.

-"¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál es esa conclusión a la que llegaste? Digo, si se puede saber Light"- no quiso sonar ofensivo.

-"No te burles, que ahora yo estoy hablando totalmente enserio"- puso su mejor cara de póker, con la que no se podía diferenciar entre ninguna de sus emociones, y todos debían aguantar a escuchar lo que dijera, sin esperanzas a ver si mentía o no.

-"Pues hoy estás muy hablador Light, no quiero desaprovechar eso, continua"-.

Levemente recordó haber hecho un comentario similar a alguien, pero no recordaba exactamente a quien, ni en qué momento, tal vez fue en la preparatoria, o en su casa, pero si recordaba que la noticia que le habían dado fue extraña.

-"… Pues yo…"- ahora entendía el trabajo que le costaba a las chicas acosadoras de su escuela decírselo a él, respiró profundo –"Aún no entiendo cómo llegué a esto, pero…"-.

-"Light, francamente no me gusta que le den vueltas al asunto, prefiero que hablen directamente, así que termina de una sola vez tu idea"- había dejado de lavar, simplemente permanecía serio y expectante.

-"Si, lo que trato de decir no es muy sencillo"- frunció el ceño –"Es que yo creo que estoy enam…"-.

-"Chicos buenos días, hola, no los quiero molestar, pero todos en el cuartel están preocupados, así que encendí las cámaras de su habitación para verlos, ¿van a bajar a trabajar aquí o prefieren seguir allá?"- Matsuda había llamado por el micrófono instalado para las emergencias, las cámaras de la habitación fueron apagadas para mayor comodidad de Ryuzaki.

_-"Matsuda, eres un idiota"-._

_-"Matsuda, eres un idiota"-._

-"Si, enseguida bajamos Matsuda-san"- Ryuzaki contestó primero, no tenía ganas de reprender al joven adulto, tan torpe como siempre.

Light estaba con la cara cubierta por su flequillo, habían osado interrumpirlo, no una vez, sino dos veces, era el colmo, ahora se sentía un poco más objetivo en cuanto a sus deducciones.

_-"Definitivamente no me gusta, sólo es una atracción obvia por el contacto que hemos tenido, no más. Y ese tipo nunca lo sabrá. Aunque Matsuda fue un idiota, quisiera pedirle el favor a Kira que se deshiciera de él, vaya que me fastidió todo lo que estaba por decirle al tonto de Ryuzaki"-_ miró con molestia al chico que no había ni siquiera mojado los platos.

Lo quitó del medio, después de todo era mejor que él mismo lavara todo. Como sólo tenía una mano útil, la usó con eficacia y rapidez para enjabonar y enjuagar los platos y tazas. Los dejó secando.

-"Hey, Light, te estoy hablando"-.

-"Lo siento Ryuzaki, no te escuché"- le sonrió con total naturalidad.

-"¿Qué me ibas a decir?"-.

-"Ah, eso, no es nada importante, mejor olvídalo"- el otro iba a decir algo –"¿Por qué no te das una ducha y te vistes? No debemos dejar esperando al equipo"-.

Ryuzaki siguió sus órdenes, no sin cierta resistencia, avanzó al cuarto de baño con su ropa, y en menos de diez minutos salió con el cabello húmedo, goteando en la remera blanca que llevaba puesta, Light lo notó.

-"Ryuzaki, te puedes enfermar si no te secas el cabello"- el aludido no hizo signo de haberlo escuchado, así que Light fue por una toalla y un cepillo –"Siéntate por favor"-.

El detective lo miró, como sintiéndose en una escena algo familiar, sólo que ahora se encontraba en el puesto de Light. El menor pasó la toalla con total delicadeza por el cabello negro, intentaba absorber el exceso de agua, se sorprendió al sentir el cabello sin nudos. Tomó el cepillo en su mano sana, cepillando con calma y sin prestar atención a Ryuzaki, que en ese momento tenía un sutil sonrojo en la cara, hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan bien con alguien. De repente sintió, como había sido unos días atrás, el aliento fresco del muchacho en su cuello, cerca de la oreja, y lo menos que hizo fue suspirar para ahogar un gemido ronco.

-"¿Sabías que dicen que los suspiros son besos no dados?"- Light lo dijo por dar un dato curioso, sin mostrar el menor interés en sus propias palabras.

Cuando terminó de "peinar" aquel cabello tan rebelde, se levantó del sofá y fue a dejar el cepillo y la toalla, Ryuzaki estaba ya con una portátil bajo el brazo, para conciliar el sueño lo había ocupado hasta agotar la batería, así que lo poco que había avanzado estaba en esa computadora.

-"Vamos"- Ryuzaki asintió, y salieron con calma del cuarto-habitación.

El camino de la puerta al elevador, y del elevador hasta el equipo fue silencioso, faltos a su costumbre (nótese el sarcasmo), transcurrió casi con alegría, en toda la mañana no habían discutido ni una sola vez. Y eso traía algo de felicidad a ambos genios y a sus juegos inocentes.

**Tal vez ahora fue algo así como que un capítulo de relleno, pero les aseguro que de aquí en adelante esto irá tomando forma. Así que hasta la próxima, Reviews por favor.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos, lamento mucho la demora. Es que últimamente he tenido que hacer trámites para regresar a la escuela, es horrible, en cuanto entre tal vez ya no pueda actualizar tan pronto como hasta ahora. **

**Por lo pronto disfruten de este capítulo que me quedó un poco más corto que los demás, nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

**Cuartel General para la captura de Kira, 16:12 p.m.**

-"¡No soy Kira!"- y eso que se estaba conteniendo, le faltaba poco para atestar con un golpe a ese detective que sólo con una frase lo hacía cambiar radicalmente.

Esa era la sexta vez en el día en que lo acusaba, de nuevo, de ser Kira, que se declarará culpable. Ryuzaki por primera vez lo hacía por diversión, ver la cara transfigurada del joven era todo un placer. De cualquier manera, con cualquier pensamiento que el joven dijera en voz alta Ryuzaki lo utilizaba en su contra. Por ello, Light ahora casi no hablaba, y hasta por ese asunto lo acusaban.

-"Yo sólo decía que si tú fueras Kira también te quedarías callado para evitar una confrontación, es inevitable querer aparentar no ser quien eres Light"- tomó su segunda taza de té con dos dedos.

-"Chicos, creo que no deberían seguir peleando, no está bien"- Matsuda intentaba ser el intermediario.

Nadie dijo nada, si bien porque no se querían meter en problemas, o porque sabían que sólo recibirían una mala mirada por parte de los dos genios. Se escuchó una exclamación desde uno de los sofás, Soichiro Yagami tenía unos papeles en mano y un teléfono.

-"¿En serio? ¿Lo consiguió? Es perfecto, entonces, ¿cuándo es? Si, lo estoy anotando, enseguida les diré, dale las gracias a Misa Amane de mi parte, esto nos facilita mucho"- colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa en la cara.

-"¿Qué pasó papá?"- era raro ver al hombre algo más tranquilo que los otros.

-"Misa Amane consiguió ser la imagen del grupo Yotsuba"- todos sonrieron, excepto Ryuzaki y Light –"Le dieron una invitación a la fiesta de beneficencia, así que podríamos ir como invitados de ella"-.

-"¿Qué no las invitaciones a fiestas de coctel no deberían ser personales y con cierta resistencia a los invitados ajenos?"- Ryuzaki habló con tal convicción que hasta risa daba, él tenía experiencia en ese tipo de reuniones, aunque hacía mucho que no asistía a alguna de ellas.

-"Pues… a Misa le dijeron que llevara a quien guste"-.

-"Eso se podría tomar como que aún no confían en ella lo suficiente, lo mejor sería que dejásemos que sigan con esa línea de pensamiento, así será más fácil intervenir en sus conversaciones"- Ryuzaki tomó un dulce de la bandeja que tenía al lado, pasando varias veces sus dedos por la envoltura.

-"¿No creen que eso provoque algún mal en Misa, la pondrían en peligro"- Light era tan, pero tan bueno que se preocupaba en la chica que no sabía en la que se metía, además de no sentir nada por ella, ningún tipo de sentimiento que los conectara de ninguna manera

Ryuzaki hizo una mueca que nadie notó, salvo, increíblemente, Matsuda _–"Cómo es fastidioso que ese niñito se preocupe por ella… o en cualquier otro, la probabilidad de ser Kira, sólo por su sobreprotección es de 5%, pero si se retractara, entonces…"-._

-"¿Y cuándo es la dichosa fiesta?"- Light habló con cansancio, realmente hubiera preferido quedarse, esas cosas no ayudaban mucho a mantener el anonimato a Ryuzaki como L, y eso le preocupaba, de verdad no tenía importancia si a Misa Amane le pasaba algo por ese tonto plan.

-"Eh… dentro de una semana"-.

-"Una semana, una semana… Deberíamos preparar nuestros trajes y eso"- miró de nuevo al ordenador de enfrente, como para despejar un poco absurdos pensamientos de la cabeza, después de todo él no tenía necesidad de arreglarse para verse bien.

-"De eso ya se ocupa Watari"- Ryuzaki lo veía de reojo, desde que habían llegado a trabajar, no le quitaba el ojo de encima, estaba totalmente intrigado por aquella conclusión de la que al final no pudo saber nada. Eso lo traía inquieto.

-"Entonces, ¿cómo va a ser la situación una vez estemos en la reunión? No creo que improvisen, no es mucho su estilo"-.

-"Light, hijo, creo que estás un poco molesto por tener que ir a esa fiesta, pero ya todos sabemos que tu no estabas totalmente de acuerdo con este plan, lo mejor sería que te quedaras al margen esta vez mientras los demás lo resolvemos"- Soichiro Yagami casi nunca había reñido a su hijo mayor, por ser en cualquier ámbito complaciente con la sociedad, intachable, perfecto. Pero no dejaba de ser un adolescente.

El jefe de policía esperaba que su hijo asintiera con la cabeza y se disculpara, como siempre, así era siempre lo mejor, pues le ponía atención.

-"Vaya padre… Agradezco desde el corazón que se hayan dado cuenta de mi opinión, son realmente amables todos ustedes"- los miró fijamente, deteniéndose en cada uno un poco, especialmente en Ryuzaki –"También me da gusto, enserio, que puedan ver que estoy un poco molesto. La consideración es predominante en este lugar ¡Qué afortunado soy al codearme con ese tipo de personas!"- su rostro impasible resaltaba con las palabras sarcásticas, un tono que nunca había osado en usar frente a su padre.

Sonreía con amargura y furia, el volumen de la voz era bajo. Nadie habló, y Light ni lo soportaba ni tenía intenciones de hacerlo. Ryuzaki estaba mentalmente de acuerdo con el menor, no lo dejaban opinar ni tomar decisiones, tal vez porque inconscientemente lo trataban como un niño, el menor del grupo.

-"Light, ¿crees que no nos importa lo que pienses?"-.

-"¿Creer padre? No, para nada"- esperó a que Soichiro Yagami suspirara aliviado, le habían creído esa cosa –"Yo no creo padre, tengo certezas. Podría comprobarlo en cualquier momento, pero no veo necesidad de hacerlo. Sigan haciendo este tipo de tonterías y pronto querrán tratarme al igual que a Matsuda… sin ofender"-.

-"No ofendes, porque en cierto modo tienes razón"- Matsuda era desplazado, y ahora Light era ignorado, el ex-representante de Misa no pudo hablar, como todos los días.

_-"Así que por este motivo defendía al idiota de Matsuda, se sentía en una posición similar y se reflejó en él"-_ aunque sabía que no estaba bien reflejar el sufrimiento y exteriorizarlo de ese modo; la nueva revelación que Ryuzaki tenía en esos momentos, gracias a los desplantes de Light, lo aliviaba en sobremanera _–"No era porque sintiera algo por Matsuda… ¿es que acaso me molestaría eso?"-_ esperó una respuesta de su mente, que fue sincera y rápida _–"estoy celoso de que se le acerquen. Odiaría que alguien más se le acercara a MI Light, eso incluye a Misa, Matsuda, o cualquier otra persona"-_.

Light aguantó unos insultos más que hubiera querido decir en voz alta; su voz, su postura y la tensión de la cara cambiaron radicalmente, como cuando se enojaba con Ryuzaki. Relajó los hombros en el asiento, la tensión desapareció y su cara reflejaba un falso remordimiento, si no fuera porque había calefacción seguramente se sentiría un frío helado rodear a Light.

-"Lo lamentó, me altere inútilmente. Lo que dije es verdad, pero no debía dirigirme así a todos ustedes. Creo… que me iré a descansar un poco, lo necesito"- todos notaron que era la primera vez que hablaba sólo por él, sin importarle que le dijeran que no –"Con su permiso, quiero estar solo"- eso último era para Ryuzaki, en ese momento se estaba por levantar y seguirlo, pero a regañadientes lo respetó y dejó que se fuera.

Light salió con paso decidido y todos quedaron callados hasta que ya no se escuchaban los pasos del menor.

-"Tal vez deberíamos desistir de la fiesta y buscar otra cosa"- decía Matsuda.

-"No. Si hacemos algo así, sería como tratar con un niño malcriado. Lo mejor será seguir con esto, ya yo hablaré con él para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, creo que sé cómo lo haré"- Ryuzaki tomó un dulce de leche de los tantos que había –"Pero tiene razón, su opinión, aunque sea el sospechoso de ser Kira, es valiosa para todos, y él puede ampliar lo que yo digo. Realmente es muy inteligente y sus aportaciones valen tanto como él"-.

-"Ryuzaki… es… la primera vez que hablas tan bien de mi hijo, se nota que ya tienen una relación más amistosa"- Soichiro sonreía.

_-"¿Cómo es posible que me cambie de tema así de descaradamente? Padre e hijo se parecen. Y sólo está evitando algo incómodo para él como padre"-_ negó con la cabeza por tal tontería –"No te imaginas cómo ha avanzado nuestra relación"- no decía mentiras, sólo verdades a medias.

-"Me da mucho gusto Ryuzaki"-.

-"No te debería dar tanto gusto Yagami-san… De todos modos, prefiero ir a ver cómo se encuentra Light"- dicho esto se levantó y se fue por donde había desaparecido el menor –"También tengo que seguir vigilándolo"- murmuró para sí, pretendiendo convencerse de su propósito.

Ryuzaki caminó rápidamente, estaba demasiado preocupado para su gusto, así que la única manera de alejarse de esos pensamientos era ver al causante de su preocupación. Ni siquiera se fue por el elevador, prefirió intentar irse por las escaleras, así se calmaría antes de llegar a su habitación y actuar como si nada hubiese pasado.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, la pequeña sala que tenía el televisor estaba iluminada por el mismo, y una figura delgada miraba fijamente la pantalla. Ryuzaki pasó sin hacer ruido, y posarse en la parte trasera del sofá, quería espantarlo, pero Light se adelantó a hablar.

-"¿Crees que debí haberme callado esta vez Ryuzaki?"- su voz monocorde estaba dando escalofríos.

Ryuzaki en vez de contestar se pasó al sofá para sentarse junto a él, como aquella mañana. Ahora no lo miraba con curiosidad, sino que simplemente lo miraba. Se pensó un poco para contestar, últimamente se le había hecho costumbre responderle sin pensar.

-"No, aunque creo que no debiste haberlo callado tanto tiempo"-.

-"Si, tienes razón. Es inevitable alguna vez dejar que las circunstancias se apoderen de la razón, yo he podido contener tanto de las actitudes de los demás, sólo para evitarme este tipo de molestias"- Ryuzaki se sorprendió, nunca antes hubiera pensado que el chico que era perfecto en todo sentido tuviera ese tipo de sentimientos escondidos durante tanto tiempo –"No te equivoques Ryuzaki, no es que me sienta bajo de autoestima, o culpable, pero hubiera preferido que no presenciaras esos desplantes. Lo siento mucho"-.

En la televisión estaba pasando un documental de animales marinos. Ryuzaki se sentía incómodo, jamás había tenido que hablar con nadie de esos temas, de esos ni de ningún otro.

-"No es necesario"-.

-"Si, si, como sea. Tengo sueño, ¿podemos ir a dormir?"- ni prestaba atención. Avanzó a la puerta de la habitación y se volteó –"Pensé que querías dormir esta ocasión en una cama"- sonrió de lado, haciendo una mueca llena del sarcasmo que hacía rato Ryuzaki no veía.

El detective internamente se sintió un poco más animado, pasó por el costado del muchacho castaño y sonrió falsamente.

-"Si fuéramos a la fiesta"- Light se tensó por completo –"Nuestro juego se pondría más interesante, ¿no lo crees?"-.

-"¿Intentas persuadirme para aceptar tal tontería?"- aunque lo estaba logrando.

-"Para nada, solamente decía, ponernos a prueba frente a tanta gente acortaría esto"- le cerró el paso con los brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza.

-"Y si voy… ¿cuánto se acortaría el jueguito?"- se mordió el labio un instante, tan corto que pareció como una ilusión.

-"Sólo duraría una semana más, y ni un día más, terminada esa semana se termina el juego"-.

-"Cinco días"-.

-"Una semana"-.

-"Cinco días"-.

-"Seis días"- Ryuzaki bajó la mano hasta el rostro, acariciando el mentón con un dedo.

-"… Seis días…"- acordó Light, quitando la mano de su cara –"Vamos a dormir ya"-.

Ryuzaki no lo dejó irse, lo agarró de la cintura y a su oído habló con una voz, sabía, era ronca y muy diferente a la regular –"Seis días a partir de la fiesta, no antes, ¿verdad?"-.

_-"Por dios, lo hace a propósito, es un manipulador, es egocéntrico, es… sexy"-_ se sonrojó por su pensamiento y para evitar más conflictos, asintió con la cabeza.

-"Bien"- su lengua delineó el oído y se detuvo en el lóbulo, mordiéndolo suavemente –"Por cierto, tu pastel estaba muy rico, ¿me podrías hacer otro mañana? Me encantó la manera en que me despertaste"- soltó una carcajada –"Me diviertes Light Yagami"-.

Light se quedó de piedra, sin inmutarse, esos comentarios los sabía aún antes de que se los dijera, así que ya no le molestaban tanto. Ambos chicos pasaron al cuarto, directamente a tomar un descanso, que no merecían, pero como eran los genios del lugar no se les podía negar mucho.

Las respiraciones regulares eran raras en aquella alcoba, y más cuando esos dos individuos, tan maduros e inmaduros a la vez, estaban tanto tiempo juntos. Era un silencio tan tranquilo que si alguien lo rompía seguro rompería algo más que la atmósfera. Sólo se escuchaba el paso de los segundos, el reloj sonaba muy poco, con un ruido que hipnotizaba. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, Ryuzaki comenzó a moverse lentamente, generalmente no se despertaba a media noche, abrió los ojos completamente, como si hubiera sido despertado por algo muy ruidoso. Miró a su lado, aún Light se mantenía dormido, su respiración era lenta y acompasada.

Ryuzaki se levantó intentando no hacer mucho movimiento, salió del cuarto y fue a la mesa de café, donde habían dejado el pastel de chocolate que tanto disfrutaron. Tomó un cuchillo y cortó una pequeña rebanada (del doble del tamaño original) para una comida ligera. Lo comió rápido.

_-"No me importaría comer así todos los días"-._

No se molestó en lavar lo que ocupó, se fue de nuevo a la cama, hacía un frío horrible. Se acostó con el mismo cuidado que cuando se había levantado, sabía que si hacía un movimiento un poco más brusco Light despertaría y lo miraría con cara de pocos amigos hasta que pudiese continuar durmiendo, y eso precisamente quería evitar. Pasó los pies demasiado cerca de los de Light, y este, en vez de despertar, solamente se acercó hasta Ryuzaki, medio inconsciente, y se recargó levemente en su pecho.

Instintivamente L, pasó su brazo alrededor del cuerpo del castaño, para protegerlo, no lo pensó, pero tampoco le molestó no haberlo hecho.

_-"Definitivamente no me importaría dormir y despertar así todos los días"-._

**¿qué tal? A lo mejor muchos ahora están diciendo: Bueno muy bonito y todo... pero... ¡¿dónde y cuándo va a aparecer el lemmon, o algo un poco más explícito? Sólo les digo... paciencia, que estoy convenciendo a mis actores, digo a los dos genios de cooperar y ayudarme un poco**

**Light: A veces hacen otra pregunta R-san (con expresión serena).**

**R: ¿Cómo qué? ( n_n)**

**Light: (¬¬) Como... tal vez... ¿por qué maldita sea tengo que estar yo en tu mugre escrito de imitación?, que ni siquiera redactas bien y se escucha demasiado empalagoso, así no soy yo.**

**R: ;) así que si lo has estado leyendo querido, me da mucho gusto, jeje.**

**Light: Para nada, sueñas, nunca.**

**R: si, si, como sea, amigos, espero que sigan leyendo esta historia, por ahí del capítulo 13 o 14 verán un pequeño regalito para todos, hasta para Light y L, pues ya solicité ayuda para el lemmon y les gustará saber que tengo planeado escribir diez hojas de word. Pero si esperan verlo así, por favor dejen reviews, que es el pan nuestro de cada día.**

**(Light está tratando de desmentir lo que todos acabamos de leer, creo que lo veremos un poco más cooperativo de ahora en adelante)**

**Light: sueñas ¬¬**

**R: el destino está escrito y yo... tengo la pluma (y la death note, jeje). Bye, bye. Reviews, reviews. jeje**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola! Lamento mucho este atraso, realmente no creí que la escuela absorbiera tanto tiempo, lo siento. Me sorprendería que alguien siguiera pendiente de las actualizaciones, pero se les agradece la paciencia, por favor disfruten este capítulo, algo pequeño pero fue lo que pude hacer, jeje.**

**Cuartel General para la captura de Kira, 9:00 a.m.**

-"Buenos días chicos"- Soichiro Yagami saludó con un poco de temor, no quería otra pelea con su hijo.

-"Buenos días jefe Yagami"- Ryuzaki arrastraba los pies, como siempre, pero mantenía una sonrisa en los labios, imperceptible.

-"Buenos días padre"- Light no arrastraba los pies, pero tenía un color rojizo en la cara, evitaba mirar a cualquiera.

-"¿Descansaron bien?"-.

_-"Y ahora Matsuda con su primer comentario idiota del día. Hoy contaré sus comentarios estúpidos, será entretenido"-_ Ryuzaki definitivamente estaba de buen humor –"Claro Matsuda-san, no tienes idea, hacía mucho que no descansaba tan bien"-.

-"¿Y tú Light-kun?"- era bueno escuchar al detective decir algo así, aún teniendo que dormir con otra persona en la misma cama.

-"… No me quejo"- Watari llegó con los medicamentos del menor en mano, y muchos dulces para su protegido.

-"Yagami-kun, es hora de quitarle la férula"- Light lo vio y asintió aliviado, enseguida se quitó la molestia de su muñeca, y la movió lenta, pero decididamente.

_-"Maldita sea, ya recuerdo que Ryuzaki empezará a molestar con su juego. Ahora ya no me parece tan buena idea quitarme la férula"-_ suspiró resignado.

Watari se acercó y dejó los medicamentos en frente.

-"Joven, también la protección de las costillas"- Light enseguida se tensó, pensando en todo lo que le había prometido Ryuzaki –"Permítame ayudarle"- asintió con la cabeza y ambos se dirigieron a una habitación de descanso contigua, para mayor privacidad, antes de que se fueran la voz de Ryuzaki se escuchó con un tono de burla, sólo reconocido por Light, que sabía muy bien a qué se refería.

-"Si gustas Light, yo te podría hacer el favor… de quitarte la protección de las costillas, claro"- Light no entendió la pausa en su oración, pero al verle la cara sin expresión, pero con un brillo en los ojos entendió a qué se refería.

-"Muchísimas gracias Ryuzaki, pero en realidad no necesito que me hagas el favor… de quitarme la protección de las costillas claro"- usó el mismo tono que el otro, pero con un deje de fastidio en la voz descansada _–"Odio el doble sentido Ryuzaki, no me obligues a usarlo"-._

Watari lo estaba esperando en la entrada a la habitación, por lo que se apresuró a llegar ante él. Le tenía mucho respeto al anciano, avanzó con su acostumbrado paso firme y cerró la puerta atrás de él.

El hombre mayor le pidió que se quitara la camisa y se sentara en una silla que en apariencia era muy cómoda.

_-"Gracias a Dios que no fue Ryuzaki quien me pidió eso"-_ pensó mientras hacia lo indicado.

Watari hizo gala de sus conocimientos médicos, quitando rápidamente la protección, revisando al mismo tiempo para ver si no había una lesión.

-"Parece que está completamente sano, pero no debería hacer ningún esfuerzo fuerte por el momento"-.

-"Watari-san, sabe que cuido muy bien eso, además de que nunca me despego de la silla frente a la pantalla"- algo le decía que Watari sospechaba de sus encuentros con Ryuzaki.

-"¿En serio? Entonces lamento hacer un comentario tan fuera de lugar"- sonrió, bajo su bigote se veía una sonrisa sincera –"También se lo diré a Ryuzaki, así que no debe preocuparse por ello"-.

_-"Este hombre conoce muy bien a Ryuzaki"-_ su mente iba a mil por hora _–"¡Lo puedo ocupar para mi beneficio, L nunca dijo que no pudiéramos recibir ayuda de otros! ¡Y eso fue lo que hizo con Misa! Por eso ya no molesta tanto… ese imbécil, bueno, como sea también puedo ocuparla en mi beneficio a ella"-_ sonrió un poco a Watari.

-"No entiendo muy bien por qué lo dice Watari-san"-.

-"Conozco muy bien a Ryuzaki joven Light, y sé que han estado jugando algo que ni yo mismo quiero imaginar"- Light se sonrojó imperceptiblemente.

_-"Así que ya lo sabe, es inteligente"-._

-"Así que quisiera verlo perder por una vez, creo que una lección de humildad no le hará daño"-.

_-"¡No me lo creo! ¡Watari! El hombre que apoya, cuida y mantiene incondicionalmente a Ryuzaki… Ese mismo quiere ver perder a su protegido. Esperen un momento, ¿el mundo se volvió loco? ¿es que acaso habrá jugado así con otra persona en el pasado? Ese… pero, ¿por qué me molesta? Ciertamente Ryuzaki ha jugado con los sentimientos de muchas otras personas, claro que yo no siento nada por él, para nada, nunca, jamás, no"-._

-"¿Verlo perder? Él ni siquiera se imagina que usted sabe de esto"- pasó una mano por su cabello, como un gesto desinteresado.

-"Si, no pienso decirle, pero debe aprender a apagar también las cámaras de la cocina"- sonrió amablemente.

-"Vaya, si que fue descuidado"- aunque aparentaba tranquilidad, su mente estaba hecha una maraña, no solamente no recordaba las cámaras, sino que estuvo con Ryuzaki frente a ellas en unos momentos muy… comprometedores –"¿Qué más vio? Si se puede saber"-.

-"Veamos, el inicio de su juego, la primera parte en el elevador, la segunda parte en el mismo lugar, vi todo cuando estaban en el auto"- Light tragó en seco –"Bueno, creo que sólo eso"-.

-"Ya, entonces, ¿qué clase de ayuda puedo recibir?"-.

-"No es una ayuda joven Yagami, es algo así como unos consejos"-.

-"Disculpe mi comentario, pero no sabía que usted fuera capaz de jugar a las espaldas de Ryuzaki"- rió un poco –"Me encantaría escuchar sus consejos"-.

Watari sonrió, no por nada hacía mucho tiempo él mismo fue el primer L, mejor detective de todos los tiempos. Podría hacer algo así para darle una pequeña lección a su protegido.

-"Después, ahora debe regresar a la sala de los ordenadores"-.

Light asintió, sabía que sería lo mejor para no levantar sospechas. Se levantó de la silla y avanzó hasta la puerta, deteniéndose al sentir la mano del anciano en su hombro. Este pasó a su lado y movió la boca imperceptiblemente, susurrando.

-"Los dulces son muy buenos para provocar a Ryuzaki"- salió primero. El menor se quedó analizando sus palabras, para luego seguirlo hasta la sala de computadoras.

_-"Dulces, Ryuzaki me va a odiar si le arruino su gusto por los dulces"- _sabía que podría ayudarle ese consejo, pero si podía manejar correctamente a Misa, tal vez tendría asegurado el triunfo.

Cuando se sentó en su respectivo lugar frente a su computadora, Ryuzaki lo veía fijamente, empezó a sentirse incómodo, sumamente incómodo. Tomó sus medicamentos como para distraerse, pero obviamente era inútil. No quería voltear, no debía voltear. Aunque, era una sensación nada desagradable, si tal vez se dejara llevar por un momento…

_-"¡No! Contrólate, no debería verte tan insistentemente"-_ recuperó la compostura y giró su silla para ver al detective –"¿Qué sucede Ryuzaki?"-.

_-"¿Qué qué sucede? Que me encantaría meterte a la cama ahora mismo, quitarte la ropa y hacerte suplicar porque te m…"-._

-"¿Ryuzaki? Contesta"- extraño, nunca había tenido que llamar la atención dos veces.

-"Lo siento Light, me distraje un poco, ¿me decías?"-.

-"¿Sucede algo? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?"- de nuevo la sensación agradable, susurró –"Por favor, ¿por qué me miras tanto?"-.

Ryuzaki usó la vista periférica, para asegurarse de no ser visto por nadie, después se acercó, junto con su silla, hasta llegar al oído, desde lejos podía verse como si estuvieran comparando datos.

-"Te miro porque… quisiera hacerte muchas cosas"- evitó decirle explícitamente a qué se refería.

Light se giró un poco, en su cara se notaba la pregunta: ¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas?

-"¿Te preguntas qué tipo de cosas?"- Light asintió –"Pues… primero besarte, hasta que me ruegues hacerte mío"- Light quiso retroceder –"Luego, quitarte toda la ropa, pieza por pieza, para que cuando te tenga en mi cama te pueda…"-.

-"¡YA ENTENDÍ!"- gritó, al parecer nadie había escuchado –"Por Dios Ryuzaki, Misa tiene razón, eres un pervertido"-.

-"Ya, ya, tú querías saber qué pensaba, en todo caso tú eres el pervertido"- se encogió de hombros antes de que el menor le pudiera reclamar, llamando la atención del grupo tan despistado que tenía por ayudantes.

-"Chicos no es bueno pelear tan temprano"- Matsuda intentó, como siempre.

-"¿Por qué no salen un momento para respirar aire fresco?"- Watari opinó de un modo que se escuchaba más bien una orden, así que los dos muchachos salieron a regañadientes, uno por incomodidad y otro por aburrimiento.

Antes de salir, y como no queriendo la cosa, Light tomó un pastelillo que tenía en una fuente y salió siguiendo a Ryuzaki.

Se fueron hasta los elevadores (N/A: Para este momento creo que Light ya les ha de tener fobia, pobre) para poder llegar a la azotea, que era un lugar tranquilo en el que no había cámaras.

-"Watari ya tiene los trajes que usaremos"- Ryuzaki le habló de un tema algo más neutral entre ellos.

-"Está bien, supongo que esa noche será muy larga"- de pronto sintió curiosidad insana –"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Ryuzaki?"-.

-"Ya la hiciste"-.

-"Idiota, yo voy a usar un traje, ¿o no?"- Ryuzaki asintió con la cabeza –"¿Y tú también?"-.

-"Si, supongo"- se encogió de hombros, aunque pensar en usar ropa tan incómoda era molesto, hacía mucho ya que no usaba traje –"¿Por qué tu pregunta?"- lo volteó a ver.

-"Pues creo que es obvio, nunca te he visto con otro tipo de ropa a parte de esa que siempre traes, sería interesante verte así"- señaló la ropa tan grande que no dejaba ver muy bien el cuerpo ejercitado de su carcelero.

-"¿Y tú quisieras verme sin ella no es verdad?"- Light se sonrojó ante tal tontería.

-"Por supuesto que no"- respondió tan tranquilo como pudo.

-"Si lo niegas es que en verdad esa es tu intención, es algo muy común al mentir"- sonrió de lado, sabiendo que eso era lo él mismo quería hacer.

-"Y si tu insistes es que el que quiere verme sin ropa eres tú"-.

-"Tú fuiste el que preguntó desde un inicio, yo simplemente respondí y di alguna de mis conclusiones"-.

Light vio que su compañero era tan terco que podría seguir con eso todo el día.

-"… Y dime Light, ¿dormiste bien?"-.

-"Ya me hicieron esa pregunta Ryuzaki, dudo que seas tan distraído como para no haber escuchado, cuando a ti te hicieron esa misma pregunta"- su sonrojo no se iba.

-"Claro, pero sé que tu respuesta no fue del todo cierta"-.

-"¿Por qué piensas eso?"- en realidad había dormido muy bien, hacía mucho que no sentía que el dormir pudiera ser tan cómodo. Bueno, después de todo despertar cuando Ryuzaki lo besaba no era tan mal despertar _–"Jamás tendrá porque saber esto, pero él me gusta"- _al fin podía pensarlo libremente, sin dudarlo o recriminarse nada de eso.

-"Pues por tu rostro, o porque… ya no te mueves si yo me acerco"- en efecto, el se había estado acercando hasta abrazarlo por la cintura, poniendo cuidado de acariciarlo mientras lo abrazaba.

_-"¿Quiere jugar? Vamos a jugar"-_ sonrió inocentemente, realmente podría ser buen actor si se lo proponía –"Bueno, si no me molesta, pues no hay necesidad de que me quite, ¿o si?"-.

-"No… supongo que no"- le pasó una mano cerca de la entrepierna, pero sin tocarlo realmente, este acto desesperó al menor, pero como su orgullo era mayor, no dijo nada; lamentablemente su propio cuerpo no estuvo de acuerdo, inconscientemente se acercó más a él, buscando aún más contacto, esto lo aprovechó Ryuzaki, acercando su rostro al de Light.

-"¿Te… gusta?"- Light lo vio, con dificultad, pero alzó un poco la cabeza, pues se había recargado en el hombro del detective.

-"… No"- sonrió un poco, como si no hubiera sucedido nada, se alejó lo suficiente de su captor para que no viera que tal vez si le había gustado. Mientras Ryuzaki mantenía su rostro sereno, pero por dentro se asombraba en sobremanera.

Sería muy gracioso ver la cara que pondría L en ese momento.

_-"Parece que el niño genio ya aprendió algunos viejos trucos para mantener el control. Como si eso le fuera a ser de utilidad. Calculo que las posibilidades de que sus jueguitos sirvan son de 25%, mejor no apresuro la situación"-_ mantuvo la posición de estoicismo un rato más. De algún modo se sentía tranquilo, una sensación que estando junto a una persona no podría haber logrado, pero que con Light, alias Kira, conseguía sin el menor esfuerzo.

La ciudad se veía pequeñísima, el aire despeinaba a ambos chicos, de manera que el frío también era un factor, pero a ninguno de los dos les importaba. Podían mantenerse en ese lugar por horas y no lo notarían. Se veían también algunas antenas y pararrayos por la ciudad, algunas personas paseando por la calle, sin saber que justo encima de sus cabezas se encontraban dos muchachos, probablemente mucho más inteligentes que ellos.

Light recordó que se había llevado un pastelillo de los tantos que le gustaban a Ryuzaki, tenía hambre, así que para calmar un poco el ambiente, acercó el pastelillo a la boca, en cierto modo era para no tener que romper ese silencio que rara vez era armónico. Saboreó lentamente la crema pastelera que tenía, manteniendo una pequeña cereza para el final.

Para Ryuzaki parecía ser una tortura. Por supuesto que no era por aquel postre, pues lo único que miraba realmente era la boca del menor, imaginándose alguna otra cosa en lugar del pastelillo.

_-"Lo hace con toda intención"-_ aunque realmente dudaba que Light fuera consciente de lo que le provocaba, pero si no hacía algo pronto, seguramente su cuerpo lo delataría.

Se le acercó por la espalda y para poder hablar de otra cosa, tomó la cereza que Light guardaba para el final y se le quedó viendo con cierto interés.

-"Sabías que… ¿al hacer un nudo con la lengua en el tallo de una cereza significa que sabes besar?"- se metió la cereza a la boca, para sacar después un tallo con un pequeño nudo.

-"No lo imaginaba, pero supongo que tienes razón, es lógico"- se encogió de hombros y pensó en entrar al edificio, el frío empezaba a ser más evidente, se frotó los brazos con las manos, intentando entrar en calor, al igual que su rostro que mantenía un tono rojo muy profundo.

Ryuzaki abrazó aún más al menor, queriendo hacerlo entrar en calor. Pero en vez de tener buenas intenciones, pasó un brazo para maniatar a su prisionero, y comenzó a besar de poco a poco el cuello, con paciencia, hasta que logró girarlo y quedar frente a frente, pasó un dedo por los labios entreabiertos de Light.

Era todo un espectáculo, realmente no había visto muy bien al menor. Es decir, por supuesto sabía que era atractivo, pero… no tanto. Como fuera, no le dedicó mucho tiempo a sus obvias averiguaciones, sino que se dedicó a roza los labios de Light, besando lentamente, sin prisa. Casi con cariño.

Light estaba envuelto en demasiados sentimientos encontrados; por un lado, aún no se podía acostumbrar al hecho de que él y Ryuzaki tenían ese tipo de relación, era verdad, según las leyes físicas eso era incongruente, ilógico. Pero por el otro, sabía que nada de eso era por sentimentalismos, ni siquiera por atracción física, sólo era una estúpida apuesta.

_-"Sólo soy una apuesta, un juego, y yo lo sabía, tenía plena conciencia de eso cuando acepté la apuesta"-_ aunque su respiración estaba agitada a causa del beso que incrementaba de intensidad a cada paso, por dentro estaba frío, su mente trabajaba gracias al sentirse usado, cuando él mismo lo había permitido.

Ryuzaki suspiró un poco, si seguía en el mismo camino probablemente terminarían teniendo sexo en el piso de la terraza, y no sería muy saludable, menos para el menor, que acababa de salir de la convalecencia. Pero maldita sea que lo necesitaba junto a él en ese mismo instante.

Con dificultad pudo formar una frase coherente, pero su voz era ronca –"¿Vamos a la habitación?"- realmente no le estaba preguntando, aunque no le iba a importar si le decía que no, era más bien por cortesía.

-"… Sólo si quitas las cámaras del cuarto y la cocina…"- sería horrible pensar que Watari los viera por las cámaras.

Ryuzaki en vez de decir que sí, se separó y lo miró con la interrogante en la mirada. Light no estaba en posición de exigir algo, es decir, no podía exigir nada.

-"Watari ya sabe de nuestro juego inocente, Ryuzaki"- se miraron un momento sin expresión.

**¿Y bien? ¿qué les pareció? Por favor, reviews, y recuerden que aún sigue abierta la encuesta del POV del lemmon, hasta ahora va ganando un POV de Light, pero también hay una idea que no había considerado: hacer el lemmon visto desde ambas partes, ¿qué dicen? ¿algún comentario? Misa dice que preferiría un POV de L, ya saben que es una yaoista en secreto, jeje. **

**Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, por fa, sean pacientes.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola a todos (se escuchan grillos en los alrededores), bueno, tal vez me he tardado un poco (Light: ¿un poco?) Está bien, mucho. LO SIENTO MUCHO, no era mi intención, pero la escuela tiene toda la culpa, odio a mi maestra de biología, :P Como sea, espero que lean con gusto este capítulo, y bueno, no hay mucho que aclarar, salvo que el lemmon será aproximadamente en el capítulo 15, y para gusto de algunos (los más jóvenes e inocentes, jajajajajaja) se podrían saltar el lemmon y seguir con la historia en el siguiente capítulo. Por eso tardaré en subir los siguientes, porque pienso subir los capítulos 14, 15 y 16 seguidos. O eso quiero. Sin más...**

**Disfruten esta historia con los personajes que, desafortunadamente, no me pertenecen y no ocupo con fines de lucro.**

**Techo del Cuartel General para la captura de Kira, 1:40 p.m.**

Bien, si sopesaba el hecho de que estaban encerrados en el techo, con un frío terrible, sin comida, y totalmente en silencio, tal vez se llegaría a la misma conclusión que Light: Ryuzaki tenía la culpa de todo lo que le pasaba. Ciertamente era un tanto frustrante estar completamente en silencio.

El joven genio de Japón seguía sentado, recargado en la pared, claro, él había tenido parte de la culpa, pues el detective; aunque lo caracterizaban por tener una deducción envidiable, nunca habría podido adivinar que su tutor estaba al tanto de sus preferencias.

_-"¿En qué momento abrí la boca? No es una de las ideas más brillantes que he tenido"-_ era el diálogo que mentalmente se repetía cada vez que intentaba regresar al mundo a su amigo, que se encontraba tan deprimido recargado en la puerta que no se había dado cuenta de que estaban encerrados.

-"Light-kun"- qué raro, ahora regresaba a llamarle con un honorífico.

-"Dime Ryuzaki"-.

-"¿Por qué no hemos bajado a la habitación o a la sala de investigación? Estamos perdiendo valioso tiempo aquí sin hacer nada"- se encontraba perdido, ninguna idea cruzaba por su mente, nada, absolutamente nada. Justo como una computadora al reiniciarla.

-"Porque gracias a tu genio, que no es de gran ayuda en la supervivencia, has cerrado la puerta y dejado sin manija para abrir"- le miraba desde su lugar, no es que estuviera enojado, pero tal vez podría estar en mejores condiciones. Su cabeza y espalda le dolía más por el frío, también los hombros, pero eso no era algo de cuidado.

-"Ya, ¿cómo sucedió eso?"- su mente en blanco no le ayudaba.

-"… Pues… verás… Si me pongo a hacer memoria es algo sumamente tonto"-.

-"Creo que a estas alturas da igual si es tonto o no Light"- regresó por unos instantes a su actitud de "yo soy L, el detective, cállate y haz lo que ordeno", a lo cual Light se encogió en su lugar haciendo una mueca para evitar soltar un gemido de dolor. Comenzó su narración sin prestar mucha atención al culpable de su encierro, intentando saltarse alguna parte desagradable del asunto.

_Flash back, narración de Light_

-"Watari ya sabe de nuestro juego inocente Ryuzaki"- lo dije sin pensarlo, necesitaba que lo supieras, no me esperé una reacción así de ti.

Ni siquiera te molestaste en responderme, te giraste como si no te importara. Creí que así era, intenté acercarme a la manija de la puerta para entrar, pero tú te interpusiste y me tomaste por los hombros, que por cierto aún me duele. Fuiste muy brusco, pero no hablaste; tomaste la manija y la giraste en sentido opuesto, yo ya sabía que la habías roto, así que no me acerqué a intentar abrir, sería una idiotez de mi parte y un atentado contra mi integridad física.

Pienso que habías intentado controlar tus emociones, como casi siempre lo logras, pero esta vez, te falló un poco, je, je.

Me preguntaste con voz grosera y si no te habías dado cuenta, me hablaste en inglés, -"¿Qué le dijiste?"- y como no te respondí enseguida me azotaste a la pared, donde ahora estoy recargado, no tengo fuerza para moverme. No podía aunque quisiera, tu acento es británico y aún me cuesta entenderlo.

-"No pude decirle nada, él nos había visto en el ascensor, y en la cocina, sería mentirle así que dejé que Watari hiciera sus propias conclusiones"- y creo que esa respuesta te hizo enojar más que cualquier otra que te hubiera podido dar.

Empezaste a hacer caso omiso a mi presencia, a lo que ya me voy acostumbrando, discutías contra ti mismo, quise decir algo, pero al instante pensé que si lo hacía tu intentarías cualquier otra tontería, así que mejor te dejé decir y alegar como por unos veinte minutos.

-"Watari no pudo haber visto bien, seguramente después me preguntará y yo sólo le diré que es un malentendido, sí, eso haré"- eso dijiste durante tanto tiempo intentando convencerte. Después, pues te quedaste recostado ahí donde ahora te encuentras, supongo que te dormiste.

Yo no, el frío y el dolor me lo impiden, así que así estamos ahora, con frío, hambre y dolor muscular. Ah, se me olvida, también tiraste tu teléfono en uno de tus tantos ademanes, esta por allá, cerca del conducto de ventilación, deberías recogerlo, antes de que quede inservible.

_Fin del flash back, fin de la narración de Light_

L se quedó en la misma posición que había adoptado desde que el menor empezara su cuento. Pasó un poco para que se levantara a agarrar el teléfono, que gracias a Dios aún estaba entero.

_-"Así que perdí el control, nos encerré aquí arriba, lo lastimé aún más, empecé a hablar solo, y perdí la conciencia por aproximadamente tres horas. Bueno, aparentemente no me descontrolé tanto, pudo haber sido peor"-_ se encogió de hombros y se le acercó al menor, que ni aunque quisiera se podría mover. El dolor era sólo molesto, nada grave estaba seguro, sin embargo prefería descansar un momento y comer algo para reponer fuerzas.

La última persona que quería que se enterara de esas pequeñas escenas que no armaba desde hacía tantos años, y era la única persona que lo había presenciado todo. Definitivamente no se medía adecuadamente.

Light tenía frío, temblaba, sólo un poco. Ryuzaki le pasó un brazo por los hombros, pero al tocarlo recordó lo que le había hecho, así que mejor optó por tomarle las manos, que mantenía cruzadas para guardar el calor.

-"Siento haberte lastimado"- realmente se disculpaba, esta vez iba en serio. La sorpresa en el rostro del menor era memorable, pero enseguida compuso el gesto, en uno más cálido.

-"… No importa, pero quisiera ir a un lugar más cómodo"- le sonrió y nunca quitó sus manos, se sentía de algún modo mejor y sin dolor. Debía empezar a hacer eso cada vez que le doliera algo.

-"Claro"- soltó un poco las manos, para ir a la manija de la puerta –"Sólo está un poco atascada, si la muevo así"- y con un movimiento fluido haló la palanca, haciendo que el seguro se rompiera y se soltara, para poder entrar.

Dejó un espacio para que Light pasara al interior del edificio, pero el menor no se movía. Lo miró a la cara; tenía un tenue color rosado en las mejillas, pero enseguida se lo atribuyó al frío del aire.

-"Ryuzaki… ¿me podrías ayudar?"- se señaló a sí mismo, tenía las piernas encogidas hacia su cuerpo, en una posición similar a la que el detective mantenía en las reuniones _–"Patético, soy simplemente patético"-._

-"Si"- Light al principio pensó que L había respondido a su comentario mental, pero al instante supo que había accedido a ayudarlo. Le extendió la mano para mantener el equilibrio, L le tomó por la cintura en cuanto el menor estuvo de pie, no porque necesitara tanta ayuda, jamás.

_-"No creo que se moleste sólo porque quisiera tenerlo un poco más cerca"-_ Light sonreía sin que su carcelero lo notara, porque era agradable tenerlo cerca sin que intentara hacerle algo más, el calor que su cuerpo desprendía podía traspasar la camisa delgada que Light usaba en esa ocasión, así que a cada contacto cualquiera de ambos jóvenes se estremecía levemente por los cambios tan raros de temperatura. Y aunque no dijeran una sola palabra, ambos sabían que al otro le gustaba estar cerca, pero no hacían nada para evitarlo, era de los únicos momentos en que parecían inocentes.

Después de un rato, cuando empezaron a bajar hasta su habitación, Ryuzaki estaba demasiado estresado como para poder bajar a seguir con el intento de investigación que querían llevar entre todos, así que se dedicó a llamar a Watari (por obvias razones prefirió mandarle un mensaje de texto), para que le llevara a él y a su prisionero la comida a su habitación, sin contarle siquiera que se habían quedado atrapados en el techo.

-"Ryuzaki, ¿qué planeas hacer?"- no podía dejar el tema de lado por mucho tiempo, el hombre le había brindado una especie de ayuda, por eso mismo le contó a Ryuzaki _–"Si voy a ganar, necesito cubrir cualquier espacio, no puedo darme el lujo de que Ryuzaki sospeche de Watari"-_ aún se sentía mal, pensando que todo lo que pasaran juntos era por la culpa de una estúpida apuesta, horrible, quería algo más _–"Algo más… yo quiero algo más… lo quiero"-_ suspiró resignado.

-"¿A qué te refieres Light?"-.

-"Tu sabes muy bien a qué me refiero"- llegaron a la puerta del cuarto, que estaba semi-abierta, por lo que lo lógico habría sido pensar que Watari les estaría dejando la comida.

-"Si te refieres al asunto de Watari, pues no necesito darte alguna excusa, es sólo que no medí las consecuencias de mis actos, eso es todo, no volverá a ocurrir. No necesito dar explicaciones de lo que hago"- entraron de nuevo en silencio. Buscando con la mirada al hombre tutor de L, pero no había nadie, o por lo menos no a la vista.

La comida estaba en una barra, frente a la cocina recién instalada, perfectamente limpio y ordenado, tal parecía que Watari había dejado todo hacia poco tiempo. Pero era raro ver que había olvidado cerrar la puerta.

-"Me parece que deberías pensar mejor todo, no es un asunto sencillo"- Light llegó hasta la barra, viendo con demasiado interés, tenía hambre, era normal –"Hey Ryuzaki, ¿no me escuchas?"- desvió la mirada de la comida para buscar la del detective, no lo encontraba por la pequeña cocina, caminó hasta su habitación.

El lugar parecía otro: de la habitación medianamente cálida que Light había conseguido al darle vida con la poca ropa que había conseguido llevar, se había convertido en algo totalmente amorfo; con colores brillantes y extraños, telas cubriendo cada una de las lámparas a manera de dejar una luz tenue en la pobre habitación de antaño blanca y limpia. Ambos chicos se miraron sin decirse nada, pero Light podía notar como el autocontrol de Ryuzaki bajaba considerablemente.

-"Amane…"- su voz, sin embargo seguía siendo monocorde.

-"Misa ha estado muy rara desde la vez del corte de cabello, ¿sabes por qué?"- mantuvo su rostro sin expresión, utilizando perfectamente la habilidad de parecer inocente en todo momento que había descubierto.

-"… Para nada, pero sus excentricidades se pasaron del límite"- se acercó un poco a Light, ignorando que tal vez aún estaría un poco herido, pasó muy cerca de sus labios, hasta llegar a su oído –"Aunque… no negarás que… esto se ve… divertido"- regresó su boca a la de Light, recorriendo los labios con lascivia.

_-"Dios mío"-_ Light cerró la boca con fuerza, su mente viajaba hasta los labios del mayor, sin embargo, su cuerpo aún se negaba a aceptarlo completamente.

-"Light… contesta, ¿no crees… que esto… se ve _bien_?"- sonrió contra la boca del menor, y comenzó a moverlos suavemente, incitando, seduciendo. Todo al tiempo que mordía el labio inferior con lujuria.

-"¿B-Bien? Se ve… ¡Es-Espera! ¿Qué… haces? ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame, bájame, ya!"- Ryuzaki le tomó de la cintura y lo elevó sólo unos centímetros para después tirarlo en la cama, sonrió cuando vio que el menor tenía los ojos cerrados.

-"Si querías que te cargara desde el techo hasta acá pudiste haberme dicho, y no inventado que te aún te dolía el golpe en la espalda, Light… eres un mentiroso de primera y eso no es bueno"- desabrochó con calma el tercer botón de la camisa que todavía estaba abrochado, Light intentaba alejarlo, muy poco.

-"No… no lo hubieras hecho"- desvió la mirada y dejó sus intentos de detener al detective, estaba avergonzado.

-"No lo sé, tal vez si, tal vez no"-.

Para ese momento Light ya no tenía camisa, y Ryuzaki disfrutaba definitivamente de la vista. El torso del menor parecía nunca haber sufrido algún accidente, y aún sin tanto ejercicio como siempre, tenía el abdomen plano y sutilmente ejercitado. Sus brazos se encontraban por encima de su cabeza, sujetos fuertemente por la mano derecha de Ryuzaki, brazos delgados que mantenían una fuerza muy escondida; eso lo sabía a la perfección. Ryuzaki bajó la cara hasta el cuello blanco de Light, le encantaba ese cuello.

-"¿Te han dicho… que eres muy guapo?"- había considerado seriamente en decirle lindo, bello, pero si Light se enojaba todo lo que ahora tenía en mente no pasaría de mucha imaginación para una paja.

-"Yo…"- volteó a verlo, clavando la mirada castaña en la negra, tan diferentes –"Nunca"- sonrió un poco.

-"Ya veo… entonces no me extraña que seas tan… inocente"-.

-"¡Yo no soy inocente!"- enseguida se arrepintió de haber dicho tal frase, seguramente lo pagaría caro.

-"¿A no? Entonces sólo eres virgen, debe ser eso"- rió con ganas.

-"Yo… cállate"-.

-"Claro, claro"- agarró la camisa y amarró lentamente las muñecas de Light. La lengua paseaba sin pudor por el cuello y un poco más abajo, estaba pensando seriamente en hacerlo rogar, pedir las caricias _–"Sería… perfecto"-._

-"Ryuzaki…"- aún pensaba un poco, sabía perfectamente la situación en la que estaba, y sabía que si dejaba pasar más tiempo, probablemente todo seguiría su curso. Intentó desamarrar su camisa con habilidad, pero lo único que consiguió fue cansarse más –"Era mi… favorita"-.

-"No me interesa. ¿Qué tal si te relajas?"- bajó la mano a la entrepierna, masajeando, primero suavemente, luego subiendo de intensidad –"Te quiero escuchar Light"-.

El aludido cerraba los ojos y se mordía el labio para evitar emitir sonido. El toque era justo para él, jamás había estado realmente interesado en el sexo, sus amigos hablaban de ello como de música, pero era un tema que le parecía excesivamente asqueroso. Ahora entendía, entendía perfectamente porque todos los chicos que conocía (y algunas mujeres también) hablaban tan… bien del sexo.

_-"Sería aún mejor si me quitara de una vez el pantalón"-_ tampoco se había tocado, para nada, era totalmente innecesario, pues su vida era de su hogar al colegio, del colegio a su hogar.

-"Light, dime, ¿qué piensas?"- detuvo sus manos bruscamente, haciendo que el menor se quejara con la mirada.

Si no lo decía se quedaría con un problema entre manos, era su orgullo o él-"…Sigue por favor"- se extendió un gran sonrojo en su cara, aunque no podía evitar sentirse en el cielo.

-"Pequeño… eres… mío"- se lamió los labios una vez más, era lo que buscaba, tenerlo a su merced.

Todo estaba en su lugar, cada situación era la indicada, si las cosas no se hubieran dado exactamente de esa manera toda la situación hubiera cambiado. Las palabras entraban en estas situaciones.

-"Light, perdiste la apuesta"-.

* * *

**Va a ser malo ese comentario, se los aseguro. Lo lamento, pero necesito un poco más de tiempo para que estos dos dejen de ser tan cabezotas (por no decirles de otra manera).**

**Bueno, ya lo saben, si gustan comentar algo, criticar, destruir, felicitar, o saludar... pues yo estoy aquí, dejen reviews por fa, los extraño. Es tan raro poder tener tiempo en internet, extraño todo... Verán, hace unos días estuve tentada a subir un one-shot de Hetalia que estoy preparando, pero no dejé que los demonios me tentaran, acabaré este fic primero y no los dejaré sin él. Realmente necesito estar más tiempo en , reviews por favor (se escuchan grillos a lo lejos).**


	13. Chapter 13

**Juego inocente**

**Hola a todos, lo siento, creo que ya naide lee esto, es que... no es mi culpa, lo juro, mi escuela tiene toda la culpa, pero les aseguro que pienso actualizar más seguido. Bien, si alguien sigue aquí, debo advertir: ESTE CAPÍTULO NO ES DE RELLENO, LO VERÁN DESPUÉS, se supone que no se verá muy bien sino hasta el capítulo 15 o 16.**

**Espero que disfruten este capítulo, porque a mí me gustó, jejeje. Ahora sí, disfrútenlo.**

**Disclaimer: Porque sino me demandan, Death Note no es de mi propiedad, les aseguro que si así fuera el final hubiera sido muuuuuuuuy diferente, jeje.**

* * *

**Habitación de L y su prisionero Light Yagami, 2:43 p.m.**

-"… ¿Apuesta…?"- Justo en ese momento pudo soltar sus manos, definitivamente ese no había sido su mejor diálogo hasta ese momento. Light se quitó a L de encima con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, se sentía a morir _–"Claro, imbécil de mí que pensó otra cosa… Patético, soy patético"-_.

Light tenía lágrimas a punto de salirse de sus ojos, no era como si lo pudiera ocultar, pero pasó el dorso de su mano izquierda por su cara rápidamente, secándose el sudor y las lágrimas. Ryuzaki reparó en ese gesto, sin saber lo que realmente pasaba por la mente del menor.

-"¿Light…?"-.

El aludido respiró hondamente, se controló por no golpear a su captor o no pedirle a Kira que lo matara cuanto antes, y sonrió delicadamente, con todo lo que su autocontrol le permitía, a Ryuzaki. Era increíble que un simple gesto le diera tanto conflicto. Giró la cabeza varias veces para buscar su camisa hecha jirones, en la cabecera de la cama. Tardó un rato en dignarse a hablar, justo el tiempo necesario para ponerse de nuevo la camisa sólo sobre sus hombros y aclarar la garganta para que su voz no se escuchara ahogada y dolida.

-"Lo siento Ryuzaki, ¿sabes?… Si no me hubieras recordado la bendita apuesta, que es todo lo que te mueve, tal vez la hubieses ganado. Lástima"- se encogió de hombros asegurándose de no volver a voltear, porque su fuerza no era infinita.

El de cabello azabache cerró las manos en puños completamente tensados _–"Sé que llorabas idiota, pero… no encuentro alguna razón completamente lógica, tengo mis suposiciones, sólo eso"-_ intentó pensar y unir más de dos pensamientos coherentes a la vez _–"De acuerdo, Light no quiere acostarse conmigo, eso es obvio… ¡Pero con una bendita erección no puedo pensar en otra cosa!"-_ al momento de querer levantarse al cuarto de baño a ducharse con agua helada, el castaño se levantó con toda la malicia que era capaz de mostrar en su estado.

-"Voy a ducharme y cambiarme Ryuzaki… Espero que no te moleste"- sonrió de lado _–"Por lo menos el fenómeno se la está pasando mal… aunque en realidad una ducha me vendría perfecta en este momento"-_.

-"Claro"- intentó agregar algo más, pero se quedó hipnotizado viendo a Light.

Light Yagami es un chico guapo, todos lo saben. Verlo sin arreglarse era un gusto que Ryuzaki, y solamente él, podía gozar. Su cabello estaba hecho una maraña castaña, tal vez tan despeinado como él mismo; su cara mostraba muy poco humor, salvo un tono rojo en las mejillas, que no tenía nada que ver con sus ojos, cristalinos y afilados; dolidos y tristes… tal vez con algo de rencor en ellos muy bien disimulado. Pero encima de todo eso lo que una persona normal podría haber notado era un rostro de un chico que había hecho algo malo y no se arrepentía de eso, porque era así como los distraídos y tontos lo notaban. Excepto Ryuzaki, claro, tenía que ser, el hombre que entendía a la perfección la sociedad, las máscaras en ella, pero odiaba acercarse a la gente de ese tipo.

En cambio él, un joven adulto, mucho mayor y más curtido por la vida, tal vez apuesto o bien parecido, eso nunca le había importado. Maduro hasta puntos insospechados en algunos aspectos e infantil si lo provocaban; jamás había tenido una vida que se llamase normal, y si acaso algo de lo conocido pudiese ser normal, sería… serían las clases en su antigua casa. Desde pequeño había aprendido el arte de fingir y no sentir, pasar de largo las situaciones mundanas de la vida, para poder concentrarse en su trabajo. Sus ojos no mostraban nada, y eso era algo que él mismo se aplaudía, claro que había tenido parejas, amantes, compañías, o como quisieran llamarles; era algo normal, uno de los pocos aspectos que Ryuzaki podía clasificar de normal.

Entonces, ¿por qué le preocupaba que ese muchacho inexperto, guapo, inteligente, inocente, y hasta cierto punto algo malicioso, lo rechazara de esa manera?

_-"¿Orgullo? Lo dudo, no me trae beneficios que él me tome en cuenta"-_.

La pequeña voz que de vez en cuando salía en la cabeza del mayor hizo su aparición; una conciencia, que no era la mejor compañía para ese tipo de situaciones.

_-"Claro que no es orgullo, sería una tontería pensarlo de ese modo"-_ dijo con suficiencia la vocecilla lógica y racional.

_-"Bien, eso es a lo que me refería"-_ Ryuzaki casi sonreía en su mente, a sabiendas de que era imposible que otra persona le estuviera contestando a cada pensamiento que se le venía.

_-"Más bien, creo que se llama cariño, una especie de obsesión que va más allá de lo material"-._

_-"Bien, con esto confirmo que me estoy volviendo loco"-._

_-"¿No lo sabías? Mira que discutir con tu propia mente es de locos obsesionados"-._

-"¡Ryuzaki!"- Light apareció justo frente a él, con el cabello más oscuro a causa de su reciente baño, Ryuzaki pudo percibir un olor quedo a dulce, el aroma natural de Light combinado con jabón y agua. Lo miraba con una cara de pocos amigos mezclada con una risa sincera.

-"¿Qué sucede?"- ya hasta había perdido la cuenta de las veces que no prestaba atención cuando se concentraba demasiado.

-"¿Te has dado cuenta de que últimamente somos un poco más distraídos cuando nos llaman? Generalmente nos tienen que llamar por lo menos dos veces"- se preguntó más a sí mismo que al mayor, pero no dio tiempo a que le contestara el otro –"No importa, la ducha está desocupada ahora. Creo que necesitas resolver un problema"- desvió la mirada de la zona que señalaba con el pulgar y pasó de largo hasta los cajones.

Seguía sentido, dolido de que aún a sabiendas de que todo era una apuesta, él mismo se lo tomara más personal. Triste porque sabía que eso nunca antes le había pasado, que antes su vida era monótona y aburrida, pero sin alguna emoción que lo llevara de los extremos: de la felicidad al enojo, de la rabia a la risa, todo en un instante. Furioso consigo mismo y con el detective que había osado en gustarle sin el consentimiento de su mente racional. Alegre, porque le había podido cobrar una ínfima parte de un todo demasiado grande para soportarlo.

_-"Juro que voy a explotar un día de estos, no estoy hecho para tanto, ya estoy demasiado viejo para soportar tantos sobresaltos"-_ negó mentalmente que sus pensamientos fueran tan absurdos, pero divertidos.

-"Si, muchas gracias Light. Y yo… escucha… creo que te debo una disculpa"-.

-"¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?"- sonrió de manera poco convincente _–"¿De qué hablas? Si ya todos saben que eres un idiota que no tiene el mínimo reparo en decir lo primero que se le viene a la mente sin pensarlo siquiera dos veces, por supuesto, porque a ti te educaron para dar opiniones a diestra y siniestra, sin importarle lo que los demás crean"-_ pasó una mano por una camisa violeta, una de sus favoritas –"No entiendo muy bien a qué te refieres"-.

-"Te vi llorar, creo que te lastimé o algo así"- pasó sin cuidado su mano por el cabello, era su gesto, que no hacía hace más de diez años cada vez que se sentía incómodo o extraño de algún modo.

Light quiso en ese momento agarrarlo ahí mismo y golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente, para después volver a golpearlo y acusarlo con Watari de acoso sexual a un ex-menor de edad que era el mejor alumno de Japón, inteligente y su único sospechoso en un caso de un asesino en masas, que por cierto, era un chico que sentía algo más que amistad por el detective. _–"Supongo que es más de lo que puede ofrecer, pobre, ni se da cuenta de lo que me hace en realidad"-_ suspiró largamente y se frotó la muñeca donde solía estar la cadena, casi un tic nervioso –"No hay problema Ryuzaki"-.

Ryuzaki quería seguir insistiendo, pero recordó su problema, así que asintió con la cabeza y se fue a la ducha fría que lo esperaba.

Con paso lento, el castaño sacó su camisa favorita, sabía muy bien que con ella puesta, no había muchos que no lo voltearan a ver; es decir, le calzaba como guante, perfecta para su cuerpo, sin exagerar de ninguna manera. Desde que había llegado al cuartel no la había usado, le parecía inútil desperdiciarla en un lugar como ese, siendo que nadie estaría interesado en verlo de esa manera.

_-"Pero por lo menos esta tarde prefiero verme presentable, es lo único que tengo"-._

Se vistió rápido, junto con unos vaqueros presentables; parecía que había pasado por lo menos dos días desde que habían estado en el techo. Esperó diez minutos más en los que escuchó el agua correr sin interrupción. Ryuzaki se mantenía bajo el agua fría, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, cada vez que parecía mantener el control de todo… las imágenes de un Light Yagami en su lecho, con el torso desnudo llegaban y hacían que su posible hipotermia no valiera para su propósito. Bajarse la temperatura no servía de nada.

Salió como pudo de su baño tranquilo, helado y solitario. Lo último que quería hacer, por primera vez desde que se encontraba en el caso de Kira, era salir e investigar hasta el anochecer. No se fijó muy bien que no había nadie en la habitación, su mente trabajaba como la de una persona normal en sus condiciones, es decir, pensando con todo menos con la cabeza.

Tomó una playera de un cajón que encontró abierto y sin fijarse realmente, se la puso sin miramiento.

_-"No quiero salir"-._

Su mente corría lento, gracias a galones de agua desperdiciados en una causa perdida, A.K.A. su cuerpo. Por un momento intentó buscar algún cepillo o peine, pero inmediatamente se dio por vencido, no tenía ánimos para esas tonterías. Salió de la habitación que seguía con la decoración que Misa les había regalado, y que pensó en limpiar de inmediato.

Light se le quedó viendo fijamente, no sabía si reír o mirar el cuerpo de su carcelero. Tiritaba levemente y mantenía el rostro con las mandíbulas cerradas fuertemente, generalmente pudiera reírse a carcajada limpia, pero no entendía exactamente por qué estaba temblando. En vez de eso decidió ignorar la risa que le amenazaba.

_-"Serás idiota o te haces Light, es obvio que lo hizo para bajarse la calentura, francamente se ve gracioso"-._

-"¿Qué te pasa a ti?"- Light escogió la opción de preguntar groseramente, podía fácilmente ocultar su verdadera preocupación.

El mayor le miró sin entender, claro que se sentía como helado, pero realmente no pensó que se viera tan obvio; en vez de aceptar la pregunta, que a su parecer no ocultaba para nada la preocupación, se acercó aprovechando la situación en que se encontraba.

Se sentó cerca de Light, que se encontraba en el sillón de una plaza a juego con la habitación y con el gusto de un hombre que había vivido entre dinero y comodidades por doquier. Tomó ambas manos del menor entre las suyas, apoyándose en los descansabrazos, sin duda era la mejor manera de ganar calor, para ambos.

-"Tengo frío Light"-.

-"… Usa un suéter"- lo miró sin entender, o sin querer entender.

-"¿No sería más sencillo si… tú me calientas?"- acercó su rostro hasta la comisura de los labios del menor, que los tenía entreabiertos. Casi, sólo unos centímetros más y podría besarlo, pero no… se alejó lo suficiente antes de llegar a tocar al menor.

-"¿Q-Qué…?"- en cuanto sintió que se separaba, alejándolo del contacto.

-"Tengo hambre"- se levantó del asiento, no sin antes morder el labio del menor. En la cocina había una bandeja de comida, sobre todo dulces, para ambos chicos.

-"Yo… yo también"- se levantó al igual que su carcelero y avanzó rápidamente a la comida para ocupar mejor su mente –"Watari dejó los trajes Ryuzaki y una nota"-.

El mayor hizo un gesto casi imperceptible de disgusto –"Si, gracias"-.

Light tomó un pedazo de pastelillo, sin saber muy bien qué comía-"… Le ayudé a escogerlos, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabías, pero falta arreglarlos a la medida"-.

Ryuzaki lo ignoró mientras se acercaba a la gran fuente de postres, selección de Watari. Tomó un dulce pequeño de cereza y lo desenvolvió. Lo pasaba por la boca e intentaba distraerse con eso.

-"Y… debes probarte el tuyo para que Watari le haga los ajustes necesarios"-.

-"Preferiría no hacerlo, así que…"- antes de que el detective pudiera terminar su oración, se escuchó el teléfono, ese sonido molesto que siempre te interrumpe cuando quieres hablar.

El mayor de los muchachos levantó la bocina del teléfono de mala manera y contestó –"Ryuzaki al habla"-.

_-"Joven Ryuzaki, necesitamos que bajen cuanto antes, con los trajes por favor"- _y Watari colgó, seguramente riendo levemente.

-"¿Qué sucede?"-.

-"Me colgó"- no lo creía y la cara que tenía lo demostraba –"Watari me colgó"-.

-"Si, pero ¿qué te dijo?"- Ryuzaki lo miró, con la cara de _¿no entiendes la gravedad de lo que acabo de decir?_

-"Que bajemos cuanto antes, con los trajes"- recompuso su gesto y enseguida tomó sus trajes y a Light por el brazo para jalarlo y llevárselo.

-"Puedo caminar solo"-.

-"¿No que te dolía la espalda?"-.

-"Yo… cállate"- se sonrojó como si nunca antes hubiera estado en esa situación, así que sólo atinó a zafarse del agarre y caminar más rápido que el mayor. Si ya no estaba enojado, ahora podías asegurar que estaba furioso _–"Se burla de mí, maldito engendro, se aprovecha de las circunstancias… lo odio, lo odio… necesito ganar la apuesta. Le demostraré que soy mejor que él, y que de mí nadie se burla"-._

-"Light, no deberías caminar tan rápido, te puedes caer"- casi se reía.

-"No soy un niño pequeño Ryuzaki, sé perfectamente como caminar, así que te agradecería que no hablaras"- se giró sobre sus talones, y seguía avanzando hasta las escaleras, caminaba de espaldas a todo, dándole la cara al detective.

-"¿No prefieres ir en elevador?"-.

-"Prefiero cansarme bajando escaleras, caerme o algo peor, que estar de nuevo encerrado contigo en el elevador"-.

-"¿Por qué? ¿Te da miedo de gustarte?"-.

-"Para nada, es sólo que no eres de confianza, tu y tú maldita apuesta"- sonrió de lado, tan falso como antes y se giró de nuevo para avanzar de manera normal.

Caminaron y bajaron los escalones rápido, sin contratiempos y sin conversación alguna. Cuando llegaron al piso de investigación, Matsuda los esperaba con una sonrisa, usaba ya su acostumbrado traje negro y si no fuera porque Light y L son muy observadores, nunca se hubieran dado cuenta de que llevaba puesto un traje de gala.

-"Es una pena que no pueda ir al baile, este traje me encanta"- dijo antes de que los dos genios pudieran siquiera decir algo, lo miraron de pies a cabeza, luego se miraron entre ellos y seguido se encogieron de hombros.

-"Si no hubieses dicho que traías ese traje, jamás me hubiera dado cuenta Matsuda"- Ryuzaki avanzó con los dos trajes en ganchos en su mano, sin importarle siquiera que alguien le siguiera, pero quedándose cerca para escuchar al menor.

-"Realmente no noté que traías otro traje distinto Matsuda-san, lo siento"- sonrió convincentemente y siguió el camino de Ryuzaki, que tenía una mirada socarrona en el rostro, capaz de restregarle mil y un cosas a Matsuda.

-"No te preocupes, de hecho acepto que es muy similar a lo que uso siempre"-.

-"Si, bueno…"- no sabía exactamente como responder a eso, en vez de hacerlo aceleró más el paso, para poder ir a la misma altura que L.

-"Oye Light-kun"-.

-"¿Qué sucede Matsuda-san?"- intentó sonreír amablemente.

-"¿Recuerdas que dejamos ese juego pendiente?"- sonrió tranquilamente, como alguien que logra ser maduro e inteligente.

En ese momento el cuerpo de Ryuzaki se tensó imperceptiblemente _–"Yo si lo recuerdo, ese idiota de Matsuda"-._

-"Si, claro que recuerdo"-.

-"¿Qué tal si jugamos? Estarán ocupados todos en probarse su traje, así que tendremos tiempo de sobra"-.

_-"Este idiota, las probabilidades de que Light acepte eso son de 2%, menos el hecho de que viene conmigo"-_ intentó no sonreír, sin mucho éxito_._

-"Si, claro, sólo me probaré mi traje y jugaremos"-.

_-"Bien, con Light Yagami no aplican las estadísticas"-._

Matsuda se adelantó rápidamente, parecía tener mucha prisa, así que los dos muchachos se quedaron solos nuevamente.

-"Ryuzaki… ¿estás bien?"- vio que el moreno apretaba lo puños con fuerza. Le asustaba, porque ya había visto ese comportamiento, y un Ryuzaki molesto y fuera de sus casillas era algo que no quería volver a ver.

-"Perfectamente Light"-.

-"¿Seguro?"-.

-"Por supuesto Light, ¿qué te hace pensar lo contrario?"- lo volteó a ver y pudo ver un rastro de miedo en su cara antes de que el menor lo borrara por completo.

-"Pues… la molestia en tu cara cuando Matsuda me invitó a jugar…"- en eso recordó algo cuando recién empezaban la investigación, a él mismo viendo a un Ryuzaki de manera insistente, y como le ofrecía un trozo de pastel –"¿O será que querías jugar también?"-.

-"… No"-.

-"Ya…"- se quedó callado, y después le vino un pensamiento extraño _–"¿Celoso L?"- _Empezó a reír con ganas, algo inverosímil, improbable, no podría pasar.

-"¿A ti que te pasa?"-.

-"Nada, nada"- hizo un gesto de despreocupación con la mano y dijo lo primero que se le fue a la mente –"Ryuzaki, si te hace sentir mejor aún prefiero mil veces estar contigo que con el idiota de Matsuda… es sólo que… a veces extraño poder ver o escuchar cualquier idiotez como cuando iba a la escuela"-.

-"¿Qué?"- internamente el detective se sentía un poco mejor, ver la preferencia que le daba Light era lo mejor.

-"Siempre elocuente"- rió de nuevo y empezó a caminar hacia la habitación preparada especialmente para la ocasión.

* * *

**Bien, ¿qué tal? ¿bueno, malo, peor? Jeje, así que como lo prometí aquí estuvo el capítulo, y recuerden cada que ustedes me dan un review, un gatito es salvado de las manos de una death note. Cooperen, no sean así.**

**Ah, recuerden que si alguien quiere salir como un mencionado en la fiesta de la beneficencia con el Kira falso, deben decírmelo, un review o cualquier cosa para que mencione a alguien, tal vez un pseudónimo.**

**(por cierto, el lemmon que se verá más adelante lo he decidido hacer de dos maneras: un POV de Light y uno de Ryuzaki, serían dos capítulos, sólo que... ¿cuál pongo primero? Se aceptan sugerencias para hacerlo o corregirlo, alguna petición, son bienvenidos todos).**

**Cuídense, nos leemos después, bye, bye.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola, espero que no se enfaden conmigo *encerrada bajo llave esperando lo peor*. Lo siento, he tardado mucho, por problemas y eso. Lo siento, pero bueno aquí está el capítulo.**

**Advertencia: Antes de leer, este capítulo es un poco OoC por parte de Light y L (bueno, y cuando no). Más al final, así que quedan advertidos.**

**Disclaimer: Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo uso a los mismos para esta historia sin fines de lucro... aunque creo que nadie la compraría, jajaja.**

* * *

**Juegos inocentes**

**Cuartel General para la captura de Kira, habitación aledaña, 4:25 p. m.**

-"¿Vas a salir?"- claro que, si se escucha esa frase, lo primero que pensarán es que se está tratando con un niño pequeño de no más de tres años…

¡No con el mejor detective del mundo! ¡No con un hombre adulto y "maduro"!

… Hasta cierto punto.

Y que seguramente hablaban de cualquier asunto o trataban con algo sin importancia en tal caso. Claro

La voz de Light se escuchaba apenas moderada, esperando así que nadie lo notara y que se tranquilizara en un rato… ¡era la quinta vez que preguntaba y no recibía respuesta!

_-"Claro… sé un buen muchacho y ayuda en la investigación, decían, te tratarán bien decían, no te encerrarán en una celda de cárcel decían, L será respetuoso decían, jamás se comportaría como un niño decían, nunca te acosará sexualmente decían… Ok, eso no, pero aún así…"-_ casi podía verse a sí mismo golpearse con la mano en la frente.

La habitación donde se encontraban estaba completamente vacía, sin contar con el pequeño gran vestidor (un pequeño espacio cubierto por cuatro cortinas) que se ubicaba en una de las esquinas del lugar. Había varias sillas al azar colocadas para que los miembros de la investigación que faltaban de probarse su ropa esperaran "pacientemente" a que este muchacho saliera.

Totalmente en blanco, sin nada que mirar y con algunos espejos enfrente del vestidor, perfecto para cualquiera que sólo llegara a probarse la ropa, que la arreglasen y salieran sin distraerse.

-"Ryuzaki, te estoy hablando, ¿vas a salir?"-.

-"Supongo Light"-.

La cortina se corrió con parsimonia, era desesperante ver cada paso que se tomaba el detective. Salió con el sonido de zapatos en el suelo; unos zapatos negros, de diseñador.

El muchacho lucía raro, con una combinación extraña entre ropa formal e informal: su remera blanca cubría la mayoría de la cintura del pantalón, así que no se podía ver absolutamente nada de ese pantalón negro de la mejor tela y con los mejores cortes.

-"Esta vez el pantalón está perfecto Ryuzaki, te lo puedes quitar"- dijo Watari, a la vista incrédula de los demás miembros de la investigación. ¿Cómo era posible que sólo con la vista pudiera decir aquello sin inmutarse?

Si, se probó cada prenda por separado, con ajustes aquí y allá, dando casi media hora entre cada uno. Matsuda y Light habían jugado ya alrededor de quince partidas de diversos juegos de mesa, en casi todas ganaba Light, pero en ajedrez le dejó ganar al mayor.

_-"Ni siquiera pude apreciar cómo se veía con traje"-_ la decepción en su pensamiento hizo que se sonrojara y evitara contacto con todos _–"Tal vez después"-._

El mayor se introdujo en el vestidor, para salir a tiempo récord con su ropa regular, con la expresión de siempre –"Es tu turno Kira"-.

-"No soy Kira"- aunque en su interior alguien clamaba por golpearlo y ser Kira realmente, su otro yo que controlaba el cuerpo entró en el vestidor lentamente. Estaba casi oscuro, sólo se notaba un pequeño banquillo para sentarse y esperar su ropa.

_-"Creo que ahora entiendo un poco a Ryuzaki, estar aquí sin ver lo que estás usando… es raro. Hasta podría jurar que hay una cámara exclusivamente para mí"-_ pensó con inseguridad, al tiempo que se acercaba a la cortina en donde estaban todos los demás y veía hacia las esquinas con un gesto de perturbación total.

Se escuchaban voces en la sala, casi susurros, pero escuchó la única voz que le pareció relevante en ese y casi en cualquier otro momento –"No se preocupen, yo esperaré aquí a Light, que se pruebe su traje y después lo llevaré a la habitación, pueden irse y nos vemos mañana para reanudar completamente con la investigación"-.

_-"¡No! ¡Oh no! por favor Dios, que no sean tan estúpidos como Matsuda para creerle esa tontería, es más que no sea Matsuda el que responda…"-_ dudó un momento _–"Si me cumples esto Dios, te juro que creeré en ti más seguido"-_ se quedó pensando _–"Y si no, estos rezos van directo a Kira: que el que conteste no sea Matsuda, por favor"-._

-"¿Seguro Ryuzaki?"- hubo una pausa en la que el castaño supuso que Ryuzaki había asentido con la cabeza –"Entonces vámonos, quiero descansar bien por una vez desde hace mucho"- sintió que la voz de Matsuda, que era el que había contestado, se alejara felizmente del sufrimiento ajeno.

A Light ese comentario lo confundió, es decir, llevaban tiempo en el que no trabajaban en exceso, hasta tenían un horario provechoso. Mentalmente se hizo una nota de preguntar más tarde y se dedicó a sentir el nerviosismo de quedarse solo con Ryuzaki en la misma habitación, de nuevo.

Watari le entregó el traje que había dejado hasta el fondo de la habitación y le susurró –"No me he querido meter en esto joven Yagami, pero… ¿qué tal si intenta no probarse la ropa? O intente mantener ambas manos en el cuello de Ryuzaki si se le acerca demasiado"-.

Sin decir más se fue, y Light pensó francamente en hacer caso a esas indicaciones, parecía que quería enviarlo justo al matadero, a la boca del lobo… literalmente.

Sus manos temblaban y no podía sostener la ropa que le habían dado _–"Lo único bueno es que yo mismo me ocupé de ver las medidas y mi talla, ja, trágate esta Ryuzaki, no me tengo que quitar la ropa, ja, ja, ja"-._

-"¿Light?"-.

-"¿S-Si… R-Ryuzaki?"-.

-"¿Vas a salir?"-.

-"… No"-.

-"Ya"-.

-"…"- se quedó sentado en el banquillo _–"Seguramente ahora me dirá algo pervertido"-._

_-"Seguramente cree que diré algo pervertido"-._

-"¿No te puedes vestir Light?"- el tono de voz que usó era inocente… si Light no lo conociera tan bien.

-"Claro, es sólo que ya me he probado el traje así que…"-.

-"De todos modos te ayudo"-.

Sintió la cortina correrse, la luz de afuera se coló hasta donde él estaba, en tal caso intentó retroceder, pero había chocado contra la pared y el espejo.

Ryuzaki pasó ambas manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Light, dejándole sin posibilidad a huir o escapar _–"¿Y si lo golpeo?"- _negó con la cabeza a su pensamiento y prefirió no hacer nada. El mayor lo tomó desprevenido y simplemente lo besó, tranquilo y suave… Esperando que el joven de cabello castaño respondiera de la misma forma.

Pasó la lengua por las comisuras de la boca, que seguía cerrada, jugando de un lado a otro y en ocasiones mordiendo sutilmente en los labios; riendo un poco por cada suspiro ahogado o por cada temblor en el menor. Sin pretenderlo, Light subió ambas manos a los hombros de Ryuzaki, sosteniéndose para no caer, moviéndose un poco, hasta acomodar sus manos alrededor del cuello del detective.

Ryuzaki sintió esos movimientos con placer, nadie sabía que si de alguna manera podían tenerlo así, era verse tan sumiso como el castaño en ese momento. Lo agarró por la cintura, pegándolo a su cuerpo, no lo suficiente, pero lo justo para ver que la postura y mente del menor dependían literalmente de él. Intentó pasarlos labios de la boca del contrario al cuello, ese cuello blanco que hacía tanto no había vuelto a probar. Light se quejó audiblemente, pero su sonrojo y orgullo pisoteado no le permitieron pedir más, en vez de eso se aferró un poco más al mayor sin pensarlo.

Sentía los labios jugando y mordiendo su cuello, tal como la primera vez (que recordaba con frescura) se quejó un poco cuando una de las mordidas le dolió más que las otras, intentó quitarlo esta vez, pero la presión de los dientes y la succión que le hacían le quitaban fuerzas… Realmente no quería moverse.

Pasaron unos segundos, tal vez minutos u horas, de verdad había perdido la noción del tiempo. Ryuzaki dejó de nuevo el cuello y fue por los labios, Light los había mantenido entreabiertos para poder dejar pasar el aire a su cuerpo.

-"R-Ryu… Ryuzaki, por favor, ya… ya basta"- no tenía fuerzas, y su petición carecía de ellas como para ser tomada enserio, lo sorpresivo del asunto fue que el aludido le hizo caso.

-"Si Light, ¿ya nos vamos?"-.

-"Eh…"- la elocuencia era parte de sus virtudes –"Si, vámonos"-.

Los trajes fueron depositados en un armario estilo industria para dejarlos guardados hasta el día en que se ocuparían, ese día que se acercaba cada vez más.

-"Ryuzaki"- hacía rato que iban caminando hacia la habitación, con el paso que los caracterizaba, el mayor sólo hizo un mínimo gesto de haberlo escuchado –"Tengo una pregunta para ti"- se giró para verlo.

El mayor lo miró –"¿Si? ¿Qué sucede?"- el tono educado y casi caballeroso que usaba en ese momento descolocó al joven Yagami un poco, lo menos que pudo hacer fue contestar sin trabarse mucho.

-"Yo, bueno… es que escuché un comentario algo raro, ¿podrías aclarármelo?"-.

-"Sólo si yo lo he entendido Light"-.

-"Creo, fue de Matsuda"- el detective se tensó enseguida al escuchar al imbécil del mayor –"Dijo algo de querer descansar bien por una vez"-.

Ryuzaki relajó un poco los hombros y pensó en la mejor respuesta –"Realmente no entiendo a qué te refieres Light"-.

-"Pues… tenemos un horario nuevo de trabajo, ¿no?"- vio al detective asentir –"Pero ese horario, por lo que entendí, no aplicó para ellos"- esperó un poco más para poder escuchar un quedo si de la boca del mayor, que ya entendía a qué iba con eso –"Mi pregunta es ¿por qué?"-.

-"¿Por qué qué?"- el tono había regresado a uno grosero, que cualquier otra persona hubiera entendido que intentaba proteger sus pensamientos.

-"¿Por qué sólo nosotros…? no, mejor dicho, ¿por qué sólo yo tengo un horario preferente para las investigaciones?"- la mente de Light ya veía algo raro, y el malentendido que iba a empezar no era bueno.

-"Pues… ¿cómo te lo explico sin que lo tomes mal?"-.

-"Ah… ya entiendo…"-.

La voz de Ryuzaki se escuchó aliviada, sólo un poco –"¿A sí?"-.

-"Claro… pretenden mantenerme al margen de todo, de nuevo"- la furia era evidente, y más porque caminaba con buen paso dejando atrás al detective.

L estaba en shock, no sólo no había entendido nada de la conclusión del menor, sino que lo habían dejado con la palabra en la boca y solo en el pasillo. Apresuró el paso para llegar a su habitación y al menor. Lo vio frente a la puerta del cuarto que compartían y lo miró con curiosidad.

_-"Claro, él no tiene llave"-._

-"Light, no entiendo cómo llegaste a esa…"-.

-"Ah, ¿No entiendes? Que cada vez que parece que tú… o alguien más me toma en serio, después descubro que simplemente soy el más pequeño, el menos experimentado y por lo tanto el más tonto. Creí que entenderías, o por lo menos aparentarías mejor el cómo soy y mis capacidades, pero veo que las cosas no son así para ti o los otros. Veo que debo ser, no lo sé, tal vez, un imbécil, justo como Matsuda"-.

-"¡Claro que no!"- la exaltación no ayudó a calmar al menor.

-"Vaya, entonces debo ser un estafador, como Aiber"- sonrió con sorna, como hacía mucho no hacía y le recordaba sucesos demasiado borrosos y perturbadores, a los cuales no les puso mucha atención.

-"Pero, ¿de qué…?"-.

-"¡Ah! ¿No? Entonces debo ser un muchacho idiota que va de fiesta en fiesta buscando diversiones como Misa, eso ha de ser"-.

-"Light, ¿podrías callarte?"- su paciencia se había agotado y lo único que hizo fue llevar al menor del brazo adentro de su habitación, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

-"…"- se quedó callado, no porque se lo ordenaran, sino porque se vio a sí mismo como lo que no quería ser: un niño malcriado, alguien que no es capaz de mantener los sentimientos a raya. Ese pensamiento lo llevó a sentirse peor que antes, porque por una vez todos tendrían el derecho de tratarlo así, por una vez, él había actuado respecto a su edad, como un adolescente común y corriente, con problemas y todo.

De algún modo se dejó conducir hacia un sofá, el sofá de tres plazas que Ryuzaki había utilizado para dormir, ese donde ya los platos sucios que habían ocupado y el pastel que había preparado ya no estaban. Seguramente Watari había recogido todo.

Ryuzaki veía por una vez una nueva faceta del niño genio Light Yagami, una de arrepentimiento e inmadurez. Hasta parecía querer ocultar todo lo que pasaba por su mente, se estaba cerrando, dejando de confiar y eso no era bueno, en ese momento Ryuzaki no entendió el porqué de su preocupación.

-"Light, precisamente esta era la reacción que temía ver… no malinterpretes todo lo que está a tu alrededor, no todo es lo que parece"-.

-"Si claro, pero deben entender que yo he vivido así, al margen de todo, solucionando los problemas, pero sin mérito"- el otro se quedó sin habla –"Tú no lo sabes, supongo, pero he ayudado más de lo que otros hablan, he hecho más, demasiadas cosas que ni me voy a tomar la molestia de mencionarte. Pero sentirme así cuando estoy en un lugar, junto con personas que me habían encarcelado, aunque fuese por mi voluntad, que me mantienen aquí sin derechos… la confianza que te mantiene se va perdiendo, poco a poco"- hablaba más para él que para Ryuzaki, ese monólogo dejaba salir muchas cosas que en ningún momento diría. Se estaba saliendo de control.

_-"Light no tiene confianza, ni autoestima suficiente para ser como es… aún así sigue intentando… probabilidad de ser Kira 1% y en descenso"-._

-"Todos se preocuparon por ti"- se excluyó de esa frase y Light lo notó –"Es por eso que impuse ese horario, tu descansarías y los demás trabajarían, así de sencillo, no lo compliques, cuando no debes"-.

-"¿Esperas que te crea?"-.

-"Claro, es una conclusión que has obviado, que hasta yo me preocupo por ti"-.

-"¿Tú te preocupas por mí?"- la curiosidad de la que Light era dueño salió a flote, una curiosidad mezclada con esperanza y una sonrisa sincera en sus labios.

Ryuzaki, el detective L, no hizo gran cosa, había dicho lo último sin pensar, sólo queriendo hacer sentir bien al menor, con un sentimiento que hacía mucho no tenía. Sus mejillas pálidas se tornaron de un color bastante distinto. Intentó apartarse un poco, pero su cuerpo le falló… por primera vez en su vida no podía hilar una idea coherente sin que la tierna sonrisa que el joven genio de Japón le dedicaba lo tumbara y le instara a sonreírle de vuelta, asentir a su pregunta y besarlo.

Light se había quedado en su lugar, esperando muy pacientemente la respuesta, una brillante sonrisa que dedicaba era prueba de ello, pero al final se rindió, quedándose entre decepcionado y resignado por la actitud del mayor –"Te creo L"- al usar ese sobrenombre Ryuzaki vio un poco de confianza en el menor y eso le gustó –"Te creo y… gracias, creo que si podemos llevarnos bien como amigos después de todo"- sonrió de lado, como muestra de afecto y compañerismo.

_-"Si… espera… ¡¿Amigos?! ¡Yo no quiero ser tu mentado amigo!… ¿o es que caí en la zona del amigo sin pretenderlo? No, jamás… yo Elle Lawliet nunca… nunca caeré ahí"-_ ahí su mente hizo una conexión, que lo instó a moverse más rápido de lo posible, acorraló al menor, que se estaba levantando con lentitud, lo llevó hasta una pared cercana y lo encerró con su cuerpo –"Light no me entendiste: Yo me… me preocupo por ti…"- respiró –"Pero no como un amigo lo haría, ¿me entiendes?"-.

-"… ¿E-Entonces? No entiendo"- tartamudeó mucho.

-"Que para mí tú serás más que un amigo, yo te quiero"-.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ¿Tonto, absurdo, lindo, OoC? Por favor, reviews, se necesitan mucho en el mundo... ok no, pero me gustaría recibirlos, ya saben que sus comentarios son muy importantes.**

**Por cierto, a aquellos que quieran una aparición especial en la fiesta de Yotsuba... no lo olviden sólo avísenme.**

**Hasta ahora el Lemmon va en que el PoV de Light gana, así que falta muy poco para que llegue... (sshhh) el siguiente capítulo y el que le sigue máximo.**

**Well, see you next chapter, take care guys. Bye, bye.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola! Sí, lo sé, no tengo perdón de Dios por tardar tanto, por favor no se enojen, es que este capítulo me costó un poco al escribirlo... y lamentablemente aún no hice el lemmon... Pero no me maten, les juro que el final es muy lindo, les gustará (eso espero *con una death note en mano*) Por favor, lo hice un poco más extenso porque... porque... no sé, creo que lo ameritaba, jeje.**

**Ahora, las chicas que querían salir en la fiesta... saldrán, jeje, lamentablemente sólo tres se anotaron, pero me encantó como quedó espero que a ustedes también: ToRiMa-san, Cubi-san (que me tardé en encontrar algún nombre bonito pero al final me gustó el que elegí, espero que te guste) y Yuu-chan -yup 8al igual me encantó tu participación, espero que a ti también).**

**Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece, ni sus personajes (excepto Light, él es mío, ok no), sólo los uso para entretener al público y no lo hago con fines de lucro.**

**Sin más que agregar, disfrútenlo... y no me maten.**

* * *

**Juego Inocente**

**Fuera del Salón Outo, 7:00 p.m.**

-"Francamente no creo que fuese necesario el llegar tan pronto a este lugar"- Ryuzaki mantenía el rostro impasible, pero la molestia en el tono en el que se dirigía a todos era evidente. Ya llevaba alrededor de treinta minutos exponiendo el caso de que lo habían obligado a llegar mucho antes de lo requerido, a un sitio desagradable y claro… Para ver a personas desagradables.

Era la quinta vez en diez minutos que hacía exactamente el mismo comentario frente a Light –el muchacho ya comenzaba a desesperarse también-.

Habían decidido ir todo el equipo, salvo Matsuda (por obvias razones) y Watari, para ayudar a la operación desde el cuartel, junto con los micrófonos instalados en las ropas y oídos; no podían arriesgar absolutamente nada en la misión.

-"Tú sabes muy bien que no deberías quejarte Ryuzaki"- Light sonrió con sorna, sabía muy bien que tan molesto podía llegar a ser para su compañero tener contacto con las personas en general (si no supiera lo bien que manejaba esas "relaciones" tal vez le habría dicho que se quedara en el cuartel); así que aumentar el tiempo en el que debía fingir ser amable, galante, caballeroso o cualquier otra virtud en sociedad, no ayudaba mucho a su mal humor.

-"Es innecesario aparecer, cuando la invitación te citaba a una fecha y hora, esto es una situación sin clase"-.

-"No es nuestra culpa que le hayan pedido a Misa llegar antes… ¿Y puedes hacerme el grandísimo favor de dejarte en paz la camisa y el cabello?"- el detective tenía una mano en el cuello completamente cerrado, de una camisa de gala negra y sin arrugas. Se notaba la incomodidad con ese tipo de ropas.

El cabello estaba ligeramente peinado hacia atrás, puesto que su cabello era demasiado rebelde, le daba un aspecto de alguien maduro y responsable. Nada que ver con su verdadera personalidad.

-"Oh… Light, no me había dado cuenta, será que… ¿te gusta lo que ves?"- sonrió un poco para acercarse sutilmente por detrás del menor –"No seas tímido… lo podrías haber dicho desde antes"-.

A pesar de todas las incomodidades que la prenda le pudiera causar, mantenía una postura relajada, completamente erguido sin dificultad; de esa manera, pensó Light con molestia, Ryuzaki se veía evidentemente más alto que el castaño… y mucho más guapo que antes.

El esmoquin negro de cuello sencillo, impecable, tenía toques de satín, que hacían que brillara, al tiempo que resaltaban la figura del joven; todo eso gracias al excelente gusto de Watari al escoger cada prenda. No usaba una corbata o algo similar, porque el detective se había empeñado en "olvidarla" justo en el momento indicado. Todas las prendas le daban el toque juvenil que su voz y actitud no prestaban.

-"Realmente esta ropa es molesta, pero supongo que tendré que resignarme, no es que me esté quejando"- se alejó del muchacho porque simplemente no podía soportar la ropa, llevó su mano de nuevo al cuello inglés de su camisa.

Light se acercó un poco, contra todo pronóstico, haciendo que el detective se alejara levemente en reacción; hacía mucho tiempo que el muchacho no se le acercaba por su propia cuenta… Tomó el cuello de la camisa y desabotonó los dos primeros botones. Ahora lucía más relajado, aun manteniendo la formalidad del evento.

-"Admito que esa ropa te queda muy bien, Ryuzaki"- el menor se alejó lo suficiente para dejar un espacio entre ellos, evitando así que la mano de Ryuzaki le acariciara el rostro.

Últimamente era un acto reflejo el alejarse así de su carcelero, casi no se notaba, pero prefería mantener un contacto más bromista con él, a esperar que en cualquier momento empezara con alguna perversión (que cada vez eran más atrevidas, y porque no decirlo, mucho más estimulantes que antes) o algún comentario fuera de lugar; porque todo esto era más frecuente y carente de emociones conforme avanzaban los días y se acercaban al baile de Yotsuba.

Ryuzaki sabía perfectamente que su prisionero se alejaba demasiado para su gusto, más aún desde el momento en que habló sin pensar las consecuencias, pero eso no se lo permitiría precisamente ese día. La fiesta le daba el pretexto perfecto para culminar con su juego y avanzar a algo más serio, algo que aún no admitía abiertamente.

Por eso, y otros incidentes, le daba su propio espacio y no comenzaba tan temprano sus actividades. Sonreía para sus adentros, pues sabía que esa noche ganaría algo más que una apuesta y un acostón con ese muchacho.

Ya no había marcha atrás, su reto o juego o lo que fuese, se tornaba tedioso y hasta un poco doloroso, así que lo mejor para él sería terminarlo lo más pronto posible.

Cada vez que los sentimientos se veían involucrados, prefería cortar toda relación y evitarse las molestias de un reclamo después; pero en esa ocasión le parecía mucho muy distinto, no quería que nada de eso terminara, y eso era lo que más lo asustaba. La presión que Light le ejercía se notaba cada vez más.

-"Ryuzaki… ¿ya has… pensado… tu respuesta?"- dijo el menor dándole la espalda al detective, como viendo algo muy interesante –"Tú dijiste algo… y… yo, pues… quería saber la respuesta… a lo que te pregunté después, quiero decir"- se veía nervioso, el tema que trataba era muy difícil para él.

Tenía razón, cada vez que el menor quería resolver su duda, alguien interrumpía a favor del mayor, que empezaba a evitar a toda costa el tema o al muchacho.

_Flash back…_

-"¿Tú te preocupas por mí?"- la curiosidad de la que Light era dueño salió a flote, una curiosidad mezclada con esperanza y una sonrisa sincera en sus labios.

Ryuzaki, el detective L, no hizo gran cosa, había dicho lo último sin pensar, sólo queriendo hacer sentir bien al menor, con un sentimiento que hacía mucho no tenía. Sus mejillas pálidas se tornaron de un color bastante distinto. Intentó apartarse un poco, pero su cuerpo le falló… por primera vez en su vida no podía hilar una idea coherente sin que la tierna sonrisa que el joven genio de Japón le dedicaba lo tumbara y le instara a sonreírle de vuelta, asentir a su pregunta y besarlo.

Light se había quedado en su lugar, esperando muy pacientemente la respuesta, una brillante sonrisa que dedicaba era prueba de ello, pero al final se rindió, quedándose entre decepcionado y resignado por la actitud del mayor –"Te creo L"- al usar ese sobrenombre Ryuzaki vio un poco de confianza en el menor y eso le gustó –"Te creo y… gracias, creo que si podemos llevarnos bien como amigos después de todo"- sonrió de lado, como muestra de afecto y compañerismo.

_-"Si… espera… ¡¿Amigos?! ¡Yo no quiero ser tu mentado amigo!… ¿o es que caí en la zona del amigo sin pretenderlo? ¡No! ¡Jamás!… yo, Elle Lawliet nunca… nunca caeré ahí"-_ ahí su mente hizo una conexión, que lo instó a moverse más rápido de lo posible, acorraló al menor, que se estaba levantando con lentitud, lo llevó hasta una pared cercana y lo encerró con su cuerpo –"Light no me entendiste: Yo me… me preocupo por ti…"- respiró –"Pero no como un amigo lo haría, ¿me entiendes?"-.

-"… ¿E-Entonces? No entiendo"- tartamudeó mucho.

-"Que para mí tú serás más que un amigo, yo te quiero"-.

-"Tú…"- dejó de respirar por un rato, la cara que él tenía (que variaba desde la duda, a la sorpresa y una alegría que no había sentido en mucho tiempo) describía perfectamente todo lo que hubiera querido decir al comentario –"Ryuzaki… yo… es decir, tú… ¿te das cuenta de lo que dijiste?"-.

-"Creo que sí"- susurró, en definitiva había dicho algo que no quería, eso era evidente.

-"… Gracias…"- sonrió extensamente –"¿Puedo preguntarte otra cosa?"-.

-"Creo que sí"-.

-"Eh… ¿realmente te… t-te referías, te referías a… _eso_? Es decir, querer, querer, como… ya sabes… eso, como… c-como pareja"- se le quedó viendo, y luego bajó la mirada, esperando a que el otro respondiera.

-"Yo…"- antes de decir algo, Matsuda abrió la puerta de su habitación, sin tocar, sólo pasó.

-"¡Hola chicos! Miren que…"-.

La atmósfera tensa y llena de emoción cambió brutalmente a una fría que fácilmente podría dejar muerto a alguien. Ryuzaki sudaba frío, estaban retando al mismísimo demonio.

-"Matsuda"- el aludido giró la cabeza hacia la voz que lo llamaba, una voz escalofriante interrumpía, era temible, era una voz calmada, como cuando un padre severo riñe a un muchacho adolescente, pero esta era fría y seguramente un peligro para su integridad física –"¿Podrías ser educado?"-.

-"¿Eh?"-.

-"Ya veo, ¿te hemos permitido pasar? ¿O has pedido permiso?"- no dejó que el hombre le contestara, contestando él mismo las preguntas –"No. Entonces… de aquí surge una duda mía… ¿Por qué interrumpir una conversación ajena?"-.

-"Y-Yo… pues… yo…"-.

-"Habla bien y responde mi pregunta rápido"- giró su vista al aludido, su mirada penetrante parecía matar.

_-"Nota mental: Si Light Yagami no es Kira… entonces él es mucho peor cuando se enoja… En definitiva, no hacerlo enojar… NUNCA"-_ asintió para sí mismo, intentando un modo de escape, afortunadamente Matsuda fue su conejillo de indias.

-"¡Sólo quería decirles que regresé porque olvidé mis llaves, me venía a despedir! ¡Lo siento mucho!"- chilló.

Light suspiró hondo –"Eres un idiota"-.

-"Eres un idiota"- dijeron ambos genios, de nuevo a la par –"¿eso es todo? Entonces puedes irte, hasta luego Matsuda-san"-.

El hombre se fue apesadumbrado, dejándolos solos otra vez.

-"Light, lo siento, olvidé que… que tenía que trabajar en la sala, si eso, así que…"- hizo el ademán de levantarse y llegar hasta la puerta de su habitación.

-"Pero… tu computadora está aquí"- señaló la laptop que estaba en la mesa. Qué raro que Ryuzaki olvidara detalles tan sencillos como ese.

-"Si, pero… es que, dejé unos papeles allá abajo y… y tengo que revisarlos todos"- se llevó una mano a la nuca, un gesto que hacía años no hacía, los nervios lo traicionaban.

-"E-Entonces te acompaño"- sonrió como pudo –"De todos modos… tienes que… contestarme"- se levantó y lo siguió hasta la puerta, pero la mano del detective lo detuvo fuertemente por los hombros, recargándolo en una pared cercana.

-"¡No! No te preocupes, yo… ya veré como me las arreglo… descansa, nos vemos"- lo iba a soltar, sin embargo una mano lo tomó por la ropa, cerca de la cintura.

-"¿Qué no… q-qué no tenías que vigilarme?"-.

-"¡Ah! Eso… No hay problema… sé que vas a descansar"- rió un poco, no parecía él mismo, para nada. Avanzó hasta el rostro del menor, tomó el mentón de Light entre su mano y le robó un beso, fuerte. Pero no sintió que el otro se alejara o se quedara quieto o intentara golpearlo, o similares… ¡Le intentaba responder!

_-"Y se siente, maldita sea, tan bien"-_ empezó a moverse más y escuchaba los suspiros o jadeos reprimidos por el beso _–"Es tan… si lo llevo al cuarto… ¡No! Yo no debo hacer esto… no ahora con… ¡ah! Con lo que le dije, no todavía"-_ poco a poco separó a Light de sí, no se había dado cuenta de que el menor se abrazaba a su cuello y no quería separarse –"Descansa Light"- sonrió un poco más sinceramente y salió. Sólo escuchó un murmullo que decía:

-"Gracias L, espero que descanses tú también"-.

Cerró la puerta jurándose evitar a toda costa el tema que lo perseguiría por bastante rato, de eso estaba completamente seguro.

_Fin del flashback…_

El tiempo de espera para la respuesta pasaba ya de los diez minutos, cuando escucharon un auto a lo lejos, el auto donde Misa Amane, Aiber y Weddy llegaban. Light suspiró resignado, poniendo su mejor cara de póker, no quería que nadie se enterara de su depresión.

-"Ryuzaki, necesito la respuesta… por favor"- lo último era más bien una súplica.

Casualmente –gracias a la insistencia de Misa-, se había decidido que Ryuzaki y Light llegarían juntos –y solos- a la fiesta, se dispondría que ellos fuesen los amigos más cercanos de la actriz. Por supuesto todo eso era un plan de Misa para acercar a ese par (había espiado cada conversación que tenían).

Su deber como fujoshi, como Light la había bautizado desde los acontecimientos de la estética, y gracias a los conocimientos de sus amigos y su hermana, era ayudar a la pareja más dispareja a aceptar sus sentimientos abiertamente… o que se declararan enfrente de ella para grabarlos y vender millonadas del video a precios absurdamente exagerados que el resto de fujoshis en el mundo comprarían.

-"¿Qué tal chicos? ¡Misa-Misa ya llegó! ¡Ahora entremos que hace frío aquí!"- llevaba un vestido negro con un escote que no dejaba casi nada a la imaginación, era largo y el corte desde su pierna izquierda al piso era extremadamente seductor, sólo un ciego no se fijaría en ella… claro, o un seme con su uke respectivo.

Misa pasó ambos brazos por los cuellos de los detectives, provocando que ambos tuvieran que inclinarse para no ser lastimados por esa fuerza.

Light asintió y avanzó al paso que los otros dos jóvenes le marcaban, esa sería una noche muy larga. En compañía de un detective bastante pervertido y una mujer que estaba tan decidida a facilitarle las cosas a su carcelero, además de un montón de gente extraña… Si, definitivamente la noche sería larga, y más valía hacerse a la idea de una sola vez.

Caminaron por un pasillo a través de un patio frontal enorme, bellamente decorado con distintos colores que combinaban perfectamente con todo. Al entrar al salón, el vestíbulo fue la primera perfecta impresión, en él, cabrían fácilmente cien personas; todo esto no era extraño, sabiendo que estaban en una especie de palacio con diseño del Medievo occidental.

El techo alto, casi como una iglesia católica –según podía apreciar Ryuzaki-, estaba adornado con varios detalles en telas, dándole al lugar el aspecto sobrio que la ocasión requería. Podían ver algunas estatuas y monolitos ubicados en puntos estratégicos del mismo vestíbulo, para darle a todo el lugar un aspecto suficientemente cálido para unos empresarios multimillonarios, totalmente rígidos y fríos.

Y ahí se encontraban los dos genios no muy reconocidos junto a una modelo demasiado torpe, vestidos como en las mejores ocasiones –algo que se asegurarían no volver a pasar-, sólo para intentar obtener información, o tal vez atrapar, al criminal más peligroso de la época… y no morir en el intento.

¿Cuánta lógica le podríamos encontrar a estas líneas?

Poco a poco, Ryuzaki, Misa y Light fueron introducidos por varios pasillos, siendo separados de los otros dos adultos para mejorar la investigación. Los pasillos tenían alfombra roja, así que sus pasos no se escuchaban, eran guiados por un hombre mayor hasta el salón principal del evento. En él, ya habían varios hombres y mujeres con trajes o vestidos para la ocasión, algunos demasiado atrevidos y otros un tanto raros.

Al atravesar el umbral, Ryuzaki dejó su actitud de fastidio, cambiándola a una más seria y profesional, claro que los únicos que lo notarían eran precisamente él y su joven acompañante, Light Yagami.

Light, por su parte, dejó las dudas y preguntas con respecto al detective para enfocarse en su misión… pasar desapercibido entre tanta gente para intentar averiguar algo. Suspiró por última vez, y cambió su actitud a una que no había tomado desde que salía de la escuela, una sencilla y falsa sonrisa acartonada que le daría dolor al final de la noche.

Ryuzaki notó -no sin cierta molestia- que un grupo de jovencitas, que oscilaban entre los diecisiete y veintiún años, miraba con discreción al menor acompañante del grupo. Un Light que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no gritarle a Misa Amane que lo dejase en paz para seguir con su vida, un Light que ni siquiera ponía atención a esas miradas tan… tan o más pervertidas que las que él le daba.

Fue en ese momento en el que verdaderamente notó a su prisionero. Lo conocía, y sabía que era atractivo con cualquier cosa, pero… lo que veía era ya una exageración: Light llevaba una camisa exactamente igual a la suya, con un color rojo granate… extrañamente parecía como si sus ojos brillaran y combinaran con ese color.

_-"Genial, simplemente lo mejor, ahora me pongo estúpidamente cursi…"-_ a pesar de la reprimenda mental no dejó de examinar el atuendo del joven castaño.

El esmoquin… era negro, que entallaba a la perfección la figura esbelta y atlética de Light. Todo parecía encajar en él.

_-"… Perfecto"-_ pensó Ryuzaki embobado con la imagen. Al término decidió aprovechar la situación, al ver que el jefe Yagami aún no hacía su aparición y que contaba con el tiempo exacto para ver un poco de su diversión favorita. Quería que esa noche fuese el final perfecto.

-"Light…"- lo tomó por el cuello, pasando suavemente la mano por su pecho, y dejándola hasta donde alcanzaba, acariciando por encima del traje.

Una de las muchachas que lo miraban los dejó de ver con indignación y otra cosa que Ryuzaki no pudo entender totalmente. Las otras simplemente desaparecieron.

-"Ryuzaki… ¿qué crees que haces?"- preguntó con un tono helado, cubriendo perfectamente su nerviosismo.

-"Pues… ¿marco mi territorio?"- dijo al tiempo en que lamía el cuello del chico.

-"Entonces te pido que no lo hagas"- se giró en el mismo agarre del mayor, sin importarle que Misa los viera con una especie de cámara muy bien oculta en su bolsa de mano, y sin importarle quedarse frente a frente.

-¿Por qué?"- preguntó soltando de a poco el cuello y pasando su otra mano por la cintura del menor, encajonado sería la correcta expresión –"¿Te he dicho ya que te ves muy bien con esta ropa?"-.

-"… No, pero gracias"- y no dejaba que sus emociones salieran a flote.

-"Si, dan ganas de…"-.

-"¡R-Ryuzaki!"- susurró bajo, la indignación parecía hacerle notar al detective que ya Light había olvidado la fachada que debía presentar en todo momento.

-"Sshh…"- le besó un poco y se separó de él, como si nada hubiera pasado –"Light, guarda la compostura por favor, este no es lugar para ese comportamiento tan poco pudoroso"-.

Light quiso decir algo, pero en vez de eso se alejó hasta una pared clara y se recargó en ella, llevó su mano izquierda cerrada en un puño a la frente y comenzó a golpearse _–"Ah, pero querías que ese idiota te respondiera y toda esa tontería cursi… ¿quién te manda a seguir la apuesta de un… de ese tipo? Ah, pero estabas cansado y no ponías atención a tu alrededor… Eso, eso te pasa por ser como eres"-_.

Pasó un rato en el que no supo como los otros dos habían llegado a su lado o como su padre había aparecido, como saludando a unos extraños.

-"Buenas noches"- sonrió –"¿Recuerdan el plan?"-.

Todos al unísono –"Si"-.

Habían decidido que Light Yagami sería sustituido por un Akio Izumi, hijo único de una mujer dedicada a la empresa de moda y diseño y un padre extranjero. Un joven ídolo en occidente que trabajaba medio tiempo como modelo en revistas. Era casi perfecto, aunque Light había renegado tantas veces como le fuera posible acerca de lo que significaba para él fingir ser modelo o cualquier otra cosa… ¡Hasta lo habían obligado a aprender de Misa Amane! ¡De Misa Amane por el amor a Kira! De cualquier modo era algo seguro y una profesión que los de Yotsuba no se molestarían en seguir así que Ryuzaki no escuchó sus réplicas.

Ryuzaki tendría un papel un poco más complicado… Jesse Lee, un joven emprendedor originario del Reino Unido que ahora tenía a su cargo una importante administración de fondos para causas benéficas. Hijo único con padres desconocidos y con un gran ingenio para las finanzas. Su papel tendría un rol algo más comprometedor, pues al ser dedicado a finanzas, probablemente querrían deshacerse de él en el momento menos pensado.

Todo esto aunado a que Misa Amane los conocía por sus tantos viajes y ahora eran el trío de amigos que retrataba mejor en cualquier revista. Además Misa había insistido que debía haber una forma de que Ryuzaki vigilara a Light y viceversa, así que el jefe Yagami (Light había condenado alrededor de cien veces a su progenitor) pensó de alguna manera que fuesen hermanos o algo más.

La risa y burla de todos en el cuartel al ver que Light exigía (hacía un berrinche de un niño de diez años, acompañado de un mohín que hizo que Ryuzaki se sonrojara) hicieron que quedara decidido cada uno de los papeles.

-"Recuerden, los comunicadores están por parejas"- dijo el jefe Yagami antes de irse.

-"Bien"- Ryuzaki suspiró y vio como varias personas seguían con la vista al hombre de la policía y a cada uno de ellos –"Es hora de…"-.

-"¿Hacer un poco de vida social?"- completó Light con una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

-"Algo así, Amane…"- esperó a que la muchacha lo mirara –"Mantén a un miembro del grupo Yotsuba contigo, conversa o algo así… si ocurre algo avísanos por el comunicador"-.

-"¡Sí! Misa les ayudará"- le guiñó el ojo y se fue. El gesto no pasó desapercibido por el menor.

-"Sé que no me incumbe, pero ¿qué demonios fue eso?"- no quería pensar, ni siquiera por un momento que Misa le estaba… coqueteando a Ryuzaki.

-"¿El qué?"-.

-"… Nada, olvídalo"- no se molestó en seguir cerca del detective, sabía que ese día no podría obtener la respuesta que buscaba y que debía concentrarse en la investigación.

Empezó a caminar entre la gente, manteniendo la postura de joven ídolo, quería llegar hasta alguna de las mesas donde miembros del grupo Yotsuba se congregaban, todo esto para empezar la búsqueda de Kira y mantener su mente ocupada.

_-"Olvídate un momento de Ryuzaki, Light; sé profesional porque de esto depende tu libertad"-_ se dijo.

Parecía que su libertad era aún un incentivo suficiente para moverse y actuar, quería ser él de nuevo y alejarse de su prisión por su propio bien, físico y mental. De momentos había mujeres mayores que se le acercaban para hablar con él, saber de su presencia en el lugar y situaciones en las que se vio obligado a desviar el tema de conversación.

De a poco se acercaba a las mesas y desde el punto de vista de Ryuzaki toda la actitud que mostraba era perfectamente natural en un joven de su edad, la actuación podría haber sido la mejor, si no fuese porque él mismo estaba ahí, pensó.

-"Disculpe"- sintió como un dedo delgado tocaba levemente su hombro y se giró para ver mejor a la mujer que le llamaba.

Sonrió con hipocresía y comenzó el saludo –"Good evening lady"- vio como la muchacha se sorprendía –"Oh! I'm so sorry, do you speak English?"-.

-"Ah… Yeah, I mean… Of course"- Ryuzaki sabía que la muchacha si tenía idea del idioma y que con la última frase sonaba ofendida, pero también entendía que si seguía de ese modo podría crear conflictos, y era lo menos conveniente.

-"Ya veo, pero… una conversación así es mejor, ¿no lo cree señorita?"-.

-"C-Claro"- se corrigió con prontitud –"Mi nombre es Marie, mucho gusto"- hizo la reverencia.

-"Mucho gusto señorita Marie"- dijo suavemente –"Soy Jesse Lee, puedes decirme Jesse. Y dígame… ¿qué la trae por aquí?"-.

-"Ah, yo soy modelo, trabajo con Misa-chan, tal vez ella haya hablado de mí. Veo que son muy buenos amigos"- su voz parecía hasta cierto punto esperanzada.

_-"Perfecto, primera conversación y ya cometí error"-._

-"Lo siento, realmente nunca platicamos de trabajo, usted comprenderá, ¿cierto?"- dejó salir una sonrisa que lucía sincera –"¿Quiere bailar?"- la música apenas comenzaba, pero era lo bastante para soportarlo.

-"Por supuesto"-.

Al llegar a la pista la música era sencilla, nada digno de recordarse, pero en la mente de Ryuzaki lo único que se veía era un muchacho más joven que él: Light Yagami aparecía en el momento menos oportuno.

_-"¡Ryuzaki!"-_ escuchó la voz de Misa por un comunicador anexo al que llevaban _–"¡Maldita sea, deja de bailar con ella y ve por Light!"-_.

Quiso preguntar ¿qué sucede? Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, miró por el hombro de la chica y vio como Light, con su traje y su perfil perfecto, era arrastrado hasta la mesa con bebidas alcohólicas, por un par de mujeres bastante más grandes que él. Decidió moverse antes de que escuchara de Soichiro Yagami una sentencia de muerte por emborrachar a su hijo, pero nuevamente fijó la vista en el menor.

Light mantenía una distancia prudente entre las mujeres y él, pero con ayuda de una simple mano que se posó en él logró salir de esas compañías. Era un hombre un poco más alto que él, que llevaba el cabello demasiado largo, parecía estar en su ambiente.

-"Disculpen señoras, ¿puedo robar la atención de este joven por un momento?"- escuchó la voz sobre su hombro, una voz bastante conocida gracias a la vigilancia que habían puesto.

-"C-Claro señor Namikawa"- dijeron y se fueron.

-"Lo siento por eso"- dijo el mayor, haciendo que Light girara su cabeza por un momento.

_-"¡Lo logré! Es uno de los ocho"-_ sonrió un poco para verse como si realmente lo hubiesen salvado de algo –"Gracias señor Namikawa, ya no sabía qué hacer"-.

-"Ja, veo que eres demasiado formal, dime Reiji, y tú eres…"- Ryuzaki, que los veía de lejos y tenía su atención completa en la plática, no pudo evitar ver que Namikawa no quitaba la mano del hombro de Light.

-"Ah, lo siento"- sonrió de lado –"Soy Izumi Akio"- para ese momento le pareció buena idea poner en práctica algunas de las cosas que Misa le había dicho… verse v-vulnerable, por el amor a todo lo bueno, iba a seguir los consejos de Misa Amane –"Puedes decirme Akio… Reiji"-.

El adulto pareció encantado con la forma en que Light se dirigía a él, tanto, que tomó su mano como si gozaran de extrema confianza. Mucho muy alejado de ellos, Ryuzaki había dejado de bailar y tenía la mandíbula fuertemente cerrada.

_-"Tranquilo Elle, tranquilo, es parte de la misión, es parte de la misión, Light se sabe cuidar… pero si ese tipo se le acerca más juro que haré de lo que le quede de vida una…"-_ suspiró y dirigió una última mirada a la muchacha con la que se suponía estaba bailando –"Disculpa, no me siento muy bien…"-.

-"¿Es por tu novio?"- dijo con una risa muy similar a la de Misa Amane.

-"¿Perdón?"- intentó verse elocuente, o intentar por lo menos que nadie más se diera cuenta de su estado.

-"Si, es que no le has quitado la vista por un rato… ¿se pelearon?"-.

-"No"-.

-"Entonces creo que será mejor que te deje, tal vez eres muy celoso… y tú novio es muy lindo"- antes de que Ryuzaki pudiera replicar ante tal acusación, se vio completamente solo, era su oportunidad de llegar hasta el castaño, que hasta el momento llevaba muy bien la conversación con el hombre.

Light de vez en cuando trataba de alejarse de la barra de bebidas, sabía si le ofrecían algo, no podría rechazar tan fácilmente.

-"Entonces… ¿a qué te dedicas Akio?"- Light se dio cuenta de que ahora el que respondía al nombre de Reiji tenía una copa de vino en la mano y con la otra sostenía la suya muy fuerte.

-"Yo s-soy"- murmuró un "malditos sean todos" y un "ya verán mi venganza" para después tomar el valor suficiente y seguir hablando –"Soy modelo Reiji"- dejó salir una sonrisa que recordaba haberla ocupado en algún momento… no pudo recordar exactamente cuándo.

-"Si, algo así me imaginaba… con ese cuerpo…"- lo barrió con la mirada, para al final terminar con una sonrisa aprobatoria.

-"G-Gracias, gracias"-.

Siguieron la conversación con varios halagos hacia Light, que este simplemente aceptaba e intentaba devolver. Casi no lo dejaba hablar.

_-"Light Yagami, concéntrate, estamos en una misión… ¡No creas todo lo que te dice! Lo hace para…"-_ no terminó lo que le quería decir a Light por el comunicador, porque vio que el castaño se llevaba una mano a los ojos (la que no tenían agarrada).

-"¿Qué pasa Akio?"- preguntó Reiji al ver que se intentaba limpiar, con el puño de la camisa, la mejilla.

_-"¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Estás llorando? No seas infantil, sabes que lo que digo es verdad. Concéntrate en lo que nos trajo aquí y deja de ser tan idiota"-_ sabía que lo que le decía arruinaría por mucho lo que pudo haber logrado el único de toda la investigación que había conseguido entablar conversación con un miembro de Yotsuba, también sabía que lo que decía no era verdad.

Sabía que en verdad le molestaba ver que alguien más le dijera lo que él ya sabía: que Light era prácticamente perfecto para él.

Vio como Light se excusaba con el tal Namikawa señalando su teléfono, para después salir hacia una especie de patio y abrir el celular, parecía estar esperando una llamada por él. Ryuzaki sintió como la voz de Light se comunicaba con él, así que se apartó del salón principal hasta un pasillo menos transitado.

_-"Ryuzaki… ¡métete en tus asuntos! me tienes harto"-_ dijo en el momento en que sintió que nadie lo escuchaba_._

_-"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dije una verdad incómoda?"-_ claro que no, parecía como si dos egos estuvieran compitiendo, como cuando se conocieron, todo el camino transcurrido parecía haberse esfumado.

_-"Intento seguir con la investigación y tú interfieres, creo que es más que obvio"-_ la razón no era algo que pudiese usar en esos momentos y las emociones no ayudaban_._

_-"No lo creo, te estabas creyendo todo lo que te decía. No estás centrado"-_ y maldita sea, esperaba que Light lo negara, así se sentiría mucho mejor_._

_-"¿Y si así fuera? Sigo siendo tan profesional como siempre, no eres nadie para decir cómo debo sentirme"-_ lo dijo sin pensar, realmente habían sido unos cumplidos falsos, pero no le molestaba recibirlos_._

_-"No me interesa, sólo concéntrate, es increíble que te sigas comportando como un niño"-_ sentía que si seguía hablando, estaría cometiendo un grave error_._

_-"¡¿Cómo un niño?! Escúchate Ryuzaki, date cuenta de que estás siendo incongruente"-._

_-"Para nada, sólo te hago saber la situación, no eres único Light"-._

_-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"-_ no parecía ser que estuviera manteniendo una conversación con Ryuzaki, el detective que admiraba y por el cual sentía algo más_._

_-"Nadie es indispensable, ni tú ni nadie, si ya no continuas con el trabajo está perfecto, pero por lo menos esta noche compórtate a la altura de la situación"-._

_-"Y… según tú, ¿cuándo no lo he hecho?"-._

_-"¿Prefieres seguir con esta discusión inútil o llevar a cabo la misión?"-._

_-"Perfecto, ¿ahora te quieres hacer el maduro y responsable? Bien, yo también. Doy por terminado el maldito juego… has ganado Ryuzaki, siéntete bien"-._

_-"Light… pero…"-_ en definitiva él era quien debía haber terminado el juego, de una mejor manera_._

_-"Por cierto, busca tu maldito transmisor en alguna maceta o algo así. No quiero volver a tener trato contigo"-._

_-"Estás siendo infantil de nuevo"-._

_-"¡Pero claro! ¿Qué esperabas? Soy un muchacho de dieciocho. Idiota… ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba, ya obtuve la respuesta que buscaba, gracias. Un último consejo, mide tus palabras, no sabes cuándo te encontrarás con alguien que si te rompa la cara"-._

Light se quitó el transmisor, para evitar escuchar algo más y guardó su teléfono. No lloró y eso le dio fuerzas, su mirada estaba más vacía que antes. Dejó caer el transmisor y lo pisó con fuerza, el pequeño aparatito lo tomó entre sus dedos y lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-"Akio… ¿te sientes bien?"- escuchó la voz de Reiji Namikawa como un eco lejano.

-"Si, no te preocupes, fue sólo una llamada algo molesta"- sonrió un poco.

-"¿Tu pareja?"- dijo con curiosidad.

-"¿Pareja? ¡No! Y-Yo no tengo…"- dejó de hablar, realmente él no tenía una pareja.

-"De acuerdo, ¿quieres algo de tomar?"- le ofreció una copa de algo burbujeante que no supo identificar –"Es champagne"-.

-"Yo… lo siento, no tomo"-.

-"¿Seguro? A veces esto ayuda a despejarse"- le extendió la copa –"No creas que dejaré que te emborraches"-.

-"Bien, estaba preocupado por eso"- rió sin humor, pero no aceptó el trago.

-"¿Qué edad tienes? No me pareces mayor de edad"-.

_-"¡Nunca discutimos eso!"-_ pensó entrando en un leve pánico.

-"¿Puedo adivinar?"-.

-"C-Claro"-.

-"Bien"- hizo como que pensaba –"¿Tienes diecisiete?"-.

-"¿Eh?"- negó con la cabeza, estaba recordando que tenía un trabajo que hacer y por más pleitos que tuviesen Ryuzaki y él, no dejaría incompleto algo de tal magnitud. Negó con la cabeza y sonrió quedamente –"Tengo dieciocho"-.

Reiji condujo a Light dentro del salón, llevándolo del hombro hasta la mesa donde previamente se habían conocido. Desde lejos, la mirada penetrante de Ryuzaki se clavaba en la espalda de Reiji Namikawa.

-"¡Parece que Light logró lo que todos nosotros no podíamos!"- escuchó la voz a sus espalda de Soichiro Yagami –"Sabía que era muy buena idea que Light asistiera"-.

-"No me haga reír Yagami"- el hombre mayor se quedó frío, la voz de Ryuzaki sonaba pesada y un sutil aroma a alcohol llegaba de su boca –"Usted, ni nadie del equipo estaba de acuerdo en traerlo, sólo yo. Por el amor a su hijo deje de ser tan hipócrita y hágase responsable de sus acciones"-.

-"¿A qué te refieres?"-.

-"Gracias a usted"- se giró y quedó de frente al hombre, por lo menos había encontrado alguien en quien desahogarse –"Light Yagami se cierra a cualquier compañía ajena, incluido yo"- se alejó tranquilo hasta la mesa donde Light y el miembro del grupo Yotsuba estaban.

La conversación parecía llevarla Namikawa, preguntando todo lo que se le ocurriera de la vida privada de ese tal Akio Izumi, le parecía interesante y no descansaría hasta ver si de verdad lo era. Pero en realidad Light sacaba cierta información que trataba mentalmente de guardar, porque tal vez fuese de utilidad.

El hombre llevaba ya varias copas de vino y su aliento era pesado, aún así no parecía perder la cordura, Light lo había obligado a seguir tomando y con cada trago salía más y más información. Pero el menor tenía que cuidarse, cada vez era más insistente en hacerlo tomar cualquier trago colorido o extraño, unos dulces y otros muy fuertes.

-"Buenas noches Namikawa"- saludó Ryuzaki desde atrás. El hombre lo miró con mala cara que intentó disimular.

-"Buenas noches, ¿quién eres?"-.

-"¡Oh! Lo siento Reiji"- dijo Light para solucionar el error del detective, al que quería golpear por haberse metido en su trabajo –"Él es Jesse Lee, un amigo mío"-.

Ambos hombres se saludaron tajantemente, con un apretón de manos demasiado fuerte para gusto de Light.

-"¿Amigo?"- preguntó el empresario, intentando sonar tranquilo.

-"Si, ya lo había comentado Reiji, Misa Amane nos invitó a él y a mí, nos conocemos desde hace…"-.

-"Cinco años Namikawa"- dijo frío, el miembro de Yotsuba paseaba su mano desde el hombro hasta la mitad de la espalda del menor.

-"Ya… ¿En qué trabajas?"- ignoraban a Light como si de un niño se tratase; pero las sensaciones eran para nada agradables.

-"Administro fondos para beneficencias y mantengo una empresa"-.

-"¿Quieres algo más con Akio?"- no lo soportó. Light se quitó de la mano del mayor y dijo entre dientes algo así como _"veo que se entienden, los dejo solos"_ que nadie escuchó.

Vaya que era directo, Ryuzaki miró de reojo el lugar donde antes estaba el menor, pero se había ido lejos, en medio de varias chicas de su edad, se notaba furioso y demasiado nervioso. Pensaba que tal vez en ese momento podría haber dicho algo que arreglara el conflicto que habían tenido.

-"… Si"-.

El mayor asintió secamente y fijó la vista en algún punto en el salón, fue hacia Light (que parecía sumamente ofendido por haberlo sacado de toda plática). Se encontraba acechado por dos chicas en especial, que no paraban de ofrecerle tragos muy fuertes. Reiji bufó por lo bajo y se fue hacia otro grupo de señoritas reunidas junto a la comida.

_-"¡Todo lo que había logrado en horas! ¡Tanto, tanto esfuerzo!… ¡Ryuzaki llega y arruina! que haga lo que quiera, como siempre, yo mejor me evito la molestia. Es una idiotez, él es un imbécil de primera, lo odio, lo odio… bueno, no creo odiarlo… aún"-_ sin darse cuenta aceptó un vaso que le olió dulce y se lo llevó a los labios, terminándose el contenido de una sola vez.

-"¡Mira, mira Hana! Él sabe tomar, definitivamente escogiste bien"- le dijo una de las chicas menores a la que había estado dando algún trago al muchacho.

-"Si, supongo, pero míralo, no creo que en verdad sepa lo que hace"- respondió la mujer.

-"Y tienes razón"- escuchó todo el grupo que había estado tras Light desde que entraron a la fiesta. Ryuzaki había aparecido, dejando atrás a Reiji.

-"Hola, ¿quieres bailar?"- escuchó que alguien decía a sus espaldas, era la misma chica que había intentado saludar anteriormente y que esta le había rechazado, sonrió para sus adentros.

_-"Lo siento Light, tendrás que esperar un poco a que te salve"-_ miró a la muchachita –"Y tú eres…"-.

-"Umiko… ¿no me recuerdas?"- dijo algo molesta.

-"Ah, claro. ¿Vamos a bailar?"- le extendió la mano con cortesía y fueron a la pista de baile, bajo la mirada de Light.

El castaño estaba un poco mareado, el alcohol no era lo suyo. Miró como el chico de cabello azabache se movía junto con la muchacha.

No podía hacer gran cosa y su mente estaba entorpecida después del tercer trago de eso tan dulce y fuerte que había tomado. Se sentía muy mal, no sabía si era por el alcohol o porque veía a Ryuzaki (la última persona que pensaba le llegaría a gustar) con otra… Era patético, le dijo una parte de su mente, la otra gritaba que fuese y los separara como fuera.

Antes de que pudiese llegar a una conclusión (que no habría tardado más de cinco segundos con el pleno uso de sus facultades mentales), la música terminó y Ryuzaki deshizo el contacto con la muchacha.

-"¿Me permitirían a Akio? Veo que no se siente muy bien"- no recibió respuesta cuando lo tomó de la cintura y lo condujo, sin que los vieran, al vestíbulo.

En el camino vieron parejas en rincones –hasta distinguieron a Reiji Namikawa con una mujer- intentando obtener algo de privacidad o simplemente en otros asuntos que Light no quería imaginar… o mejor dicho, que no podía.

-"Ryuzaki…"-.

-"¿Si Light?"-.

-"Eres un idiota"-.

L sintió como la cabeza de Light se recargaba en él, despedía un aliento suavemente alcoholizado y muy dulce. ¿Cómo era posible que con algunos vasos de brandy de cereza se pusiera así?

-"Light…"- sintió la cabeza del menor girar hacia él y el aliento chocando contra su cuello –"Te voy a preguntar algo y necesito una respuesta sincera"-.

-"Claro… tu… necesitas una respuesta ahora, pero… pero si yo… si yo la pido… no la obtendo, digo, obtengo"-.

Se quiso reír y muy fuerte, ¿Cada cuánto verían a Light Yagami ebrio y ablando así de mal? –"Si… la pregunta es… bueno, en realidad son varias"- después de todo podría sacar algún beneficio de todo.

-"Si Ryuzaki"- contestó sin burla en la voz, sin alguna connotación grosera, algo sorprendente. Parecía demasiado dispuesto a cooperar

-"¿Has comido algo antes de venir a la fiesta?"- sabía que no, por eso el alcohol le estaba afectando tanto.

-"… No"- sonrió un poco –"Hey, Ryuzaki… escucho que gritan Akio… tal vez deba… debamos regresar… ¿no?"-.

-"No, tú no estás en condiciones… ahora, siguiente pregunta: ¿quieres seguir en este lugar o prefieres irte?"-.

-"Me quiero ir… no quería venir, me han obligado, creo"- se puso a pensar, le costaba mucho trabajo.

Ryuzaki suspiró, no podía aprovecharse de un chico bastante atractivo, que le atrae de muchas manera, borracho, completamente a su merced y dispuesto a todo lo que él ordenara… ¿o sí?

_-"¡No! Nunca"-_ antes de poder hacer gran cosa preguntó –"¿Tú eres Kira?"- ya ni le importaba, pero era casi requisito al verlo en estas circunstancias.

-"Nop… Aunque… eso, eso ya me… me lo habías preguntado"- dejó salir un suspiro que erizó la piel pálida del mayor, no era consciente de muchas de las reacciones que provocaba –"Ryuzaki… ya me quiero ir… a mi casa"-.

Como si fuera un niño le dijo pacientemente que sí, pero que debía esperar a que se le bajase todo lo que había tomado. Se sentaron en una banca y dejó que Light se recostara en él.

-"Ryuzaki…"-.

-"¿Qué Light?"-.

-"Bésame"-.

Ok, eso no estaba dentro de sus deducciones, con esto oficialmente Light era la única persona a la que no podía predecir, aún estando borracho. Tenían algo así como quince minutos desde que esperaban que les llevaran un café, un café para que todo el alcohol se fuera de su organismo y otro para que Ryuzaki aguantara todo el martirio de tener a Light sobre él y no pensar poco decoroso.

-"Light, estás borracho, no sabes lo que dices"-.

-"No lo estoy. Y sé muy bien lo que dije… Por favor llévame a mi casa… bésame, cobra tu apuesta"- con esto sabía que había firmado su condena.

-"C-Cómo sé… ¿cómo sé… que no… que no estás ebrio?"- dijo a causa de la sorpresa.

-"… Créeme, no tienes otra opción"- a pesar de hablar perfectamente, seguía recargado en el mayor. Sentía el corazón latir fuertemente, tanto o más que el suyo, y eso le agradaba –"Bésame"-.

-"Vamos al cuartel"-.

-"No, Matsuda y Watari están allá"- dijo nervioso.

-"¿A dónde sugieres?"-.

-"A mi casa está sola seguramente, escuché a mi padre hablar de ello en la mañana, ya te lo había dicho"- rió un tanto divertido –"¿No será que tú eres el que tomó demasiado?"-.

-"Light… ¿sabes que una vez que estemos solos no te podrás escapar?"-.

-"Hace mucho que no quiero hacerlo, L"-.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Eso espero, jeje.**

**En cuanto al lemmon, si, es justo después de esta escena, y sí, será en el siguiente y siguiente capítulo (16 y 17), ¿por qué? Porque lo publicaré de la siguiente manera: Serán dos PoVs, el de Light primero y seguido el de Ryuzaki, cada uno merece una parte especial y podrán leer ambos puntos de vista porque los publicaré al mismo tiempo (2x1, hurra!).**

**Ahora, ¿reviews? ¿me he redimido con ustedes? ¿Light es tan inocente como lo pintan (obvio)? Esas y más respuestas se responderán si ustedes comentan, por fa.**

**Siguiente capítulo: DEDICADO A TODOS LOS LECTORES.**

**Las que aparecieron y no saben su nombre... claro que tal vez ya lo intuyan, Cubi-san es Hana (el nombre que escogí lo hice por una razón, es uno de mis favoritos desde siempre, jeje) y Yuu-chan -yup es Umiko (lamento no haberte descuartizado), jeje, díganme si les gustó su aparición por favor.**


End file.
